Coração Selvagem
by Luci Moon s2
Summary: Se eu tivesse tido você, somente me tornando cego, surdo ou imbecil teria te deixado por outra." SasuHina/ UA. Dedicada a uma pessoa maravilhosa: Pinkuiro xD
1. Coração Selvagem

**_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... grande novidade u_u_**

**_Essa fic é baseada no romance e telenovela de mesmo nome da escritora Caridad Bravo Adams, por isso qualquer semelhança não é por acaso. xD_**

**___SasuHina _de presente para Pinkuiro, espero que ajude a aplacar um pouco da sua curiosidade... espero que leia O.O  
**

**

* * *

**

**Coração Selvagem**

**S2**

_Quatro almas sedentas de amor lutam para realizar seus desejos._

_Porém o azar, caprichoso, põem em perigo o mundo dos sonhos._

_Somente um Coração Selvagem e indomável será capaz de conseguir que seu amor triunfe ludibriando o destino. _

**_Sasuke Uchiha_**

_Um homem que luta contra seu destino_

**_Sakura Haruno_**

_Sua ambição se voltara contra ela_

**_Hinata Hyuuga_**

_A vida toda entregue a um sonho_

**_Naruto Uzumaki_**

_O rancor a unica razão de sua vida_

**_Kushina Uzumaki_**

_Pagará muito caro por sua própria maldade_

**_Kakashi Hatake_**

_Um homem cheio de honra_

**_Hiashi Hyuuga_**

_Um pai que não enxerga as virtudes da própria filha_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A -** Bem, não é uma história criada por mim, somente alguns detalhes, e espero do fundo da minha alma que esses detalhes não estraguem a história T-T. Como disse no início é um presente para Pinkuiro, pra quem falei muito dessa história fascinante que me faz ver telenovela com áudio espanhol até hoje xD, mas espero que mais pessoas se interessem por essa fic que vai ser um desafio pra mim, meu espanhol é... fraquinho, mas vou me empenhar em traduzir e passar ao máximo as emoções intensas dessa bela história ^-^.

**Ps:** Aos fãs da Kushina mil desculpas pois nessa fic ela vai ser um pouco má, digo pouco porque qual mãe não moveria céu e terra pelo filho? O.o

**Ps 2:** No meu perfil tem um ícone com o clipe dessa super telenovela que adoro de paixão *-*


	2. Quinze anos antes

**_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... grande novidade u_u_**

**_Essa fic é baseada no romance e telenovela de mesmo nome da escritora Caridad Bravo Adams, por isso qualquer semelhança não é por acaso. xD_**

**___SasuHina _de presente para Pinkuiro, espero que ajude a aplacar um pouco da sua curiosidade... espero que leia O.O**

**Capítulo Betado por N. Owens. *-***

* * *

Na cidade de São Pedro, precisamente nos vastos campos da maior e mais conhecida fazenda da região, Campo Real, vive Minato Namikaze Uzumaki, um homem forte, de cabelos dourados como o sol e olhos azuis cintilantes, que, como todos os anos desde que herdou a fazenda, aprecia passar com seu cavalo marrom perto dos trabalhadores.

O verão, a estação mais dura, cobrava seu preço, os rostos mergulhados de suor e os cestos nas costas daqueles homens, carregados com os frutos da colheita, não fazia o sol se apiedar e à partir do azul do céu vigiava severo o movimento naquelas terras. Mesmo com o calor, 1803 demonstrava ser mais um ano de excelentes resultados. Os pastos estavam mais verdes do que nunca e o gado bem gordo.

Os trabalhadores admiravam o patrão que os tratavam como parte da família, sempre com justiça e bondade, pagando um salário justo. Por isso, quando ele passava em sua visita diária todos o cumprimentavam retirando o chapéu, única proteção contra o sol, em sinal de respeito e admiração, ao que ele respondia com um grande sorriso satisfeito e um aceno de mão enquanto seguia seu caminho.

Minato tinha orgulho de carregar o sobrenome de uma das famílias mais nobres de São Pedro, de possuir uma das fazendas mais prósperas e de ter a sua volta homens honestos, de bem, que lutavam para manter a família com o suor do próprio corpo, dia a dia. Gostava de passear entre os milhares de hectares de Campo Real logo pela manhã e cumprimentá-los antes de retornar para sua enorme mansão. Construída há cem anos em um terreno amplo, a 100 metros de distância do grande portão de ferro da entrada da fazenda, a mansão carrega em cada tijolo fatos da vasta linhagem dos Uzumaki, desde o primeiro membro criado entre suas paredes.

Minato apeou e seguiu com passos firmes pela varanda de entrada da construção de dois andares. Biwako Satu, uma senhora de olhos castanhos e cabelo grisalho preso em um coque severo que trabalhava como governanta da mansão desde antes do nascimento dele, correu para recepcioná-lo.

- Senhor Minato, boa tarde! – Lhe cumprimentou enquanto dava passagem, as mãos unidas em frente ao uniforme, um longo vestido cinza de mangas compridas com uma faixa preta envolvendo a cintura.

- Boa tarde, Biwako! – Sorriu. – Onde se encontra sua patroa?

- Na sala, com a senhora Kurenai, as filhas e o jovem Naruto.

Com passadas largas, Minato andou até a grande sala principal decorada com móveis rústicos. Logo viu sua esposa, Kushina, uma mulher altiva, de longo cabelo ruivo e olhos que mudavam de cor conforme seu humor – indo do azul escuro ao cinza –, trajando um longo vestido de tafetá azul, que bordava ao lado da prima, Kurenai, uma morena de impressionantes olhos avermelhados, trajando um vestido de linho bege discreto. Em um canto mais afastado das senhoras estavam as filhas de Kurenai, a primogênita Hyuuga, Hinata, uma menina de cabelo azulado curto e olhos perolados, vestida com um conjunto de blusa e saia estilo marinheiro em tons de lilás, sua meia irmã Sakura, uma garotinha de cabelos rosados e olhos esverdeados, trajando um vestido rosa claro de babados e Naruto, seu primogênito, que vestia uma camisa impecavelmente branca e um short preto, que era sua cópia, herdara seu cabelo loiro e o azul claro de sua íris. Sorriu ao perceber que seu filho não parecia à vontade, o que era normal visto que com quatorze anos não devia ser animador brincar com duas crianças com metade de sua idade, ainda mais se fossem meninas.

Kushina foi a primeira a perceber sua presença e se levantou para recebê-lo, embora não tenha tentado nenhum tipo de aproximação, nenhum gesto caloroso ou mesmo uma demonstração de felicidade por vê-lo. Não que Minato tenha se surpreendido, já se acostumara com os modos e costumes aristocráticos da esposa.

- Que bom que chegou, temos visitas como vê.

Moveu as mãos em direção à prima e as sobrinhas.

- Prazer em vê-la e as suas filhas, Kurenai. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso galante, pegando a mão da jovem senhora para depositar um beijo breve, antes de indagar. – Hiashi, seu marido, também vem?

- Virá nos buscar à tarde. – Informou Kurenai, sentindo o rosto em brasas diante do sorriso de Minato. O marido de sua prima tinha um carisma natural que fascinava.

Logo depois, quando Minato se colocou ao lado da esposa, notou a expressão fria da prima para consigo, tinha conhecimento do grande ciúme que Kushina sentia do marido, embora ela nunca demonstrasse sinais de amá-lo verdadeiramente.

- Espero poder trocar algumas palavras com ele.

- Com certeza.

- Que bom que chegou pai. – Comemorou Naruto que, ao contrario de Kushina, não continha os gestos e nem as palavras, e correu para abraçar Minato.

- Como foi seu dia, Naruto?

- Bem, mas teria sido mais legal se eu pudesse ter ido visitar o Sasuke. – Reclamou, referindo-se ao melhor amigo.

Não gostando nem um pouco da declaração inocente do menino, Kushina repreendeu o filho:

- Já disse que aquele... Moleque não é boa companhia.

Os olhos de Minato se estreitaram.

- Sasuke é filho de um dos meus melhores amigos, não lhe permito falar assim dele.

Kushina empalideceu e se calou. Não era de bom tom contestar o marido, pois fora o que aprendera com sua mãe, que aprendera com a mãe dela e sucessivamente ao longo dos anos. Entretanto, por um momento desejou do fundo da alma ter o controle da mansão, poder esbravejar que seu filho não iria se misturar com ciganos e traficantes, pois era isso que os Uchiha eram segundo o povo de São Pedro. No entanto, simplesmente voltou a sentar ao lado de Kurenai, que olhara a discussão discretamente, também conhecedora da má reputação dos Uchiha.

- Deixe as damas bordando, Naruto. Vou te mostrar alguns documentos da fazenda, como meu pai fazia comigo quando tinha sua idade, para que pratique.

Empolgado, Naruto puxou o pai escada acima em direção ao escritório, enquanto Kushina olhava com contrariedade os modos do filho. Queria que Naruto se tornasse um cavalheiro nobre e, sobre tudo, com um grande sentido de honra, bem diferente do pai... Respirou fundo com os olhos fechados, forçando o ódio a se esconder em seu peito, quando os abriu observou a pequena morena de cabelo curto e modos gentis brincando com a meia irmã, uma ideia se formando em sua mente.

- Escuta prima, já pensou no destino de suas filhas?

- Destino? – Kurenai parou de bordar e fitou a prima confusa.

- Sim, nos dias de hoje está cada vez mais difícil encontrar bons maridos.

Kurenai sorriu.

- Hinata e Sakura são apenas crianças...

- O tempo passa veloz, prima. Temos que pensar no futuro. – Kushina largou o bordado de lado. – Gostaria que meu filho no futuro tivesse um título nobre. Se ele casasse com Hinata receberia o título de conde, o que lhe abriria muitas portas. – Deu um sorriso deslumbrante para Kurenai enquanto imaginava o futuro de seu filho. – Quero que Hinata tenha uma educação diferenciada, quero que seja educada pelas irmãs do convento de São Pedro, para que façam dela uma mulher digna para Naruto. Será uma união favorável a ambas as famílias, os Uzumaki e os Hyuuga.

- Não sei... Hinata mal completou seis anos... Terei que consultar Hiashi. – Respondeu e pensativa olhou as filhas com atenção. Via-se inclinada a aceitar a proposta, seria bom garantir o futuro de Hinata desde cedo, mas ao mesmo tempo se preocupou com o futuro de Sakura, sua filha do primeiro casamento, cujo pai faleceu antes que tivesse nascido e não lhe deixou nada de herança. Sakura não possuía título nobre e, mesmo tendo somente oito anos, era caprichosa, às vezes fútil, e muito extrovertida, gostava de ter todas as atenções voltadas para si, o que não eram boas qualidades para moças que pretendiam se casar algum dia.

- Sem dúvida, sei que necessita da autorização de seu marido, e espero que pensem com carinho na minha proposta. – Retrucou Kushina, tirando a prima de seus devaneios. – Também vou falar com meu marido.

Kushina voltou a pegar seu bordado, estava certa que Hiashi aprovaria. O homem era conhecido por ter faro para bons negócios, sua fortuna era enorme e, se pensasse em aceitar a união de Hinata e Naruto, os lucros futuros seriam ainda maiores já que os Uzumaki, mesmo sem um título nobre, eram ricos, influentes e sempre eram convidados a grandes e importantes eventos em vários países, onde a rede de dinheiro só fazia aumentar a cada "conversação".

Sorriu ao imaginar seu filho sendo apresentado como conde nos grandes salões da alta classe, mas teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por Mizuki Touji, capataz da fazenda, que adentrou a mansão aos berros.

- Senhor Minato! Senhor Minato!

Kushina se levantou indignada com a falta de educação do subalterno.

- Está maluco? Qual o motivo da gritaria? – Quis saber sem ocultar sua irritação, torcendo o nariz ao sentir o odor de suor e esterco que exalava do sujeito.

Mizuki se inclinou em sinal de respeito.

- Ocorreu uma tragédia com a família do amigo do patrão, senhora. Os Uchiha foram...

- O que houve com Fugaku?

Olharam para Minato, que terminava de descer as escadas carregando uma expressão preocupada.

- Uma tragédia, patrão. Os Uchiha foram assassinados ontem à noite pela guarda de São Pedro. Fizeram uma busca na residência dos Uchiha e algo deu errado, só sobreviveu o jovem Sasuke.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Exclamou Kushina cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

- Kushina, volte aos seus afazeres. – Ordenou Minato ao perceber a palidez da esposa. – Mizuki, prepare meu cavalo que irei pessoalmente à São Pedro.

- Sim, senhor.

Mizuki saiu veloz para executar as ordens do patrão.

Ao perceber as intenções do marido, Kushina o segurou com força pelo braço, evitando que saísse.

- O que pensa fazer em São Pedro? Não deve ir, o povo vai falar mal de nós, os Uchiha morreram como traficantes, fora da lei...

- Pouco me importa o que digam esse bando de abutres de São Pedro, Fugaku era meu amigo. – Disse, interrompendo-a.

Sem mais demora, Minato se soltou da esposa e saiu da mansão, deixando Kushina furiosa com a insensatez do marido, que dava mais importância a um bando de traficantes do que para a boa reputação de sua família.

**~~S2~~**

Sentado em um banco de madeira em um canto afastado dos curiosos que cercavam o salão de sua casa, onde o preto só não se destacava mais que os quatros caixões no centro, um rapaz magro de quatorze anos, pele clara e cabelos negros cobria a face com as mãos, embora não fosse segredo para ninguém que ele chorava pelo que havia acontecido com sua família.

O jovem Uchiha sobrevivente desejava ser forte como o irmão e não chorar como um bebê que perdeu o brinquedo. Não era bebê, mas o que perdera era muito precioso para que pudesse conter o pranto, perdera sua família. Encontrava-se sozinho no mundo, nunca mais veria o sorriso carinhoso de sua mãe, nem disputaria com seu irmão mais velho, Itachi, quem era o melhor, ou tentaria convencer seu pai Fugaku e seu tio Madara a lhe ensinarem tudo sobre os negócios da família, como fizeram com Itachi quando este era muito mais novo que ele. Todos que amava estavam mortos. E o pior eram as lembranças daquela maldita noite que não parava de dar voltas em sua cabeça.

**~S2~**

_O som de um disparo o acordou no meio da noite. Levantou assustado e andou pelo corredor que levava à sala, as costas praticamente grudadas na parede para não ser visto por ninguém. Chegando perto do arco que levava ao recinto, ele viu com temor cinco homens uniformizados da guarda de São Pedro com armas em punho, um deles apontava sua arma em direção ao seu pai, os olhos extremamente arregalados de choque. Logo Sasuke se deu conta que Fugaku segurava com esforço o corpo inerte e sangrando de sua mãe._

_- Mãe? – Sua voz saiu fraca, quase um murmúrio._

_Tentou se aproximar, mas foi puxado pra trás por Itachi, que ao que parecia também acordara com o barulho do disparo. O irmão cinco anos mais velho colocou o dedo indicador sobre os próprios lábios, em um sinal de que Sasuke deveria ficar em silêncio. Entretanto, Sasuke encontrava-se muito assustado para calar-se, seu coração batia descontrolado no peito._

_- Itachi, mamãe..._

_- Eu sei. Preciso que volte para seu quarto. – Itachi sussurrou para Sasuke. – Deixe que nós, os adultos, resolvemos tudo._

_- Mas..._

_- Sem "mas". Volte imediatamente._

_Sem esperar para verificar se o irmão caçula o obedeceria, Itachi adentrou na sala indo na direção do pai, que sentara no chão e apoiava a cabeça de Mikoto nas pernas, tentava acordá-la, mas ela não abria os lindos olhos negros de forma alguma._

_Sasuke não retornou ao quarto, ficou em um canto afastado observando e desejando que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, que de repente acordaria e veria sua mãe sorrindo e indo a sua direção para depositar um beijo suave em seu rosto._

_- Seus monstros, o que fizeram? – Gritou Madara, os olhos adquirindo um tom avermelhado de puro ódio. – Ela irá morrer por culpa de vocês._

_Seu tio puxou uma pistola de dentro do colete que usava e apontou para o guarda que olhava desolado Mikoto sangrando. Era o rapaz que Sasuke vira apontando a arma para seu pai, porém sua arma agora se encontrava abaixada e parecia pesar muito na mão do jovem guarda._

_- Senhor Madara, abaixe essa arma agora. – Ordenou outro guarda com a mira em Madara. – Não nos obrigue a atirar._

_Madara riu alucinado._

_- Vocês já atiraram._

_- Tio, devemos ser sensatos e levar..._

_- Cala a boca, Itachi! – Gritou. – Uma vez na vida demonstre que tem o sangue Uchiha nas veias. Esses homens sempre nos perseguiram, invadiram nosso lar com acusações falsas e agora mataram Mikoto._

_- Foi um disparo acidental... – Alegou o jovem guarda. – Não tive intenção..._

_- Acidental? Pois agora veremos o que é um "disparo acidental"._

_Seu tio atirou várias vezes contra o jovem guarda que caiu, formando ao seu redor uma grande poça de sangue. Percebendo que o tio passara dos limites, Itachi tentou pará-lo segurando-o pelo braço, mas Madara, cego de raiva, empurrou Itachi, mirou e atirou no sobrinho, surpreendendo à todos e até a si mesmo._

_Incrédulo, Sasuke sentiu que seu corpo não lhe pertencia de tão imóvel que estava, observou o irmão mais velho mirar o próprio peito por um segundo, que minava sangue, depois olhar para Madara e cair devagar sobre os joelhos antes de desabar no chão, os olhos negros abertos – sem o brilho da vida neles – voltados para sua direção._

_Fugaku, ainda com a esposa nos braços, olhou para seu primogênito caído, sua expressão se cobrindo com uma máscara de dor pelo fim de seus entes amados._

_- Madara, o que você fez?_

_- Não queria... Eles são os culpados. – Gritou Madara movendo sua arma em direção aos quatro guardas que continuavam com a mira sobre ele._

_Alucinado, Madara voltou a atirar, dessa vez em direção aos guardas. Desesperado e querendo colocar um fim naquela loucura, Fugaku se jogou pra cima dele no mesmo instante que os guardas decidiram revidar. O que se seguiu era muito confuso aos olhos inocentes de Sasuke, só havia... Tiros, sangue, muito sangue... E lágrimas... As suas lágrimas..._

**~S2~**

Foi despertado das lembranças dolorosas ao sentir alguém apertar seu ombro, porém não levantou o rosto para verificar quem era, sentia vergonha das lágrimas que persistiam em molhar sua face.

- Sei que está triste e compartilho de sua dor, mas tenho algo importante a lhe dizer, Sasuke.

- Não estou chorando. – Retrucou limpando o rosto rapidamente. – Vá embora, quero ficar sozinho.

Encarou o amigo de seu pai com raiva. Porque aquele homem não o deixava em paz? Não tinha serviço suficiente em sua fazenda? Viera fazer parte das lamentações fingidas daquele povo que odiava ele e seus parentes falecidos?

Ignorando a fúria presente nos olhos negros, Minato sentou ao lado de Sasuke.

- Quero que venha morar comigo e minha família em Campo Real. – Falou.

- Não quero. Vou ficar em minha casa e tomar conta dos negócios de meu pai. – O menor retrucou.

Minato lançou um olhar significativo para Kakashi Hatake, o advogado e administrador da fazenda Campo Real, que se encontrava de pé à sua frente. O homem de cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, um sinal de que Sasuke não sairia de boa vontade daquela casa. De confiança, hábil no manejo das palavras e honrado até os limites da imaginação, Kakashi, assim como Minato, era amigo de longa data de Fugaku e procurava a melhor forma de ajudar o pequeno Uchiha, porém era notável a teimosia e o orgulho, características dos Uchiha, luzindo nos olhos daquele jovem.

- Não duvido que quando crescer será tão forte e destemido quanto seu pai, mas agora necessita de um lar, em Campo Real terá a companhia de Naruto...

- Não vou a lugar algum. – Gritou.

- Sasuke, seu pai não aprovaria sua atitude para com Minato, que só quer seu bem. – Retrucou Kakashi, que se considerava praticamente membro de ambas as famílias.

Aquelas palavras atingiram Sasuke, sempre desejoso ter a aprovação do pai. Olhou para Minato com uma dureza incomum para um rapaz tão novo.

- Eu vou, mas quero que me ensine a ser um homem como meu pai.

Aliviado com a decisão do garoto, Minato sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos dele.

- Você já é igual ao seu pai, não se esqueça disso nunca.

Com a cabeça erguida, Sasuke levantou e andou até o centro da sala. Ficando entre os caixões de sua mãe e seu pai, murmurou um adeus e, ignorando os olhares de pena e de deboche, seguiu até seu quarto para preparar uma mala para acompanhar Minato à Campo Real. Seria bom ficar longe de alguns habitantes de São Pedro, que com certeza comemoravam a morte de seus pais. Sabia que algumas pessoas só se encontravam ali para se certificarem que só sobrara uma ovelha negra em São Pedro. Odiava a todos eles, um dia faria todos se arrependerem de terem desejado o mal de sua família, iria reerguer seu sobrenome e mostraria que os Uchiha eram superiores.

Observando o jovem sumir por um corredor, Kakashi não pôde deixar de admirar o caráter destemido dele, assim como não ignorou a forma que Sasuke olhou para as pessoas ao seu redor.

- O garoto está estranho, sério, e reservado... Mas continua muito inteligente, altivo e com certa dignidade natural. – Kakashi afirmou.

Minato se levantou e olhou na direção em que Sasuke seguira.

- Perdeu todos que amava, mas com o tempo voltará a sorrir. O ajudarei no que puder e Naruto também, visto que considera Sasuke seu melhor amigo.

- Sim, uns tempos em Campo Real irá fazer bem ao jovem, mas e Kushina? – Perguntou visivelmente preocupado

- O que tem minha esposa? – Minato questionou.

- Kushina nunca simpatizou com os Uchiha.

- Realmente, mas minha decisão está tomada e minha autoridade não será posta à prova. - Afirmou Minato. – Se deixar Sasuke aqui, o povo vai maltratá-lo e odiá-lo devido a tudo que sabem dos Uchiha. Um homem criado em meio ao ódio, somente reconhece o ódio como amigo. Não posso deixar o filho de um amigo sem suporte na vida.

**~~S2~~**

Kushina e Naruto se encontravam na sala conversando, quando Minato adentrou com Sasuke.

Vendo o amigo, e alheio ao azar do mesmo, Naruto correu para saudá-lo com entusiasmo ao que Sasuke nem ao menos respondeu, virando o rosto para outra direção, incomodado com a felicidade do Uzumaki.

- Sasuke...? – Naruto tentou.

- Filho, leve Sasuke para o quarto de visitas perto do seu, ele ficará por um tempo conosco. – Antes que o filho pudesse pular de felicidade, Minato o chamou pra mais perto e sussurrou. – Sasuke perdeu a família, então seja paciente com ele.

- Sim, pai. – Murmurou ainda sem compreender o que havia acontecido com o Uchiha. – Venha, Sasuke.

Os jovens saíram, e Kushina observou tudo com temor nos olhos, seu asco e menosprezo eram óbvios.

- Por que o trouxe para o nosso lar?

- Sasuke é filho de um amigo. Infelizmente ficou só no mundo, perdeu sua família... Creio que é meu dever ampará-lo.

O resultado de suas palavras não foi o esperado, e Kushina replicou com ironia.

- Vai trazer todos os delinquentes órfãos de São Pedro também?

- Não gosto que fale assim. Sasuke não é delinquente e peço que evite essa linguagem perto dele.

- A presença desse jovem em nosso lar vai causar nossa humilhação diante a sociedade...

Antes que Kushina continuasse suas lamentações, Minato a interrompeu com sarcasmo na voz vibrante.

- Só você, minha senhora, liga para as fofocas da sociedade, Naruto e eu estamos felizes com a presença de Sasuke. Ganhamos por maioria.

**~~S2~~**

Ao contrário de sua mãe, Naruto transbordava alegria com a presença do amigo enquanto mostrava o quarto em que o outro ficaria. Não gostava de ser filho único, era muito solitário, e considerava Sasuke como um irmão, por isso não conseguia conter a o entusiasmo por poderem ficar perto um do outro.

- Não ficarei muito tempo por aqui. – Resmungou Sasuke.

- Por quê?

- Porque não quero.

Minato, que se aproximava do quarto, ouviu as palavras do jovem e decidiu usar uma estratégia nova para convencer o relutante Uchiha a morar com eles.

- Se ficar conosco, estudará e logo ingressará na Escola Naval, para que saia dali um verdadeiro capitão de barco como seu pai. - Comunicou ao adentrar no quarto.

- Capitão como meu pai? Eu?

Os olhos do Uchiha adquiriram um brilho novo, Minato logo percebeu que vencera a vontade do jovem com a maior arma de todos os tempos: A esperança. Sasuke ainda tinha esperança no coração, de um dia realizar o sonho de ser como o pai.

- Sim, só tem que permanecer aqui. – Falou e ficou feliz ao ver Sasuke sorrir, um fraco sorriso, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

**~~S2~~**

Tal e como o dono de Campo Real ordenou, Sasuke permaneceu no lar dos Uzumaki e com alguns dias já se sentia parte da família, embora não gostasse de ficar perto de Kushina, que sempre lhe olhava com desprezo. Naruto, por outro lado, tentava animar o amigo. Sem dúvida formavam uma dupla peculiar, Naruto sempre alegre e extrovertido, enquanto Sasuke era sempre sério e reservado, mas mesmo assim grandes amigos. Mas as distinções entre eles iam além da personalidade, pois, enquanto Sasuke sonhava com um futuro como capitão de uma frota de navios mercantes, o futuro de Naruto, graças aos desejos de sua mãe, se encontra totalmente organizado.

- Hiashi aceitou o noivado de Naruto e Hinata. – Comunicou uma alegre Kushina ao marido, enquanto bordava ao lado de Minato, que lia alguns documentos.

- Creio que esse noivado é ridículo, são apenas crianças. Fico impressionado que Hiashi aprove tamanha insensatez. – Replicou o marido sem tirar os olhos da folha que lia.

- Não vejo desse modo. – Retrucou Kushina, bordando concentrada em ambas as coisas. – Hiashi sabe que a união de nossas famílias renderá bons frutos, e para nosso filho, ter como esposa uma condessa será importante e com toda certeza Hinata será uma mulher muito bonita.

Minato deixou os documentos de lado.

- A questão não é essa, e sim se vão gostar um do outro. – Replicou Minato perdido em recordações. – Há coisas que valem mais que títulos, beleza ou dinheiro. Amor é uma delas, não acha?

- Vou me retirar. – Desconversou Kushina colocando a mão sobre a fronte. – Estou com uma forte enxaqueca.

- Sua enxaqueca tem durado muito, ultimamente. – Queixou-se quando a esposa levantou.

- Tem sido pela dor, e pela vergonha de que tenha se atrevido a trazer a esta casa um...

- Melhor que se cale. - Advertiu Minato.

- Já me calei por tempo demasiado. – Replicou Kushina, colérica. - Ou tira Sasuke daqui ou me irei com meu filho.

- Não vai acontecer nem uma coisa, nem a outra. – Minato se levantou visivelmente nervoso. – Agora quem vai se retirar sou eu, essa discussão não levará a lugar nenhum.

Andou apressado em direção à porta com Kushina o seguindo irada.

- Não, agora terá que me ouvir... Minato... Minato... – Gritou vendo o marido se distanciando porta à fora.

Naruto, ao ouvir os gritos da mãe, correu assustado até Kushina.

- Que está acontecendo, mãe?

- Nada, Naruto, nada. – Kushina respondeu, abraçando o filho, mas com os olhos fixos nas costas fortes do marido que subia em seu cavalo.

Este por sua vez, sentia a fúria invadindo cada parte de seu corpo e, como se o cavalo fosse uma extensão de si, o obrigava a galopar cada vez mais rápido. Não via nada ao seu redor, queria ter paz, tinha raiva de si mesmo por ter desposado uma mulher sem sentimentos, com o coração totalmente feito de gelo. Encontrava-se tão cego pelos pensamentos conturbados que não notou um tronco baixo até ser tarde demais. Como tocado por um raio, caiu ao chão, ficando inerte sobre a terra.

**~~S2~~**

Após deixar a mãe ir descansar, Naruto foi fazer companhia a Sasuke que, como sempre, ficava fora da residência para evitar qualquer encontro desagradável com a senhora de Campo Real.

- Meus pais brigaram. – Comentou chateado.

Sasuke não falou nada, mas Naruto já se acostumara ao silêncio do amigo e continuou:

- Papai saiu muito furioso e mamãe está triste...

Naruto parou de falar ao ver dois empregados da fazenda indo em direção à mansão e, junto com o capataz Mizuki, carregavam um homem.

- É o meu pai... – Murmurou Naruto.

Os jovens se apressaram a entrar na mansão para saber o que acontecera. Seguiram para o quarto principal, onde Mizuki repousou o corpo de Minato, que tinha a fronte coberta de sangue.

- O que aconteceu? – Quis saber Kushina, horrorizada com o que via.

- Um dos trabalhadores o viu cair do cavalo depois de bater em um tronco baixo.

- Vá à cozinha e peça para trazerem água, lenços e álcool. – Ordenoua senhora de Campo Real, se apressando a cuidar do marido.

- Naruto... – Chamou Minato, ao que o filho atendeu rápido com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Filho... Vai ser o senhor desta casa. Cuida da... Tua mãe e de Sasuke. Cuide dele como se fosse seu irmão...

- Sim, pai.

Assim que Biwako aparece com tudo que fora pedido, Kushina afastou Naruto de perto do pai.

- Aqui... Rápido!

Ante a exigência de Kushina, a mulher se apressou a auxiliar sua senhora a cuidar dos ferimentos do patrão, mas era tarde demais e com um olhar sombrio percebeu que Minato já não permanecia mais entre os vivos.

- Senhora... Olhe.

Horrorizada ao perceber que o marido faleceu, Kushina entrou em desespero:

- Minato... Não me deixe! Por favor... Não se vá!

- Papai! – Naruto apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito do pai, enquanto chorava.

Sasuke via tudo de longe, não se atrevia a entrar no quarto com Kushina ali, mas seus olhos se encontravam fixos sobre o corpo de Minato, a quem aprendera a respeitar e admirar após vários dias em Campo Real.

- Já havia se acostumado a ser tratado como o senhorzinho Naruto, mas não creio que dona Kushina o mantenha aqui. – Advertiu Mizuki ao passar ao lado do jovem, lançando a esse um olhar de desprezo.

Ignorando o capataz, Sasuke se afastou do quarto. Carregava sobre os ombros o peso de mais uma pessoa que admirava e morria. Novamente a vida estava sendo cruel com ele, pois daquele momento em diante seu destino voltou a se perder na escuridão.

**~~S2~~**

No dia seguinte a sala da mansão abrigava vários amigos da família Uzumaki, para o último adeus a Minato. Todos se apiedavam da jovem viúva, que manchava a linda face com lágrimas e vestia o pesado e rigoroso negro do luto dos pés à cabeça. Não podiam imaginar que naquela manhã aquela mulher debilitada tomara às rédeas de Campo Real, mandara Sasuke pra fora de sua casa e se desfizera dos serviços de Kakashi, que considerava um traidor por ter ajudado seu marido a colocar a desgraça em sua casa. Era isso que os Uchiha eram para Kushina, símbolo de desgraça por onde passavam.

**~~S2~~**

Disposto a cumprir o que prometera ao pai e considerando injusto que sua mãe abandonasse Sasuke após ele, Naruto, prometer cuidar do Uchiha, combinou de encontrar Sasuke perto da entrada da fazenda com dinheiro suficiente para fugirem.

- Trouxe o dinheiro? – Quis saber o Uchiha, olhando a sua volta com desconfiança.

- Aqui está! – Estendeu uma bolsinha verde carregada de moedas. – Meu pai me dava em cada aniversário uma moeda de ouro, e de vez em quando uma de prata.

Sasuke colocou o objeto no bolso.

- Então, vamos.

Antes que pudessem passar pelo portão foram barrados pelo capataz e outros empregados de Campo Real

- Menino Naruto, o que pensa que vai fazer? Sua mãe te procura. – Mizuki agarrou Naruto pela camisa e Sasuke se esquivou de um empregado que tentou impeli-lo de fugir. – Esqueça esse moleque, temos que levar o Naruto para a dona Kushina.

- Sasuke! – Naruto gritava vendo o amigo sumir portão a fora. – Sasuke!

De nada adiantou debater-se, Mizuki o arrastou de volta para a mansão até sua preocupada mãe.

- Senhora, seu filho se encontrava com o Uchiha, que lhe roubou e fugiu...

- Sasuke não me roubou, eu queria ir com ele. – Gritou Naruto que continuava a tentar se soltar.

- Chega Naruto! – Ordenou Kushina, fazendo o filho a encarar assustado, ela nunca gritava com ele. – Deixei seu pai interferir demais em sua educação, mas agora sou a única a quem deve obediência. Você irá para um internato na França, está decidido. – Informou taxativa. – Quero que sua educação seja a melhor.

Se sentindo abandonado por todos, Naruto finalmente conseguiu se soltar de Mizuki e correu para seu quarto chorar pela morte de seu pai, pela perda do amigo e por sua mãe o desejar bem longe.

* * *

_**N/A -** Só pra esclarecer alguns fatos: Minato nessa fic tem o sobrenome Uzumaki; Kakashi e Minato tem a mesma idade; Sasuke e Naruto tem 14 anos,Sakura 8 anos e Hinata 6 anos. A parte sobre a morte dos Uchiha é invenção minha, não tem na história original, ficou uma porcaria porque não sei escrever coisas desse tipo, essa é uma das adaptações que tive que fazer pra história fazer sentido, já que se fosse escrever os fatos como a original o Sasuke teria de ser filho do Minato, receber o sobrenome Uzumaki e tal, achei que ficaria estranho... Sasuke Uzumaki... esquisiiitoooo... O.O No próximo capítulo vai ter mais a presença da Sakura e da Hinata, o que as promessas de seus pais vão causar a essa duas meio-irmãs xD_

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ja¢k** ~S2~ **apm.2303** ~S2~ **jessica-semnadaprafaze123 **~S2~ **Lyric T.**

e a todos que favoritaram a fic

Espero que esse primeiro capítulo agrade e

aguardo ansiosa reviews para aquecer meu coração baka xD

Big bjs, até o próximo capítulo o/


	3. Semente do amor

******Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a um gênio chamado Kishimoto, mas isso não me impede de pega-los emprestado xD**

**_Aviso: _****_Essa fic é baseada no romance e telenovela de mesmo nome da escritora Caridad Bravo Adams, por isso qualquer semelhança não é por acaso. xD_********  
**

******__****Presente para Pinkuiro**  


******

* * *

**

**O tempo passou veloz, como Kushina havia previsto, e logo já haviam transcorrido quinze anos...**

E, em mil novecentos e dezoito, na cidade do México, precisamente no salão de festas da residência de seu primo Neji Hyuuga, Sakura observava entediada o grande salão, os olhares de cobiça em sua direção. Seu porte de rainha, beleza singular , temperamento vibrante e feição provocante, emoldurada por cachos rosados, sempre atraiam os olhares masculinos , porém nenhum que considerasse digno de sua pessoa. Vestia um longo vestido em tons de rosa e se encontrava sentada ao lado de sua mãe com um sorriso falso de contentamento.

Apreciava diversão, mas aquela festa era tediosas por um único motivo: Era uma festa para lhe arranjar um marido. Desde que completara dezoito anos sua mãe Kurenai a obrigava a participar desse tipo de festa, na esperança de que arrumasse um bom partido como o de sua irmã Hinata, mas Sakura era voluntariosa, queria o melhor partido, de preferencia que fosse muito mais rico que o de sua irmã, para lhe dar lindos vestidos e jóias, bonito e muito ocupado...

Mas naquele dia se encontrava ainda mais ansiosa em que a festa acabasse e sua mãe decidisse retornar para sua casa no povoado de São Pedro as margens do mar, havia algo nos aredores do povoado de São Pedro que a atraia muito mais que qualquer festa, vestido ou jóia... Além disso ter sua mãe vigiando cada um de seus passos era frustante e incomodo.

- Veja quem vem ali com seu primo Neji!

Os olhos de Sakura se fixou em três jovens que acabavam de entrar no grande salão; porém sua vista se prendeu em um homem alto, de cabelos loiros e com uniforme de gala, não lembrava de te-lo visto em nenhum dos bailes que participara antes, mas algo nele lhe parecia familiar. Com interesse interrogou sua mãe:

- Quem é o que acompanha Neji e Kabuto?

- Tenho certeza que é Naruto Uzumaki, o noivo de sua irmã!

A sensual jovem, com um brilho especial no olhos, sorriu ao perceber que Naruto fora atraido por sua beleza estonteante e não tirava os olhos azulados de sobre sua pessoa.

~~S2~~

Na entrada do grande salão, Neji se afastou dos amigos e foi recepecionar um casal que chegava, Naruto e Kabuto ficaram obsevando as jovens, entre as que se destacava Sakura. Naruto não conseguia parar de fita-la e isso não passou desapercebido por Kabuto.

- É a mais provocante de todas, cheia de fogo, sensual , vibrante... Quer conhece-la?

- Com certeza !- Respondeu sem desviar o olhar da jovem.

Ambos avançaram até ela, que dissimuladamente conversava com sua mãe.

- Ele está vindo em nossa direção.

- Com certeza vem perguntar sobre Kushina, ou, quem sabe, sobre Hinata.

A jovem sorriu com cinismo, duvidava que essa fosse a intenção de Naruto, podia perceber a conhecida chama da atração nos olhos azulados.

Logo suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando Kabuto falou, apontando para Naruto:

- Este meu amigo morre por conhece-la.

- Naruto Uzumaki a seus pés.- Se apresentou o jovem se inclinando em sinal de respeito.

Divertida, fingindo não perceber o impacto que causava no jovem Uzumaki, a moça questionou:

- Não me diga que não se recorda de mim! Sou Sakura Haruno, estou aqui com minha mãe, sua tia Kurenai.

- Que bom revê-lo, Naruto!- Cumprimentou Kurenai nada satisfeita em perceber os olhares que o Uzumaki lançava a Sakura.

Os olhos do Uzumaki foram para a tia sentada ao lado de Sakura, estivera tão concentrado na jovem de madeixas rosadas que não percebera mais nada ao redor.

- Faz tanto tempo que não as vejo, que não as reconheci.

- Sim, faz sete anos que esteve em São Pedro, ficou somente duas semanas, mas só em Campo Real, nem foi nos visitar...

- Sakura!- Kurenai a interrompeu com o olhar severo.

- Lembro-me que Hinata foi em Campo Real, porque não foram também?

- Não foi possível.- Kurenai respondeu simplesmente.

Não considerava necessário lembrar Naruto de que Hinata era a prometida dele, portanto somente a presença de sua filha tinha sido importante em Campo Real há sete anos atrás.

O rapaz sorriu ao ouvir o som de uma valsa ecoar no grande salão e galante estendeu a mão a jovem que o fascinava com seus olhos esmeraldas.

- Me concede a honra dessa dança?

- Lógico.- Aceitou Sakura, se levantando antes que sua mãe tivesse tempo de repreende-la.

Acompanhou Naruto até o centro do grande salão, se deixando guiar durante a dança, enquanto Naruto a fitava com interesse antes de começar uma conversação nem um pouco adequada para um jovem comprometido.

- A senhorita é a moça mais linda que conheci, não consigo deixar de mirar seus olhos.

Sakura desviou o olhar com falsa vergonha.

- Não diga essas coisas...

- Porque não se é a verdade?- O Uzumaki sorria galante.- Ira a festa dos Alberti na sexta?

- Será minha última diversão antes de voltar ao povoado de São Pedro.- Informou sem empolgação.- Mas, porque não falamos de você? Por exemplo... O que lhe agrada?

- No momento o que mais me agrada é uma belissima senhorita que já ocupa um lugar em minha mente e coração.

Sakura o mirou fixamente, e logo, simulando pertubação, perguntou.

- Não lhe parece que... esta sendo demasiado audaz?

- Se te molesta, desculpe-me.

Presunçosa, Sakura pensou em recorda-lo de seu compromisso com Hinata, pois estava claro que o Uzumaki se esquecera dele, mas se conteve, daquela forma a situação estava mais interessante, divertida.

- Não é que me moleste, somente que... não estou acostumada a falar com um cavalheiro tão... impetuoso.- Replicou com ar inocente.

A música cessou, Sakura considerou que seria mais adequado retornar para o lado de sua mãe, Naruto a acompanhou até Kurenai que os encarava com seriedade.

- Tenho que me retirar, nos vemos então na sexta, na casa dos Alberti?

- Está bem.

Naruto se despediu galante sem tirar os olhos de Sakura, o que incomodou Kurenai ao extremo. Havia algo de errado com o Uzumaki, parecia não se recordar que tinha uma noiva.

Ao termino da festa, Kurenai foi tirar satisfações da filha.

- O que Naruto tanto conversou com você?

- Nada de especial.- Sakura respondeu dando de ombros, o que deixava claro que não diria nada além disso.

- Lembre-se que Naruto é o prometido de tua irmã.- Avisou Kurenai antes de se retirar para seu quarto.

Com a expressão cínica, Sakura sentou no sofá da sala e teve uma grande vontade de rir ao se recordar do modo que o Uzumaki a fitara. Podia estar enganada, mas tinha a ligeira impressão que havia plantado a semente do amor no coração de seu belo e rico primo, só faltava que ele fizesse o demais, acabasse com a farsa que era o noivado dele com Hinata e a escolhesse. Teria a oportunidade perfeita de atrai-lo ainda mais na sexta, iria escolher seu melhor vestido e as jóias mais reluzentes, iria hipnotizar a todos, em especial o Uzumaki.

Ouviu passos se aproximando, e ao olhar para trás viu que se tratava de seu primo Neji, ele venho ao seu encontro e se sentou na poltrona do lado oposto, os olhos perolados como os de sua meia-irmã a encarando com uma intensidade estranha.

- Que sorte tem Hinata, estar prometida a um homem tão rico, o sonho de várias jovens.

Sakura sorriu cínica, conhecia Neji muito bem, sabia que estava usando a velha e conhecia técnica de sonda-la em beneficio da prima preferida. Poderia desconversar, mas daquela vez decidiu aclarar alguns fatos

- Não sejas tonto, primo! Só se viram uma ou duas vezes a uns sete anos atrás. Como podem se amar se não se vem?

Neji fechou o semblante. Percebera durante a festa os olhares entre Naruto e Sakura, percebera o que significavam e sabia que se estivesse realmente certo Hinata seria a maior prejudicada. Gostava demasiado de Hinata e não queria vê-la sofrer.

- E o que tem isso? Estarem separados não é impedimento...

Sakura riu interrompendo-o.

- O amor entra pelos olhos e se alimenta de palavras, olhares, beijos, e conhecendo a sonsa da minha irmã, estou segura que entre eles não houve sequer um pequeno toque.- Sakura encarou o primo com um sorriso debochado.- Assim como não houve entre você e ela, e nunca vai haver, ou estou enganada?- Sem esperar resposta Sakura se levantou e saiu do recinto.

Neji ficou sentado sem ação, impressionado com as palavras de Sakura, sabia que a prima não era tão inocente como tentava demonstrar para os familiares, que no fundo Sakura sentia inveja de Hinata, mas somente agora percebia a maldade presente em cada gesto, palavra e olhar dela.

* * *

Enquanto sua irmã Sakura se diverte na capital e sonha em fazer um bom casamento com o jovem Uzumaki, Hinata passa sua tardes no convento de São Pedro preparando-se para ser a esposa perfeita, dedicada todos esses anos a esperar a volta de seu futuro marido, sem imaginar o que seus planos podem a qualquer momento ruir devido a ambição de sua irmã.

Uma de suas atividades diárias era ajudar as freiras, o que fazia com alegria. Naquele dia sua melhor amiga Tenten Mitsashi lhe ajudara e ao termino a acompanhou até em casa onde, ao chegarem, conversaram sobre as últimas novidades do povoado e Hinata contou a amiga as notícias que recebera através de um telegrama de sua mãe.

- Então, Sakura ainda não encontrou marido?

- Foi o que mamãe nos comunicou.

- Hummm- Tenten respirou fundo meio desiludida.- Sua irmã vai conquistar todos os moços disponivéis no povoado e não vai sobrar nada!

- Por favor... não fale dela como se fosse uma... descarada.

Tenten revirou os olhos exasperada com a inocência de Hinata, que era a unica moça da cidade a não perceber que tipo de mulher era sua irmã. Mas sabia que cedo ou tarde a máscara de Sakura cairia.

- Tenho uma noticia também.

- Qual?

Olhando Hinata com atenção, Tenten ficou atenta em qual seria a reação da amiga com a novidade que lhe contaria.

- Ouvi dizer que seu prometido regressou.

Hinata se levantou empolgada com a notícia.

- Naruto regressou? Quem lhe contou?

- O senhor Dosu esteve na capital e disse que o viu.

- Porque minha madrinha não me avisou? Jesus bendito! Sete anos... sete anos sem ve-lo!

- Seguramente não pode vir ao povoado para te dizer.

- Mas... logo que ele estiver aqui, teremos que preparar o casamento.- Se sentou aflita e segurou as mãos de Tente insegura.- E se não lhe agradar?

Antes que Tenten assegurasse a amiga que não havia com o que se preocupar, afinal aquele noivado era um acordo muito bem planejado por duas famílias importantes, o sino tocou e alguns instantes depois a empregada apareceu ao lado da madrinha de Hinata e também mãe do noivo, Kushina Uzumaki. Sempre que a via Tente ficava impressionada que, mesmo tendo um filho com quase trinta anos, a senhora Uzumaki fosse tão bonita. Embora Kushina tivesse um aspecto frágil, era uma mulher conhecida por ter um seu caráter de ferro que se aguçara dia a dia, temida por seus serviçais e adorada pela classe alta de São Pedro.

- Madrinha, que bom ve-la!- Cumprimentou Hinata ao abraça-la.

- Também fico feliz em vê-la, querida.- Sorriu para a afilhada e depois para Tenten.- Como vai Mitsashi?

- Muito bem, senhora.

Com cansaço, Kushina se deixou cair no sofá ao lado de Tenten.

- Só vim lhe dizer que Naruto regressou, sábado já estara em Campo Real e assim que o ver aproveitarei para coloca-la em seu lugar de noiva.- Avisou com um sorriso.- O único que lhe peço é que seja uma boa mulher para meu filho.

Aos ouvidos de Tenten aquilo parecera mais uma ordem, mas para Hinata fora apenas algo ao qual fora preparada sua vida toda.

- E-eu... eu o quero muito!- Declarou um pouco envergonhada.

As três conversaram por algumas horas, depois Kushina se retirou muito satisfeita em saber que logo seus sonhos de unir os Hyuuga aos Uzumaki se tornaria realidade.

Depois que sua madrinha foi embora, Hinata não pode esconder da amiga sua insegurança a respeito do futuro enlace.

- Porque te queixas?

- Na realidade... achava normal receber notícias de Naruto através de minha madrinha... mas não creio que seja normal.

- Te decepciona? Não esta segura de quere-lo?

- Lógico que o quero! Não faço nada além de pensar em Naruto desde que tenho razão! Ele é o amor da minha vida!- Garantiu com expressão sonhadora para logo depois continuar tensa.- Mas... estou tão nervosa...! Quase não conheço meu prometido e logo vou me casar...

- Estou segura que é um bom homem, temeroso de Deus e que lhe amara.

- Que o Senhor a escute.

- Então não se preocupes.- Tenten disse querendo confortar a amiga.- Dentro de pouco o terá aqui e ele a amara tanto quanto o ama.

Aquelas palavras deixaram Hinata mais tranquila, pois lhe traziam a falsa esperança de que Naruto sentiria por ela a devoção e amor que sentia pelo noivo a anos.

* * *

Os anos também transformaram Sasuke Uchiha, cujo coração carrega grande rancor por dona Kushina e por todos da classe alta do povoado de São Pedro.

Fora criado entre brigas e traições desde que fora expulso de Campo Real, o que o tornara um homem de feições arrogantes e decididas, visual rústico com direito a ter em sua orelha um pequeno aro de ouro que brilhava a luz do sol e um corpo forte, esculpido ao longo dos anos de trabalho duro, talvez devido isso se tornara muito popular entre o sexo oposto, que desejavam deslizar os dedos pelos fios negros de seu cabelo com corte arrepiado atrás e com madeixas na frente. Era mal visto pela classe alta do povoado, assim como seus familiares falecidos tinham sido, pelos quais era descrito como um pirata, traficante e conquistador da pior categoria, além de afirmarem que fora criado pelo diabo, algumas pessoas chegavam a dizer que seria o próprio diabo em pessoa e por isso causava fascinação entre as mulheres e pessoas da classe mais baixa, que o pareciam amo-lo e idolatra-lo como a um deus.

Sasuke não se importava com nada do que falavam a seu respeito, ao contrário, faziam questão de dizer que tinham razão, que era o diabo em forma de homem, ser temido pela classe alta o agradava. O que importava para o Uchiha era somente a opinião dos seus, o povo mais necessitado de São Pedro, pelos quais era respeitado e admirado, como naquele momento, caminhando até a taberna de seu amigo Shikamaru Nara e recebendo saudações durante o trajeto.

Ao adentrar a taberna se irritou ao encontrar sua protegida, Ino Yamanaka, atrás do balcão da taberna.

Ino é uma jovem de vinte anos, pele clara, cabelos longos dourados e possuidora de lindos olhos azulados, a quem Sasuke encontrou cinco anos atrás em uma taberna na capital, onde os homens de São Pedro vão para beber, jogar cartas e buscar mulheres com as quais, ao pagar, ficam durante a noite. É certo que foi amante de Sasuke Uchiha, porém também é certo que ele, conhecido pela dureza com que trata os ricos que se aproveitam dos mais pobres, tem bons sentimentos e por isso, ao saber das condições em que vivia Ino, deu por concluida sua relação com ela e decidiu que desde esse momento atuaria como seu protetor. Por isso a presença de Ino trabalhando na taberna do Nara não o agradou.

- Que faz aqui embaixo?

- Shikamaru teve que sair e me pediu que cuidasse da tenda.

Sasuke percorreu com a vista o lugar, se certificando que não existia perigo para ela.

- Traz duas cervejas.

- Sim, capitão.

Enquanto Sasuke conversava com Chouji Akimichi, um homem de cabelos castanhos, olhos negros e que sempre afirmava não ser gordo e sim possuir ossos grandes, Ino o olhava apaixonada por detrás do balcão, sonhava com o dia que Sasuke a pediria em casamento e viveriam felizes na cabana da praia onde ele morava.

Passaram-se algumas horas até a chegada de Skikamaru, um homem de olhos castanhos e cabelo preto longo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo. No mesmo instante que o Nara atravessou a porta de entrada da taberna, Sasuke se voltou rápido para Ino e ordenou:

- Suba para teu quarto!

- Está bem...- Ino nunca contestava uma ordem dele.

Observando Ino correr apressada pelas escadas que levavam aos dormitórios, Sasuke se voltou para Shikamaru agora ao seu lado, que não conseguia ocultar seu desassossego com o olhar frio do Uchiha.

- Quando te disse que cuidasse de Ino, o acordo foi que ela não deveria trabalhar na cantina!

- Te prometo que não voltara a se repeti, mas o melhor é leva-la contigo.- O Nara se encostou no balcão olhando de lado para o Uchiha.- Não creio que ela se oponha a que a coloque em sua cama, pois vive a pedir isso, não?

Sasuke não respondeu, a expressão se conservava inabalável, porém por dentro controlava a vontade de gritar com o amigo. A idéia do Nara poderia parecer tentadora a maioria dos homens, mas a muito considerava a Yamanaka como sua irmã mais nova e, embora ninguém acreditasse nisso, seu único desejo em relação a jovem era protege-la, nada mais.

- Claro que se não queres... acomode-a como criada em alguma casa.- Aconselhou ao perceber nos olhos negros do amigo a raiva contida, conhecia Sasuke muito bem para se deixar enganar pela falsa serenidade.- Ino se tornou uma linda mulher, se algo chega a lhe suceder, perderia a razão e brigaria comigo.

Sasuke olhou para as escadas por onde Ino subira, Shikamaru estava certo, necessitava achar um local seguro para manter Ino.

* * *

Quando o jovem Naruto chega a Campo Real, sua mãe o espera de braços abertos e os olhos cheios de lágrimas porque depois de tantos anos a regressado seu filho, a única ração de sua vida.

- Finalmente o terei comigo para sempre.

O abraçou com força.

- Sim, mamãe, retornei e tenho uma boa notícia para a senhora.

- Qual?

- Estou apaixonado por uma mulher, Sakura Haruno, a filha da tia Kurenai, e quero me casar com ela.

Kushina se afastou do filho espantada.

- Que disse?

Invadido pelo entusiasmo, Naruto ignorou a cara de susto de sua mãe.

- Nem me recordava dela, mas quando a vi, me enamorei como um louco!

- Filho, por Deus! Tu não pode casar-te com Sakura!

O desconcerto do rapaz foi visivel.

- Por que não? Ela não está comprometida.

- Mas você sim... com Hinata, irmã de Sakura!

- Eu não sabia!- Interrompeu com tom duro.

- Mas... desde que eram crianças te disse que Hinata e tu algum dia se casariam!

- Não me lembro de nada disso.- Naruto encarou a mãe com seriedade.- Por que não voltou a falar desse compromisso quando mais velho?

- Porque... porque pensei que não fazia diferença.- Deu de ombros.- A sete anos, quando passaste uma temporada em Campo Real, pensei que estava sobreentendido.

- Sinto muito mãe, mas me apaixonei por outra, e me casarei com Sakura.- Anunciou decidido.- Espero que me ajude.

Kushina fitou Naruto intensamente e por um momento viu Minato no filho, a mesma persistência ao desejar algo, a mesma teimosia.

- Eu... creio que deveria pensar um pouco... estou segura que vai gostar de Hinata e muito mais que Sakura.- Nervosa sugeriu na tentativa de faze-lo mudar de idéia.

- Pode ser a mulher mais bonita do mundo, mas não a quero! Não vou cumprir um compromisso que a senhora fez em meu nome quando criança.

Como último recurso, buscou um pequeno argumento para forçar seu filho a cumprir com o compromisso adquirido na infância.

- E Sakura... corresponde a seus sentimentos?

- Não falei com ela sobre isso por decência, mas creio que sim.

- Como queira, Naruto, farei o que me pede.

- Obrigada, mãe.

Recebendo o abraço empolgado de um alegre Naruto, Kushina deu adeus a seus planos.

* * *

**N/A** - **_Oi gente! Olha eu aqui de volta o/. Demorei um pouco devido trabalho, outras fics e a dificuldade de transformar uma telenovela em fic, decidir o que manter do enredo original e o que mudar fez com que eu demorasse a postar esse capítulo, mas tô de volta e espero que tenham gostado. Esse capítulo só mostra um pouco do que o tempo fez aos nossos adorados personagens, além de apresentar novos personagens que vão aprontar muito, tipo a Ino e o Kabuto, mas o próximo terá fortes emoções, principalmente pra Hinata, tadinha foi passada pra trás, pela própria irmã ainda por cima T-T Mas não tá nesse barco furado sozinha. O que quero dizer? No próximo capítulo eu esclareço xD _**

**Agradecimentos:**

******Pinkuiro** - De nada, você merece, fico muito contente que tenha gostado, afinal foi a sua curiosidade que me deu coragem suficiente pra abraçar esse projeto ^-^. A Kushina vai fazer muita maldade movida pelo conhecido amor de mãe, que vai deixar o Naruto em maus lençóis as vezes, mães são assim mesmo xD. Hinata e Sakura são meias irmãs e também vão ser inimigas declaradas mais a frente, graças ao Naruto e ao Sasuke, mais pelo Sasuke, rsrs. Infelizmente o Itachi teve de morrer ç.ç, mas junto foi o mala do Madara (odeio ele ò.ó). Espero que curta esse novo capítulo xD.

**Elara-chan** - A história é boa com certeza e espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Lyric T**. - O Sasuke tem uma vida sofrida mesmo, mas todo sofrimento tem uma recompensa, uma delas é a amizade do Naruto, embora o destino queira acabar com isso T-T. Jura que a parte da morte dos Uchihas ficou ótima? Nunca havia tentado escrever nada do tipo, tive muito medo que ficasse sem sentido, que bom que gostou ^-^.

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123** - A Kushina vai aprontar muita maldade ainda, principalmente contra o Sasuke, que já sofre muito com a língua grande do povo... embora tenha uma ponta de verdade no que dizem.

**pandoraff** - A história é super emocionante, adoro ela, tanto que assisto várias e várias vezes, ainda mais agora ^-^. SasuHina é o melhor casal mesmo, tão apaixonantes *-*

**Lell Ly** - Espero que esse capítulo renda uma review aquecedora de coração *-* e que ajude a aplacar um pouco da curiosidade em torno do destino de Sasuke e o fofo do Naruto ^-^.

**FranHyuug****a** - As crianças cresceram e apareceram (eu e meus trocadilhos em graça u_u ), espero que esse capítulo aplaque um pouco a sua curiosidade, em vez de aumentar como acontecia comigo quando assistia a telenovela, rsrs. O Sasuke vai ter muito azar pela frente (tenho de ser sincera, adoro ve-lo sofrer XD ). Nossa eu achei que a cena da morte dos Uchiha tinha ficado péssima, que havia prejudicado o capítulo, imagina a minha cara quando li que você achou a cena digna de filme O.O, nem acredito, Fran-chan, vc é um amor *-*. A Kushina é uma mãe zelosa e exagerada nos cuidados do filho único e adorado, creio que é por isso que é alheia aos sentimentos dos outros. Eu me superei no capítulo anterior no quesito "matando os personagens que amo", rss, a morte do Minato é a única que segue a história original, mas nem assim consigo deixar de sofrer T-T e desejar que a Kushina se dê mal (aponta o dedo pra Kushina- A culpa é toda dela ò.ó ). Eu sempre quis ver a Kurenai como mãe da Hina, elas parecem se dar tão bem no anime, por isso aproveitarei ao máximo essa oportunidade de ouro n.n. Já disse que sou sua fã? Que sou apaixonada por suas fics SasuHina? Você é maravilhosa e suas reviews me deixam eufórica, pulo de felicidade com cada uma delas *-*, por isso aguento o peso de ter te cativado, pois Fran-chan, você me cativou a muito tempo e vai ter de me aguentar também, rss.

**zoey hyuuga** - Que bom que consegui passar as emoções do Sasuke, isso quer dizer que tô no caminho certo, iupi \o/. Creio que essa fic vai ser grandinha, mas tentarei simplificar alguns fatos pra não deixa-la muito looonngaaa, rsrs. (Segurando a zoey-chan) Não quebra a cara da Kushina, ainda, mas tarde quem sabe xP. Devo confessar que sinto mais pena do que raiva da Kushina, ela faz tudo por amor cego ao filho, é de dá dó. Agora a Sakura, essa eu deixo vc quebra todinha, num vô muito com a cara dela mesmo u_u.

******E a todos que favoritaram a fic S2**

******__****Big Beijos e até mais o/**  



	4. Fim de um sonho

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a um gênio chamado Kishimoto**

**Fic baseada no romance e telenovela de mesmo nome da escritora Caridad Bravo Adams, qualquer semelhança não é por acaso xD**

**Presente para Pinkuiro**

* * *

Bordando em silêncio Hinata as vezes olhava temerosa para o lado, onde seu pai se encontrava sentado em sua poltrona favorita lendo um livro. Embora compreendesse a busca de um bom partido para sua irmã, Hinata ansiava para o retorno de sua mãe e Sakura, pois não gostava de ter que ficar tantos dias tendo como unica companhia seu severo pai, sentia que ao menor movimento poderia desagrada-lo e receber um olhar duro de desgosto. Durante a semana conseguia tolerar já que passava praticamente o dia todo no convento ou recebia a visita de Tenten, mas nos fins de semana, quando seu pai passava o dia todo em casa, só tinha permissão para participar da missa e depois devia ficar o resto do dia em casa no que seu pai classificara como momento de ter a família reunida. Para seu azar Tenten não suportara os olhares atravessados de Hiashi toda vez que falavam um pouco mais alto ou riam e deixara claro que nesses dias só pisaria os pés na mansão Hyuuga quando Kurenai estivesse presente, por não gostar de Sakura também não fizera questão da presença da rósea. Nem mesmo os empregados se atreviam a passar diante do senhor Hyuuga. O silêncio que rodeava Hinata era tanto que tinha a impressão que iria sufocar, o pior era que as horas pareciam não passar nunca.

O sino da porta tocou e Hinata segurou a vontade de correr para atender a porta, o que colocaria uma expressão de censura no rosto de seu pai, preferindo fingir que toda sua atenção se encontrava fixada no bordado em suas mãos e não na servente que se encaminhou para abrir a porta. Porém assim que reconheceu Kurenai e Sakura na porta não se segurou mais e emocionada foi ao encontro da mãe e da irmã.

- Que bom vê-las!- Abraçou a irmã e depois a mãe.- A que horas chegaram?

- Ha pouco.- Respondeu Kurenai ainda abraçada a filha caçula.

- Não encontramos um coche na praça e tivemos que vir andando.- Sakura reclamou mal-humorada, se encontrava cansada e suada devido a caminhada.

Caminhou até Hiashi e com espontaneidade o abraçou.

- É muito bom revê-lo, pai.

- Também é bom revê-la, Sakura, embora já saiba das más notícias.- Hiashi voltou a se sentar a espera que suas filhas e esposa fizessem o mesmo.- Que defeitos achou nos pretendentes dessa vez?

Com altivez, Sakura ajeitou a saia ampla do vestido de veludo rosa claro com adornos dourados e decote ousado antes de se sentar no sofá e retirar calmamente de sua cabeça o grande chapéu feito do mesmo tecido e enfeitado com grandes penas douradas, deixando a mostra o cabelo rosado preso em um coque com alguns cachos descendo delicados até os ombros.

- A verdade é que nenhum era rico o bastante para fazer parte da nossa família.- Se queixou retirando as luvas e o chale antes de olhar para Hiashi com seu melhor sorriso.- Não quero me casar com um inútil que gaste toda a nossa fortuna.

- Entendo.- Hiashi disse simplesmente antes de mudar de assunto.- E como está Neji?

Pela expressão de seu pai, Hinata podia garantir que as palavras de Sakura o desagradou, mas como sempre Hiashi não foi severo com sua irmã mais velha como era com ela, sentia um pouco de ciúmes do tratamento diferenciado que sua irmã recebia, sem reprimendas ou olhares de insatisfação. Respirando fundo para apagar aquele sentimento ruim em relação a forma que seu pai tratava sua irmã, Hinata voltou sua atenção ao que Sakura falava.

- O primo Neji está muito bem, prometeu que logo vem nos visitar.

- Que bom...- Hinata disse empolgada para logo depois, ao notar o olhar de desagrado de seu pai, se explicar mais contida.- Seria ótimo que esteja aqui para meu casamento.

Ante as palavras de Hinata, um relampejo de inveja passou pelo olhar de Sakura e com estudada feição contente, a sensual moça informou.

- Nós vimos Naruto na capital, na casa do nosso primo e dos Alberti.

- Mesmo?- Se voltou Hinata sorrindo diante da referência ao seu noivo mas contendo a curiosidade diante da presença do pai.

Ao perceber que Sakura se abanava com as mãos devido o calor, Hinata pensou em um pretexto perfeito para se retirarem da sala.

- Sakura, creio que deva se trocar.- Recomendou.- Estamos na costa, faz muito calor e essa roupa é muito bonita, mas muito grossa para usa-la no povoado.

- É o que está na moda nos salões.- Retrucou Sakura olhando com desdem para o vestido simples de seda lilás, adornado com rendas e com gola alta que Hinata usava antes de acrescentar com um falso sorriso.- Mas devo confessar que me sinto cozinhar dentro desse belo vestido.

Percebendo a intenção por trás das palavras de Hinata, Kurenai declarou radiante.

- Já mandei as empregadas levarem nossas malas para os quartos, seria ótimo que Hinata te ajudasse a arrumar suas roupas, Sakura.

Notando o que sua irmã e mãe pretendiam, Sakura acompanhou Hinata até seu quarto a espera do que a mais nova perguntaria, sem se surpreender com o silêncio que se instalou entre elas. Sorriu divertida observando Hinata arrumar suas roupas, entre ela e sua irmã havia um grande abismo, tudo o que tinha em vivacidade e alegria, Hinata o possui em de pudor. Ainda se surpreendia por terem, mesmo que só pelo lado materno, o mesmo sangue, eram tão distintas.

- Suas novas roupas são lindíssimas...

- Porque não deixa de hesitar e pergunta logo sobre o seu noivo?

Por um instante Hinata encarou a irmã sem graça, mas depois riu antes de se sentar sobre a cama ao lado de Sakura.

- Ele perguntou algo a meu respeito?- Quis saber segurando as mãos de Sakura entre as suas.

- Seu nome foi mencionado.- "Porém passou mais tempo falando o quanto sou bonita", pensou Sakura lembrando de quando conversara com Naruto.

Hinata riu animada e Sakura a encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada, sem entender como alguém podia ficar tão eufórica com tão pouco.

- E... o quer muito?

- Como não vou querer? É meu prometido... meu futuro marido.- Com sinceridade Hinata exclamou.- Estou tão contente...! A noite quase não durmo, só de pensar que logo o verei... não sei... me dá até calafrios...

- Caramba... nunca imaginei tanto entusiasmo.- Sakura riu ao perceber o leve rubor que tomou conta da face alva da irmã.- "A casta e pura Hinata" falando desse jeito...- Ignorou o olhar ofendido da irmã diante de suas palavras e completou maliciosa.- A mim não enganas Hinata, morre de vontade de sentir os beijos do Uzumaki, de ter o corpo quente dele por debaixo das saias!

Hinata se levantou chocada com o que a irmã dissera.

- Esses pensamentos são obscenos, vergonhosos!- Alterada caminhou em direção a saída.- Vou deixa-la para que descanses.

Antes que abrisse a porta Sakura veloz se levantou e a segurou pelo braço.

- Irmã... como mulheres que somos, ambas sentimos o mesmo a respeito dos homens, só que eu externo o que tu ocultas, pois não sou hipócrita.

Puxando o braço, Hinata se retirou apresada deixando uma irritada Sakura para trás.

* * *

No dia seguinte na cabine de um barco ancorado, Sasuke se reunia com dois marinheiros, seus amigos de confiança, Chouji Akimichi e Kiba Inuzuka, um homem de traços selvagens, olhos negros, cabelo marrom e tatuagens em forma de caninos vermelhos cobrindo suas bochechas. Se encontravam iluminados pela luz fraca de algumas velas em um castiçal sobre a escrivaninha da cabine, as janelas tinham sido fechadas para que ninguém ouvisse o que combinavam dentro do barco batizado de Satán por Sasuke para aumentar sua má fama.

- O melhor seria passar o carregamento de madrugada, quando há menos vigilância.- Opinou Kiba com o olhar atendo no mapa precário que fizera do local que roubariam em alguns dias.- Porém devemos ter alguém de dentro para nos dar cobertura.

- O licenciado Momochi é compadre do chefe da guarnição militar, posso convence-lo a nos ajudar.- Afirmou Chouji lembrando de um dos vários clientes da taberna de Shikamaru.

Mesmo não gostando de buscar aliados fora de seu circulo de amizade, Sasuke decidiu que naquele caso teria que abrir uma exceção ou não conseguiria roubar o carregamento que lhe foi pedido e que lhe renderia um grande lucro.

- Ofereça cinco por cento dos lucros a ele caso nos ajude, porém só ira receber quando a mercadoria chegue em meu barco.- Sentenciou dando por terminada a reunião ao apagar as velas e abrir as janelas da cabine deixando a luz do sol entrar.

- Vamos na taberna do Shikamaru tomar algo e encontrar o licenciado Momochi.- Ordenou caminhado para fora da cabine.

- Como queira, capitão.- Disseram os amigos ao mesmo tempo seguindo-o para fora do barco.

Kiba se colocou ao lado do amigo ainda em dúvida sobre colocar alguém que mal conheciam para ajuda-los em uma operação tão perigosa.

- Momochi é como qualquer outro, está contigo conforme lhe pague bem, mas quando pegue a prata, te traira...- Notou que Sasuke tinha o olhar perdido na direção contrária.- Hey! Não esta me escutando.

Seguiu o olhar do capitão e notou duas jovens de costas comprando algumas peças de roupas típicas das mulheres simples do povoado, uma era morena, cabelos negros presos em um coque, vestia roupas simples, a outra tinha o cabelo longo que descia até a cintura fina em uma cascata de cachos rosados bem feitos presos com uma presilha de ouro em forma de flor e trajava um vestido de saia ampla e mangas bufantes em tom de azul claro, deixava claro que era da alta sociedade. A jovem, talvez percebendo que era observada com intensidade, girou o rosto para a direção em que eles se encontravam e Kiba ficou fascinado com os lindos olhos esverdeados que a mesma tinha, não se surpreendendo ao notar que as pequenas esmeraldas cercadas por longos cílios se fixaram nas orbes negras de Sasuke, o que significava que ou era uma das amantes do capitão ou logo se tornaria.

- Bela mulher, não acha capitão?- Disse com malícia levando uma cotovelada de Chouji.

- Cala a boca, idiota!

- Quem é você para...

- Deixem para brigar depois, vamos!- Ordenou Sasuke puxando Kiba para sua frente com brusquidão.

Porém isso não impediu o homem de traços caninos de ver seu capitão inclinar a cabeça de leve em direção a jovem de olhos verdes em um cumprimento, nos lábios finos um sorriso de canto carregado de segundas intenções, antes de seguir seu caminho, e nem de notar que a jovem sorriu com satisfação diante do galanteio mudo enquanto os acompanhava com o olhar.

* * *

Em Campo Real Kurenai e Hiashi se encontraram com Kushina para falar do matrimônio que uniria a vida de Naruto e Hinata, mas após se sentarem a viúva Uzumaki pegou o casal Hyuuga de surpresa ao afirmar com a voz vacilante:

- Não sei como dizer... mas resulta que Naruto... não quer mais se casar com Hinata.

- Como?- Kurenai se levantou inquieta com o que sua prima dissera.

- Kurenai, sente-se.- Pediu Hiashi com seu tom de voz que não aceitava negativas.- Continue o que dizia Kushina.

Ao voltar para seu lugar Kurenai baixou o olhar para suas mãos que se apertavam com aflição, pensando em qual seria a reação de Hinata ao saber do fim de seu noivado. Sabia que sua menina sofreria muito pois amava de todo coração o jovem Uzumaki. Balançando a cabeça ao decidir prestar atenção no motivo que fizera Naruto rejeitar sua filha, cobrindo a boca chocada ao ouvir a prima declarar após passar as mãos com nervosismo sobre o vestido preto que usava.

- Conheceu na Cidade do México uma mulher e se enamorou, tanto que quer pedir a mão dessa jovem.

Com um fio de voz Kurenai perguntou sem suspeitar da surpreendente resposta que receberia.

- E... quem é?

- Se trata de Sakura, sua filha mais velha.- Confessou Kushina.- Prometi a Naruto que lhes pediria a mão de Sakura em casamento.

Atônita Kurenai ficou sem palavras.

- Insisti para que Naruto cumprisse o prometido, mas ele é como o pai não posso controla-lo.- Se explicou Kushina ao lembrar-se do olhar determinado de seu filho.

Como poderia ir contra os planos do filho quando ainda tinha vivida na memória o que a persistência de Minato custara a sua família. Mesmo indo contra tudo que sonhara para o destino de seu filho aceitaria a jovem Haruno. O que mais lhe doía era a perda do título de conde, mas pelo menos uniria os Hyuuga em um laço muito forte, sabia que mesmo não sendo filha legítima de Hiashi, Sakura era tratada como tal por ele, estranhamente até com muito mais consideração que Hinata.

- Como diremos isso a Hinata?

Indagou uma angustiada Kurenai umedecendo os seus lábios ressecados.

- Também sinto pena, mas que podemos fazer?- Kushina perguntou com a voz firme, contrastando com a angustia de sua prima.- Agora, se de algum consolo servir, diga a Hinata que me comprometo a lhe buscar um bom partido.

- Resolveremos isso depois.- Decidiu Hiashi sem se abalar com o fim do noivado da filha.- Devemos nos preocupar se Sakura aceitara a proposta de casamento.

Kurenai não conseguia acreditar que sua prima realmente achasse que procurar um novo noivo para Hinata ajudaria em algo, assim como não conseguia entender como Hiashi conseguia pensar em um possível matrimônio entre Sakura e Naruto quando sabia que essa notícia causaria grande sofrimento a Hinata. Sem saber como agir diante dos acontecimentos a sua frente, Kurenai apertou com força as mãos sobre o colo enquanto tentava conter a vontade de chorar pelo sonho despedaçado de sua filha mais nova.

* * *

Em seu pequeno escritório no centro de São Pedro, Kakashi examinava uma pilha de documentos sobre sua escrivaninha, de tempos em tempos passava os dedos entre os fios brancos de seu cabelo e ajeitava a máscara de pano que cobria sua boca, concentrado no caso que recebera de uma humilde família que temia ser despejada, quando o sino tocou.

- Pode entrar, a porta está aberta!- Comunicou sem tirar a atenção do que fazia.

- Don Kakashi...

Levantou o olhar ao não reconhecer a voz do visitante, o que era uma surpresa em um povoado tão pequeno, e ficou intrigado com um homem alto, loiro de olhos azuis muito elegante que o encarava com um sorriso largo.

- Não me reconhece? Sou Naruto!

Se levantou emocionado diante de sua inesperada visita, reconhecendo as semelhanças entre o jovem e seu amigo falecido.

- Naruto, como cresceu e está muito parecido com seu pai!

Naruto abraçou Kakashi contente pela comparação, se sentou, aguardou que o licenciado lhe servisse uma taça de bebida e depois se sentasse para esclarecer porque fora procura-lo.

- Estou seguro que não se esqueceu de um rapaz chamado Sasuke Uchiha, que passou um tempo em Campo Real.

- Sasuke! Acompanhei o crescimento dele e, embora não tenha aceitado minha ajuda, o considero como o filho que nunca tive.- Comentou antes de perguntar curioso.- Porque quer saber sobre ele?

- Talvez não saiba, mas meu pai, antes de morrer, me pediu que não o desamparasse nunca.- Informou Naruto recordando a promessa que fizera a seu pai no leito de morte.- Na época era apenas um menino e minha mãe decidiu me enviar para estudar no estrangeiro, mas agora que estou de volta quero ajuda-lo.

Incomodado Kakashi se remexeu em seu assento, da última vez que um Uzumaki decidira ajudar um Uchiha só houve sofrimento para ambos os lados.

- Naruto, cresceste em uma família rica e de boa reputação, foi educado por um longo tempo no exterior e posso notar por seus modos que recebeu uma ótima educação; Sasuke, ao contrario, cresceu só, se defendendo de tudo e todos com unhas e dentes, se tornou um homem orgulhoso de sua má fama, sendo rude e frio com aqueles que tentam impedi-lo de alcançar o que deseja. Todos em São Pedro tem algo a dizer sobre ele, para alguns é o próprio diabo... para outros um pobre homem que busca sua vida.- Soltou um riso sem humor ao declarar.- Não é precisamente o tipo de homem que necessite proteção.

- Quero pelo menos tentar ajuda-lo, oferecer um trabalho em Campo Real.- Informou decidido a atender o último desejo de seu pai.- Preciso saber aonde posso encontra-lo.

- Como queira...- Disse Kakashi por fim.- Quando está em São Pedro Sasuke costuma se encontrar com os amigos na taberna do Shikamaru perto do porto.

O jovem Uzumaki, nobre e fiel como todo bom cavalheiro, se levantou ansioso em encontrar o que fora seu companheiro de jogos infantis para presta-lhe seu apoio, mas antes que saísse Kakashi ainda o advertiu.

- Não espere que Sasuke relembre os velhos tempos, aquele menino culpa dona Kushina por todo mal em sua vida.

Com o aviso de Kakashi em mente, Naruto se retirou apressado, sabia em que direção o porto se situava por isso não achava difícil encontrar a tal taberna. Subiu em seu cavalo e em poucos minutos apeou em frente a uma taberna com um pedaço de madeira com a inscrição "Shikamaru" pintada em branco. Entrou no local mal iluminado com forte odor de álcool e o percorreu com os olhos, notando somente cinco homens, três sentados em um canto mais afastado, sendo ocultados pelas sombras, impedindo que Naruto conseguisse distingui-los, o quarto era um moreno de cabelo preto que se encontrava sentado em frente ao balcão, aparentava embriagues e resmungava algo que deixava o quinto homem, um moreno de cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, com uma expressão entediada na face morena.

Sem certeza se Sasuke seria um daqueles homens, Naruto se aproximou do balcão chamando a atenção do homem de rabo de cavalo.

- Vim encontrar Sasuke Uchiha.

Shikamaru fitou o homem loiro a sua frente de cima a baixo com desconfiança. Nunca vira aquele homem antes e não tinha certeza se seria o novo cliente de Sasuke ou algum novo funcionário da guarda de São Pedro, o único que ficara claro era que tinha dinheiro suficiente para gastar em roupas finas.

- O que quer com o capitão?

- Me chamo Naruto Uzumaki, preciso falar com ele sobre...

Foi interrompido por uma voz grave.

- O que deseja comigo, Uzumaki?

Se virou, seus olhos azuis cruzando com olhos negros e frios.

Por sempre ficar atento a sua volta, Sasuke vira o loiro adentrar a taberna e perguntar por ele, de início pensou que fosse algum novo cliente, mas ao ouvi-lo dizer _Naruto Uzumaki_, sentiu a necessidade de ir embora da taberna para evitar confusão na taberna de seu amigo, mas não poderia parecer ter medo daquela família diante de seus amigos, por isso se levantou de repente da cadeira que ocupava e seguiu até o balcão, o ódio emanando por cada poro de seu corpo. Odiava Kushina Uzumaki que com sua influência mantivera a polícia ao seu redor praticamente durante todos os últimos quinze anos, não que fosse santo, admitia que ignorava a lei, mas a mulher o perseguira até mesmo quando, de início, quisera seguir uma vida honesta.

- De verdade é o Sasuke? Sou Naruto Uzumaki.- Chamou sua atenção o Uzumaki com um sorriso sincero e cordial.- Fomos amigos... até certa vez planejamos fugir juntos e comprar um barco...

- Já ouvi seu nome quando falou com Shikamaru.- O moreno o interrompeu novamente com mal humor.- Vem pelo seu dinheiro?- Indagou antes de retirar um saquinho do bolso, lhe mostrar o conteúdo, várias moedas douradas, e entrega-lo ao loiro.- Aqui está e com juros!

Após isso se virou para se retirar, mas Naruto o deteve segurando seu braço.

- Espere!

- Solte-me.- Sasuke exigiu com o olhar ameaçador.

Naruto o soltou, não por temer o moreno, mas porque acreditava que ao explicar o que o levara até aquele lugar Sasuke ficaria mais acessível.

- Quero lhe fazer uma proposta de emprego q...

- Não aceito nada vindo de um Uzumaki a anos.- Ele comunicou ao interromper o loiro, depois olhou um ponto atrás de Naruto e ordenou.- Vamos!

Só nesse momento Naruto reparou que havia dois homens a suas costas com as mãos sobre uma adaga que usavam presa no cinto, pela forma que o encaravam deixavam a mensagem de que caso tentasse uma nova aproximação não sairia vivo. Em desvantagem, Naruto deixou Sasuke partir, mas não desistiria de refazer os laços de amizade facilmente, voltaria a tentar na primeira oportunidade que se apresentasse e, tinha certeza, não tardaria a chegar.

* * *

Depois de horas caminhando pelo mercado escolhendo tecidos para os novos vestidos que pediria para a costureira local lhe fazer, Sakura voltou animada para sua casa acompanhada por Kin Tsuchi, uma morena de cabelo e olhos negros, servente em quem a rósea colocara toda a sua confiança, não havia segredo sobre Sakura que Kin não tivesse conhecimento, por isso preferia a companhia de Kin a qualquer outra servente. Não se surpreendeu ao ver Hinata sentada bordando.

- Deveria sair ao mercado as vezes, Hinata, onde por sinal continua tendo "ângulos" fascinantes...- Recomendou Sakura com um sorriso luminoso ao lembrar de um certo homem de olhos negros.

- Prefiro ficar em casa terminando de bordar meu enxoval.- Disse Hinata sorrindo ao lembrar a boda que se aproximava.

Sakura olhou com pouco caso para a toalhinha que sua irmã bordava feliz. Queria saber o que Naruto faria ao saber de seu noivado, se levaria os planos de sua mãe adiante. Torcia para que aquele casamento não ocorresse e assim poderia ter alguma chance de conquistar o Uzumaki.

- E mamãe?- Perguntou Sakura ao sentar ao lado de Hinata.

- Saiu com papai para visitar minha madrinha.

- Ah, foram buscar notícias de Naruto.

- Sim...- Hinata olhou para Sakura envergonhada ao lembrar da conversa do dia anterior.- Quero me desculpar contigo por ontem... por minha atitude, é que não estou acostumada a falar de certas coisas... me da vergonha comenta-las, até mesmo pensa-las.

- Tudo bem, cada um é como é.- Comentou Sakura dando de ombros indiferente.

A porta se abriu dando passagem para seus pais e para a viúva Kushina Uzumaki. Carinhosa, Hinata se levantou e foi ao encontro deles abraçar a mãe e depois a madrinha, enquanto Sakura só se levantou por educação e aguardou paciente que se aproximassem e se sentassem para voltar a seu lugar.

- Como está Naruto?- Quis saber a morena ansiosa por notícias.

Incapaz de controlar sua angustia, Kurenai inventou um pretexto para afastar sua filha do sofrimento que a revelação do fim de seu noivado causaria.

- Querida... porque não vai ajudar a preparar um suco para nós?

Hinata se levantou novamente transbordando de alegria.

- Claro...

- Não saia agora, Hinata.- Cortou Hiashi sereno.- Não adianta adiar, Kurenai.- Falou ignorando o olhar suplicante da esposa e fazendo Hinata encara-lo confusa.- Sua madrinha se esqueceu de mencionar o acordo entre nossas famílias ao jovem Naruto.

- Quando falamos do matrimônio entre Naruto e você, ele tinha quatorze anos e ao que parece ele não reconhece esse compromisso.- Corrigiu Kushina.

A jovem sentiu que seu coração batia cada vez mais acelerado, suas pernas pareciam não conseguir suportar seu corpo e por isso voltou a se sentar sentindo que tudo ao seu redor girava.

- Ele não... me quer...?

- Assim é.- Confirmou Hiashi com a voz desprovida de sentimentos.- Ele deseja se casar com...

- Hiashi!- Kurenai o interrompeu desesperada.- Não, por favor.

- Devemos deixar tudo as claras, Kurenai.- Retrucou Hiashi com o olhar duro.- Naruto quer se casar com Sakura.

Impactada, Hinata olhou para Sakura que a encarou parecendo chocada com o que ouvira, sentiu naquele momento a mente enevoada, não conseguia assimilar a noticia.

- Eu... eu...- Sentiu os olhos arderem e com as primeiras lágrimas descendo por seu rosto correu para seu quarto.

- Amor...?- Kurenai fez menção de seguir Hinata mais Hiashi a segurou

- Deixe-a, Hinata precisa se acostumar, chega de trata-la como uma boneca de vidro.

- Como pode agir assim com sua própria filha?- Kurenai o repreendeu sem se importar com seu tom de voz alterado.- Tento compreender a distância que se auto impõem com relação a Hinata, mas não queira que eu faça o mesmo.

Se levantou para ir atrás de sua filha mais nova, porém Kushina a impediu ao se levantar, segurar a mão da prima e olhar em direção a Sakura que permanecia em silêncio ocultando sua satisfação com as novidades.

- Devemos tratar de outros assuntos por enquanto Kurenai.- Fez a prima se sentar e olhou séria para Sakura.- Seus pais concordam em dar sua mão em casamento para Naruto, mas gostaria de saber se aceita?

Esperta o bastante para saber que deveria ocultar que ansiava por aquele compromisso, Sakura se levantou fingindo que tal proposta a incomodava.

- Não sei se devo aceitar tal proposta vindo do homem que até poucos instantes atrás era o prometido de minha irmã, tenho que pensar, por isso peço permissão para me retirar?

Recebendo a permissão, Sakura seguiu para seu quarto tentando segurar a vontade de rir.

* * *

Com o coração destroçado e lágrimas a molha sua pálida face, Hinata sente que sua vida não tem sentido depois da triste notícia que tinge de negro seus sonhos. Se encontrava perturbada, conseguia visualizar os olhares de pena em sua direção quando andasse pelas ruas do povoado e o de decepção na face séria de seu pai. A muito se dera conta que decepcionara seu pai ao não nascer homem, como o desejo de todos os pais quando se tratava do primogênito, e de ter acabado com as possibilidades de sua mãe ter outros filhos, pois devido uma complicação durante seu nascimento Kurenai não poderia gerar outra criança. Agora acabara com a a unica felicidade que dera ao senhor Hiashi, seu noivado com Naruto. Acabara com a sua própria felicidade e sua irmã é que ocuparia o lugar no coração de Naruto que até então pensara ser seu.

- Porque me fizeram crer que iamos nos casar e me fizeram quere-lo, pensando que iria ser meu marido? Porque foram tão crueis comigo?- Falou em meio ao pranto.- Sakura tinha razão. Eu também pensava coisas proibidas... tinha desejado com tanta força... e agora... O que vou fazer? Fugir? Todos saberão que fui trocada pela minha irmã... Oh, Deus meu!

Olhou para o crucifixo na parede em busca de consolo e de repente uma idéia se formou em sua mente pertubada pela rejeição. Secando as lágrimas se ergueu da cama, saiu do quarto e caminhou até a sala que, como imaginava, ainda se encontrava ocupada por seus pais e sua madrinha.

- Meu amor não chore.- Pediu sua mãe ao abraça-la.

Se afastou dos braços protetores e, com o orgulho próprio de uma dama da alta sociedade, forçou um sorriso para disfarça sua dor e com aparente tranquilidade e indiferença, que estava muito distante de estar presente em seu coração andou sem vacilar até sua madrinha.

- Quero falar sobre... a decisão de Naruto de romper o compromisso.

- Entendo que para ti tenha sido...

- Um grande alivio.- A interrompeu antes que perdesse a coragem de dizer o que precisava.- Faz algum tempo que venho desejando me dedicar-me ao serviço do senhor.

Um silêncio pesado se instalou na sala.

- Quer dizer que... pensa ingressar no convento?- Perguntou Kushina sem acreditar no que ouvira.- Sempre pensei que amava Naruto.

- Sim, quero me tornar freira.- Confirmou Hinata desviando o olhar ao declarar.- Quero Naruto, mas com o amor que devemos ter a nosso próximo.- Sentiu o coração doendo com as palavras que saiam sem controle por seus lábios.- Se meu destino tivesse sido casar-me, ele haveria aceitado, mas se ele não quis... para mim é um alivio.

Mesmo com a determinação de Hinata em mentir, Hiashi, com a experiência de sua madurez, compreendeu a verdadeira razão daquela farsa.

- Me alegro que pense dessa maneira, Hinata.- Declarou para quebrar outro momento de completo silêncio.- Sua mãe e sua madrinha estavam angustiadas.

Os olhos perolados de pai e filha se encontraram, os de Hiashi passavam a Hinata que por ele não fazia diferença do que faria dali em diante.

- Vou me retirar novamente para orar em agradecimento pelo caminho que Deus colocou a minha frente.

Seguiu para seu quarto sem olhar para trás, ciente de que teria a difícil missão de sufocar seu amor pelo futuro marido de sua irmã.

* * *

Vestindo uma roupa de servente e com um chale ocultando sua face, Sakura seguiu ansiosa até a praia, até se aproximar de uma cabana em uma encosta a beira mar. Lá observou um homem de feições arrogantes, fortes e decididas, tomar banho em uma tina, a água escorrendo pelo dorso e peitoral definido e pelo cabelo negro conforme ele derramava a água sobre seu corpo forte, um pequeno aro de ouro em sua orelha esquerda brilhava com os últimos raios de sol do fim da tarde. Ao vê-la o homem, sem importasse com sua nudez, se levantou com um sorriso de canto nos lábios finos e andou em direção a jovem.

- Finalmente venho me ver.

- Que presumido! Por que crê que vim te ver?

Observou com dissimulação o atraente físico masculino que se aproximava.

- Então não venho ver esse pobre homem louco por ti?- Sasuke perguntou com o olhar irônico antes de enlaça-la pela cintura.

Sentindo sua roupa se molhar, Sakura levantou o rosto em direção ao Uchiha com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso provocante nos lábios.

- Você pode ser o que seja... menos um pobre homem, Sasuke.- Afirmou a fogosa jovem.

- E você é a mulher mais bela que conheço.- Sussurrou Sasuke em seu ouvido causando um arrepio de excitação em Sakura.

Deslizando as mãos pelas costas do amante, Sakura o beijou no pescoço murmurando:

- Deveria se vestir, um cavalheiro não recebe uma dama sem roupa.

- Quem lhe disse que sou um cavalheiro?- Os olhos negros brilharam com malícia.

Com firmeza Sasuke a abertou entre seus braços puxando o corpo feminino contra o seu, as mãos descendo até as nádegas firmes da jovem, agarrando e impulsionando para cima, obrigando a rósea a enlaça-lo pela cintura para que pudesse carrega-la para dentro da cabana, onde a colocou sobre os finos lençóis de seda de seu leito.

- Sou um pirata, selvagem, que o único que deseja nesse momento é enche-la de carícias.

Inclinando-se, aproximou seus lábios dos dela, que presa pelo desejo se abandonou a apaixonante carícia que as mãos experientes do Uchiha proporcionavam a seu corpo.

Fora em um de seus passeios sozinha pela orla do mar que conheceu Sasuke e, apesar de se encontrar sem a companhia, não evitou começar uma conversação com um homem tão sensual. Foram se passando os dias e por diversas vezes Sakura escapou dos olhos vigilantes de sua família para encontrar-se com o perigoso Sasuke Uchiha. Conheceu seu barco, sua casa, seus costumes, suas palavras de amor... e até há gozado com ele largas noites de paixão em sua cabana ou na quente areia da praia. A cada novo encontro Sakura se sentia mais envolvida com o pirata, mas não era tola de achar que tinham algum futuro juntos, sua ambição vai muito além de alguns momentos de paixão, por isso aceitaria se casar com o prometido de sua irmã, ser a nova senhora de Campo Real e ter tanto poder quanto Kushina Uzumaki tinha sobre o povoado era o que mais desejava agora.

* * *

**N/A** - _**Ando dizendo muito isso, o que não é bom, mas me desculpem pela demora em atualizar. Vida corrida é froyd. Mas voltando ao capítulo, no anterior havia dito que a Hina não tava nesse barco furado sozinha, o Sasuke tá junto e com certeza não vai gostar de saber disso. O fofo do Naruto pretende ajudar o Sasuke a melhorar de vida, mas isso porque ele não sabe que a mulher com quem pretende se casar é amante do Uchiha. E a Hina vai virar freira O.O Que confusão. No próximo capítulo "Encontro de dois mundos" xD**_

_**Obs: Errei a data dessa história no capítulo anterior, é 1818 e não 1918, perdão pelo erro.**_

**Agradecimentos:**

**Elara-chan - **Admito que a Kushina aceitou rápido demais o fim de seu sonho, acho que tava meio aérea nessa parte... traduzir espanhol me deixou meio confusa no início, isso porque é parecida c/ português, imagina se não fosse T-T A beleza da Sakura atrai multidões e ela sabe usar isso a seu favor, rss. A Hina acredita demais no amor que sente pelo loiro, tanto que quer virar freira. E a Ino ainda vai despertar muitas paixões xD

**Lyric T. - **Por enquanto a Hina vai sofrer sozinha enquanto o Sasuke se ocupa com a Sakura, que por sua vez vê malícia em tudo, até mesmo no carinho do Neji pela Hina... embora nunca se sabe né? xD Sobre os cuidados do Sasuke com a Ino, acontece que se arrependeu do envolvimento entre eles quando ela era uma adolescente, agora a considera uma irmã mais nova, embora Ino queira muito mais dele... quem não quer? *-*

**FranHyuuga** - Fran-chan, obrigada por suas palavras tão lindas, embora não mereça todas porque, embora acrescente uma coisinha aqui e ali, tô só traduzindo uma telenovela q amo *-* Kushina é insana por pensar q dizer "vai se casar c/ ela" uma unica vez seria suficiente para q ele gravasse a mensagem por 15 anos, embora ele lembre da promessa q fez ao pai u_u Mas dou um desconto pois o Naruto vai ser o mais inocente nessa história toda... pra não dizer outra palavra. A cara de pau da Sakura é enorme, por puro capricho vai fazer a Hina entregar sua vida ao senhor... nada contra se houvesse vocação :\ O destino pode cruel c/ o Sasuke, mas vai lhe dar um consolo ao colocar em seu caminho a Hina. E... *cenas do próximo capítulo* rss, ele vai voltar todo seu ódio pra cima dela mas por outros motivos.

**Lell Ly - **A Sakura tem inveja da irmã, rouba o noivo alheio, provoca o primo e ainda por cima engana o Sasuke, muita coisa pra qualquer mulher, mas ela não é qualquer uma... dependendo do ponto de vista é claro, rss. A Hina decidiu se dedicar a vida religiosa... caminhando pra bem longe dos braços do Sasuke, mas as reviravoltas dessa história vai fazer esses caminhos colidirem. Naruto e o Sasuke se encontraram, mas a amizade foi apagada da memória do moreno. Ah, por enquanto a Ino pode parecer obediente, mas digo, é só aparência, ainda vai aprontar muito xD

**Pinkuiro - **Perdão pela demora ^/^, como disse, vida corrida é froyd. Realmente torço para que goste desse capítulo como gostou dos anteriores ^-^ Nesse capítulo deu pra perceber que a reação da Hinata foi a pior possível... quis virar freira... não que isso seja ruim, mas sem vocação pra coisa num dá né? O encontro da Hina com o Sasuke só vai ocorrer só no próximo capítulo. E posso garantir que logo a Sakura vai sentir muito, mais muito ciúmes... não precisa se preocupar, pois esse vais ser um castigo e tanto pra Sakura aprender a não roubar o amor alheio. que bom que tá gostando e espero que continue adorando. É sua curiosidade ajuda as pessoas! Incluindo eu que tenho que assistir de novo essa telenovela que amo *-*

**zoey hyuuga** - Realmente a Hina pode dizer oficialmente q "O amor é como capim... Você planta, ele cresce. Aí vem uma vaca e acaba c/ tudo", rss. Kushina viu no filho a determinação do Minato dai viu que não teria muitas chances... mas faltou mesmo mais persistência (e atenção minha). Estudar p/ ser boa esposa deve ser muito chato, já que só deve ter aula de etiqueta, mas as coisas pioraram, agora ela quer entrar de vez no convento e ser freira, isso é bem mais injusto. Mil desculpas pela demora e espero que esse capítulo compense o atraso e mereça uma review xD

**E a todos que favoritaram a fic S2**

**Big Beijos a todos e até mais o/**


	5. Vocação religiosa?

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a um gênio chamado Kishimoto**

**Fic baseada no romance e telenovela de mesmo nome da escritora Caridad Bravo Adams, qualquer semelhança não é por acaso xD**

**Presente para Pinkuiro**

* * *

Despertando feliz com o rumo que sua vida começava a tomar, Sakura se imaginava cercada de empregados, todos querendo satisfazer o menor dos caprichos da nova senhora de Campo Real. Sakura Uzumaki lhe soava tão bem. Sonhando acordada, se arrumou cantarolando para poder descer e tomar o café da manhã com a família. Ao começar a descer a escadaria que levava a sala, parou por um momento, respirou fundo e ocultou sua felicidade sobre uma falsa máscara de pesar, pelo fim dramático do noivado de sua _querida_ irmã, antes de terminar de descer os últimos lances da escada. Porém se surpreendeu ao ver seus pais com cara de enterro andando até a porta ao lado de Hinata, essa por sua vez carregava uma fisionomia severa e segurava uma pequena valise em frente ao corpo.

- Aonde vão?- Perguntou curiosa se aproximando dos pais.

- Decidi ingressar no convento. - Respondeu Hinata sem olha-la diretamente.

Embora tentasse se conformar em ser trocada pela irmã e ficar contente pela sorte da mesma, Hinata ainda sentia a dor da rejeição partir seu coração ao meio.

- Que? Quer ser tornar freira? Mas...

- Já escutou. - Cortou Hiashi mais sério que o usual. - Hinata sente que tem vocação religiosa.

Sakura endireitou a posse e dissimulada desejou sorte a irmã, no entanto, assim que seus pais saíram escoltando a futura noviça, Sakura soltou um riso de deboche.

- Vocação religiosa. Sei... Isso se chama despeito, porque _eu _serei a senhora de Campo Real.

Contente se apressou a tomar o café da manhã e depois retornou ao seu quarto, levantou o colchão de sua cama e puxou uma sacola de pano, de dentro retirou uma saia azul e uma blusa branca, roupas típicas das camponesas da região, as vestiu e cobriu os longos cabelos rosados com um lenço azul antes de andar ansiosa em direção à sacada de seu quarto cuja escada lateral levava aos fundos da mansão.

Graças à sonsa de sua irmã menor, teria a manhã e talvez a tarde toda para curtir momentos de paixão nos braços de seu pirata, Sasuke Uchiha. Apesar de estar perto de assumir um compromisso com Naruto Uzumaki, não deixaria de fazer suas visitas a cabana de Sasuke como de costume, porque naquela cabana na borda do mar, desprovida de joias e finas roupas, vestida de uma maneira singela e fingindo ser uma camponesa, sempre a espera os mais maravilhosos momentos de amor que desfrutara em toda sua vida e disso não abriria mão.

* * *

Terminando de passar os últimos detalhes do roubo que fariam em dois dias, Sasuke não conseguiu mais ignorar as perguntas insistentes de seu braço direito no Satan, Kiba Inuzuka, que persistia em querer saber quem era a "dama no mercado", mesmo com Chouji dizendo que não era da conta dele e batendo de leve na cabeça do amigo, a curiosidade do Inuzuka não cessaria enquanto não respondesse por isso disse sem querer dar maiores detalhes:

- É filha do conde Hiashi Hyuuga.

- A que vai se casar?- Perguntou Kiba impressionado com a audácia do Uchiha.

Como se não bastasse o Uchiha ter atraído uma moça rica ainda era uma que todos diziam ser pura e virtuosa. Como Sasuke conseguira tamanha proeza?

Levou um momento encarando Kiba para Sasuke se recordar de um dos poucos comentários que Sakura fizera a respeito da família, logo soltou a respiração que nem sentira ter segurado.

- Não, a que está comprometida é sua irmã menor. - Olhou para Kiba impassível, mas sem conter o interesse naquele assunto perguntou. - Desde quando está a par das fofocas da alta sociedade?

- Desde que minha irmã Hana começou a trabalha no armarinho da dona Moegi. - Explicou mostrando os caninos salientes ao sorrir. - Mulheres falam demais e minha irmã conta tudo o que ouve para a nossa mãe, por exemplo, o noivo da condessinha é aquele homem que te procurou certa vez, o Uzumaki.

Sasuke se surpreendeu com aquela informação, Sakura nunca mencionara que sua família tinha laços com os Uzumaki, na verdade a rósea não falava praticamente nada sobre a família, talvez porque a relação começara há somente um mês e não era conversa que interessava quando se encontravam. Mas naquele momento decidiu que logo que a visse novamente perguntaria mais a respeito.

- Sasuke!- Uma voz feminina chamou.

Sasuke olhou para a porta da cabana onde Ino se encontrava parada com um sorriso luminoso nos lábios, depois voltou sua atenção para os amigos que entenderam a mensagem em seus olhos e saíram para deixa-los a sós.

Logo que Kiba e Chouji se afastaram da cabana Ino correu para abraçar Sasuke.

- Shikamaru me disse que não quer que siga na cantina. - Disse Ino empolgada ao completar:- Vou viver aqui contigo! Verdade?

Severo, Sasuke se soltou dos braços de Ino, sentou sobre a mesa de madeira envelhecida e encarou Ino, que notando o olhar frio se sentou nervosa, embora ainda com um sorriso esperançoso. Para Ino seria maravilhoso ser a mulher de Sasuke, o homem que a salvara do destino cruel que a condição de orfã e mulher lhe reservara aos quinze anos.

- Não é essa a minha intenção. - Informou Sasuke. Imaginara que a jovem seguiria esse raciocínio e, mesmo não querendo ver a tristeza tomar conta daquele belo rosto, foi duro ao afirmar. - O que ocorreu entre nos dois no passado foi um erro, algo que nunca deveria ter acontecido. Mas agora você não é uma jovem que precisa se vender por dinheiro e comida, você mudou. - Esclareceu observando aos poucos a face sorridente ser substituída por uma de choro. - Se te virem comigo vão pensar que voltou a ser aquela de antigamente.

- Que me importa o que pensem os demais!- Ino gritou revoltada em meio às lágrimas que começaram a cair. - O único que quero é estar do teu lado, te amo Sasuke. - Declarou se jogando sobre Sasuke e o enlaçando pelo pescoço enquanto dizia em meio ao choro convulsivo. - Posso dormir lá fora em uma barraca... Atender quanto estiver aqui... Esperar quando estiver de viajem, deixar sua casa limpa... Por favor, Sasuke, te suplico!

Irritado com aquela situação Sasuke tentava acalmar Ino, para assim conseguir se soltar do abraço apertado, quando ouviu uma voz declarar com tom raivoso:

- Perdão... Não sabia que estava ocupado!

Vendo Sakura sair da cabana, provavelmente irada, Sasuke praticamente empurrou Ino para se levantar apressado.

- Espera!- Pediu começando a ir atrás de Sakura, mas Ino o deteve segurando-o pelo braço.

- Quem é?- Quis saber com a voz enevoada pelo ciúme. - Por isso não quer que venha morar aqui, por que já tem outra! E uma senhorita da alta sociedade, pois não creia que me engano com essa roupa que vestia!- Gritava nervosa. - Com certeza uma mulherzinha fácil à procura de aventura.

- Escute bem, Ino... - Pediu Sasuke puxando o braço com brutalidade o olhar rubro e ameaçador. - Chega de histeria de agora em diante. Vou procurar uma casa para que sirva de criada até que arranje um marido, ponto final.

Sem se importar com a nova crise de lamentações, saiu apressado atrás de Sakura. Ha alguns metros da cabana encontrou a rósea esbravejando insultos e pisando fundo, o que dificultava seus passos uma vez que afundava o pé na areia fofa da praia. Rápido como um felino a alcançou e agarrou a rósea pela cintura, que indignada forçou as mãos a bater no peito forte do amante para escapar de seus braços.

- Me solta seu estúpido! Sem vergonha!- Gritou se debatendo furiosa. - Quem pensa que é? Um marinheiro imundo de porto, isso é o que é!

- Se controle Sakura! Meu barco sai dentro de umas horas para uma viagem de uma semana...

- E a mim que importa?- Interrompeu a rósea parando de se debater, lançando fogo pelos olhos. - Torço para que se afunde no mar!

Sasuke a encarou divertido.

- Esse ataque todo é por ciúmes da Ino?

- Ciúmes eu? Como se atreve...?- Tentou esbofeteá-lo, mas sua mão foi segurada antes que conseguisse alcançar seu objetivo. - É melhor me soltar seu brutamonte ou vou gritar!- Avisou indignada.

- Grite! Não me importo. Não tenho nada a esconder... – Informou Sasuke com um sorriso de canto, seu rosto se aproximando da face da amante ao completar. - Ao contrario da senhorita.

Sakura ficou imediatamente tensa e Sasuke, ao notar que a rósea desistira de fazer escândalo, afrouxou a pressão e deslizou as mãos pelas costas femininas em uma carícia, seu olhar agora sereno, mas decidido, percorreu a linda feição feminina até os lábios cheios e rosados.

- Não tenho nada com Ino e quero explicar, mas não é prudente falar aqui. - Olhou em direção a cabana - seu olhar sendo seguido por Sakura - onde Ino os observava com ressentimento. - Quer passear?

* * *

Durante a viagem até o convento Kurenai se manteve em silêncio, mas assim que Hiashi foi conversar com frei Sarutobi e a madre superiora se voltou para a filha disposta a tentar de todos os modos faze-la mudar de ideia.

- Não pode se encerrar em um convento. – Começou segurando as mãos extremamente frias da filha. - Kushina se comprometeu a lhe arranjar outro marido.

Hinata balançou a cabeça em negativa e puxou as mãos. Sua mãe tinha de entender que o único que queria era deixar que a luz de Deus diminuísse seu sofrimento. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que tomar o véu.

- Eu amava Naruto... O quis sempre e ninguém pode substitui-lo em meu coração, por favor, não insista, mamãe... - Suplicou com o olhar atormentado. - Não desejo saber nada de nada... Estou ferida... Machucada... Envergonhada... Deus! - Confusa emocionalmente abraçou Kurenai com aflição.

A dor de ter seu amor roubado pela própria irmã era tão forte que a corroía por dentro. Tinha medo de como agiria caso visse Sakura e Naruto juntos. Sentia que não conseguiria conter suas ações, que choraria ou coisa pior.

- Hinata!

Ao ouvir o chamado de Hiashi, Hinata se ergueu rápida e andou ansiosa na direção de seu pai.

- Então, me aceitam?

Não se importou com o olhar severo que Hiashi lhe lançou, com certeza por considerar falta de compostura tanta ansiedade, já não se importava em ser repreendida, só queria se esconder do mundo para sempre.

- Assegurei que você pensou melhor a respeito do casamento e que sente que seu destino é servir a Deus e ao próximo. - Informou Hiashi. - Pedi que não a rejeite, porém não disse o real motivo de sua decisão.

- E o que o frei decidiu?

- O frei te espera na capela, quer te ouvir em confissão antes de tomar uma decisão.

- Por favor, pense bem, filha. - Pediu Kurenai segurando a face pálida de Hinata com ambas as mãos, os polegares acariciando o queixo delicado da filha. - Você é linda, prendada, qualquer homem se apaixonaria por você.

"Qualquer homem menos o que amo", pensou Hinata amargurada antes de se virar.

- Já está pensado. - Disse com voz firme, porém, sentia suas pernas tremerem ao começar a andar rumo ao confessionário. - Quero ingressar no convento o quanto antes. - Sentenciou sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Após explicações rápidas, Sakura se entregou a momentos quentes com seu amado nas águas caribenhas. Brincando, jogando água um no outro e trocando beijos voluptuosos sempre que uma onda os aproximava.

Esgotada, Sakura saiu da água seguida de perto por Sasuke.

Os olhos negros do Uchiha, ardentes e carregados de malícia, percorreram o corpo da amante, apreciando as curvas que as roupas molhadas e grudadas na pele da rósea delineavam. Agarrou a cintura da amante, a girou em seus braços fortes e a encurralou contra o tronco de uma árvore torta, os lábios roçando no pescoço da jovem.

Encostando-se a ele, Sakura sentiu que seu sangue fervia nas veias, seus lábios ansiosos em sentir o gosto do seu pirata. Porém Sasuke necessitava de algumas respostas antes de sucumbir ao convite dos orbes esmeraldas.

- Escutei que sua irmã está comprometida com um fazendeiro daqui, o filho de Kushina Uzumaki.

- Estava. - Informou a rósea com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios. - Decidiu romper seu compromisso para ingressar no convento.

Sasuke sorriu de canto, as mãos deslizando até os quadris da amante.

- Algo muito desagradável deve ter esse tipo para que uma mulher prefira ser freira a casar com ele. – Comentou com uma ponta de cinismo, puxando o corpo delgado para perto do seu com a intenção de que a jovem percebesse seu estado de excitação.

- Não creia nisso... - Retrucou Sakura. - Naruto é um moço muito bonito e elegante. Um homem que merece uma mulher de verdade, não uma sonsa como a minha irmã. – Informou com um sorriso malicioso.

A forma com que Sakura se referira ao Uzumaki fez Sasuke a encarar com o olhar rubro de desconfiança.

- Aonde o viu? Quando?

Adivinhando sua raiva, Sakura resolveu devolver a insinuação que ouvira momentos antes.

- Na cidade do México... Mas, está com ciúmes!

De repente teve o pescoço envolvido por uma mão forte, porém não se assustou com a violenta reação que desencadeara, ao contrário, uma louca satisfação tomou conta de seu ser, principalmente com as palavras possessivas que se seguiram ao rompante do moreno.

- Mesmo que você tenha sido a que me procurou agora me pertence. Você é minha, nunca se esqueça disso Sakura!- Exigiu Sasuke, uma sombra maligna sombreando seus olhos. - Se me trair... Juro que vai se arrepender.

Gostando do impulso apaixonado do - até então - inabalável e frio Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura colocou as mãos no peito nu de seu amante para, com carícias calculadas, acalma-lo como somente ela conseguia. Era bom saber que o Uchiha não queria dividi-la com ninguém, embora tivesse consciência que em breve teria de contar que seria a nova prometida de Naruto. No entanto por enquanto aproveitaria, depois teria tempo e oportunidade para convencê-lo de que seu papel como amante estaria eternamente garantido.

- Não esquecerei, meu pirata. – Concordou descendo sem pudor as mãos do peito nu até o calção que Sasuke usava. - Não consigo desejar outro homem após te conhecer.

Sorriu satisfeita quando Sasuke deslizou a mão de seu pescoço para sua cintura e, sem dizer uma palavra, se inclinou forçando-a a se deitar sobre a areia.

Junto ao mar Sasuke e Sakura se amaram com paixão. A exuberante vegetação que os rodeava sendo novamente a única testemunha dos momentos de pecado e prazer dos jovens amantes.

* * *

Cansada de carregar o peso da rejeição sozinha e ciente de que o frei era seu elo com o Criador, Hinata contou tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior e do real motivo de querer ser tornar uma serva de Deus. Ao fim de sua confissão ouviu o frei repreende-la severo:

- Pretender que sua vocação seja anterior ao rompimento de seu compromisso, além de ser mentira, é um pecado de soberba.

- S-se não tivesse estado c-comprometida essa teria sido m-minha vocação. – Afirmou trêmula e sem convicção na voz melodiosa.

- Você e eu sabemos que não é assim. - Repreendeu o sacerdote. - Está encoberta pelo orgulho e essa não é a melhor forma de se acercar a Deus.

- É certo que cometi o pecado da soberba, mas estou muito arrependida e, em nome da Virgem, te rogo que me aceite. – Sentiu os olhos arderem, a garganta travar e uma lágrima solitária descer devagar por sua face ao perceber que o frei recusaria seu pedido. – P-por favor, te rogo... P-preciso me retirar desse mundo, sentir paz...

- Ninguém te rejeitou na casa de Deus, Hinata.

- Não? Então... Posso ficar? Por favor!- Suplicou.

- Por um tempo, logo veremos. - Comunicou o frei. – Informarei a Madre Superiora que te levara ao seu novo quarto, onde devera rezar como penitência por seus pecados cem pai nosso, cem ave Maria e cem cruz em credo.

- Obrigada, frei. – Agradeceu Hinata se retirando sem escutar o frei se lamentar por sua decisão:

- Não me agradeça, menina Hinata, sinto que está cometendo um grande erro, mas não posso rejeitar uma ovelha em busca de paz.

Na capela Kurenai rezava fervorosamente para que o frei colocasse um pouco de juízo na cabeça de sua filha, porém quando Hinata se aproximou e a envolveu em um abraço apertado sentiu o coração gelar.

- Frei Sarutobi me aceitou como noviça. - Informou a jovem com um sorriso triste na face lívida acabando com as esperanças de Kurenai. - Aqui encontrarei a paz de que preciso, mãe.

- Só peço que... Deus não nos castigue. – Murmurou Kurenai com os olhos nublados pelas lágrimas. Não seria contra aquela decisão se fosse realmente à vocação da filha, mas naquele caso, conhecendo o amor que a filha sentia pelo antigo noivo, Kurenai temia que a reclusão tornasse sua doce menina em uma mulher amarga e infeliz.

Hinata terminou de se despedir de seus pais e acompanhou a madre superior até o quarto que ocuparia. Um cômodo pequeno e simples com porta de ferro enegrecido, uma pequena janela com grades grossas, uma cama de solteiro com colchão fino e um criado mudo pequeno com três gavetas.

- As regras são simples e podem se resumir em duas palavras: trabalho e oração. - Disse a madre fitando a jovem com serenidade. - Esta de acordo?

- Sim, reverenda madre. - Respondeu com um sorriso nervoso.

- Pode arrumar seus pertences enquanto irei pegar vestes de noviça, lençol, cobertor e travesseiro. - Informou a madre, porém antes de sair segurou as mãos de Hinata com carinho entre as suas. - Espero que o Criador ajude a encontrar seu verdadeiro caminho, filha.

Hinata teve que segurar a vontade de abraçar a madre e chorar, em vez disso assentiu com um sorriso forçado.

A madre se retirou e Hinata olhou novamente cada canto de seu novo quarto, tão diferente e menor que o quarto que ocupava na casa de seus pais. Com um suspiro profundo carregado de sentimentos em conflito, retirou de sua pequena valise - que só tinha em seu interior roupas de baixo e objetos do altar que possuía em sua casa – os objetos para oração, arrumando-os em cima do criado mudo. Depois de cada peça ocupar o seu lugar se ajoelhou em frente ao altar.

- Me perdoe Senhor... Não permita que me rejeitem... Faça que este amor que me humilha e envergonha se acabe. - Suplicou com a voz embargada pelo choro. - Virgem de minha alma, me chame a ti!

Com devoção e esperança de que o Criador lhe suavizasse as feridas do coração, Hinata começou a pagar sua penitência, rezando com toda fé de que seu pedido seria atendido. Não se dava conta de que seu rosto adquiria a cada oração uma palidez cadavérica e que o orgulho ameaçava gelar aos poucos seu coração puro e carregado de sonhos quebrados.

* * *

Após passar a manhã ao lado do capataz Ebisu para verificar a situação dos empregados e plantações da fazenda Campo Real, Naruto chegou a casa e chamou sua mãe para uma conversa na sala.

Estava irritado com a forma que o capataz tratava os peões e, assim que Kushina entrou no escritório, não conteve seu desagrado ao narrar o medo que os trabalhadores tinham de Ebisu e as coisas horríveis que escutara a respeito do tratamento que recebiam do capataz.

- São seres humanos, não bichos, e se os tratar melhor, produziram mais! – Concluiu ao para de andar de um lado para o outro, a face adquirindo, aos olhos de sua mãe, a mesma expressão de Minato quando decidia lutar pelos direitos das classes mais baixas.

- Minha vida, não estamos na Europa, ser "suaves" com eles não serve. – Argumentou, porém, ao reparar no nojo de seu filho após seu comentário, com astucia levou as mãos a testa. - Por favor, não falemos mais disso. Sofro de enxaquecas terríveis por causa de discussões. – Disse ao se sentar no sofá e dirigir ao filho um olhar de súplica. - Sofri tanto com sua ausência, e agora que voltou, queria tanto que decidíssemos tudo juntos em harmonia, sem durezas nem arrebato!

- Assim faremos mamãe. – Concordou Naruto se sentando ao lado de Kushina preocupado. Não queria causar nenhum mal a sua mãe. Decidiu que depois deixaria claro para Ebisu que agora os trabalhadores deveriam ser respeitados.

Kushina sorriu internamente. Depois pediria para Ebisu controlar a língua dos trabalhadores.

- Senhora Kushina, trouxe café como pediu!

Naruto se voltou para a porta e admirou uma linda jovem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos claros segurando uma bandeja com bule e duas xícaras.

- Pode servir Chiyo. - Ordenou antes de se voltar para Naruto com um sorriso. - Se lembra dela, filho?

Naruto olhou a jovem, que se concentrava em encher as xícaras, com atenção, porém nenhuma recordação a cerca da loira lhe venho à mente.

- Não...

- Se trata da sobrinha de Ebisu. – Informou Kushina pegando a xícara de porcelana que Chiyo lhe entregara. – Um doce de menina que decidi transformar em minha acompanhante particular.

- Como está? – Naruto perguntou com educação, causando certa estranheza na jovem acostumada ao tratamento distante da senhora de Campo Real.

- Muito bem, senhor, contente que tenha voltado. – Respondeu por fim com um sorriso, mas logo o olhar agudo de Kushina sobre si a fez se retirar apressada. - Com licença.

Novamente sozinho com Kushina, Naruto perguntou ansioso.

- O que aconteceu com Sakura e sua irmã Hinata? Resolveu essa situação?

- Pois... Não totalmente. Não obtive a resposta de Sakura a seu pedido.

- Por quê?

- É que... Para todos foi um golpe terrível, filho, principalmente para Hinata que decidiu entrar no convento e tomar o véu! - Esclareceu Kushina segurando a mão do filho. - Quando soube que havia voltado da Europa, pensou que a boda seria celebrada rapidamente e ao saber de sua negativa ficou desolada. - Em uma derradeira tentativa de faze-lo desisti comentou: - Estou segura que se conhecer Hinata melhor...

- Mãe, nos sentimentos não se manda. - Interrompeu Naruto, um sorriso bobo se moldando em seus lábios ao declarar. - Desde que vi Sakura não faço mais que pensar nela, me apaixonei de verdade.

- Sim já me disse...

- A amo e a quero para mim, assim que o me caso com ela ou não me caso com ninguém!

- Está bem, filho! - Acariciou a face do jovem com carinho. - Ai, Naruto... Porque será que nunca posso lhe negar nada?

Naruto deu um largo sorriso ao perceber que mais uma vez a sua vontade prevalecera.

- Quero ir a São Pedro o quanto antes pedir a mão de Sakura pessoalmente. - Informou apaixonado. - Que tal na próxima semana?

- Podíamos esperar dois ou três meses, para que se acabem as fofocas que o ingresso de Hinata no convento ira gerar.

Consciente que sua mãe sempre aceita seus caprichos, confessou.

- Tenho desejo de vê-la, declarar meus sentimentos, mesmo que o anúncio oficial ocorra em três meses, se assim quiser. - Para convencê-la propôs. - Podemos dizer que, como Hinata decidiu ingressar no convento, decidi casar com sua irmã. Por favor, mamãe, aceite!

- Está bem, meu amor... Será como deseja. - Concordou Kushina sorrindo. - Podemos visita-la na próxima semana.

- Obrigado, mãe. - Agradeceu Naruto envolvendo Kushina em um abraço apertado.

* * *

Já era fim de tarde quando, audaz, Sakura entrou de forma sorrateira na mansão. Riu consigo mesma ao atravessar a porta da varanda de seu quarto e fecha-la. Não somente por ainda estar envolta pela febril emoção das horas passadas nos braços de seu amado, mas também por imaginar que sua irmãzinha ficaria escandalizada se soubesse que, invés de somente deixar passar a brisa e o sol, a varanda servia como um portal para o prazer.

Rápida retirou as roupas de camponesa e as escondeu debaixo do colchão, abriu o guarda-roupa de onde tirou um vestido floral que vestiu.

Com o coração batendo loucamente, Sakura se jogou sobre sua cama e tocou os lábios carnudos onde ainda permanecia o fogo dos lábios masculinos. Fechou os olhos para reviver cada instante que passara ao lado do seu Uchiha.

Batidas suaves à fez abrir os olhos. Levantou e destrancou a porta para abri-la. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Kin apavorada. Essa reação da servente se tornara frequente após cada encontro secreto de Sakura com Sasuke.

- Menina, Sakura, seus pais já retornaram do convento. Por sorte ambos se encontram tão tristes que não perguntaram de você. – Informou a jovem após entrar no recinto e trancar a porta. – O Uchiha é mal, menina, um demônio, todo mundo tem medo dele. Ainda vai complicar sua vida. – Previu Kin, que temia que no fim ela também se encrencasse por encobertar os atos da rósea.

- É o que mais amo nesse homem, o ar demoníaco. - Riu divertida com a expressão escandalizada da servente.

Sentou de frente para sua penteadeira, entregou uma escova para que Kin – para que a servente penteasse seus longos cabelos rosados – e a observou através do espelho enquanto esta continuava a alerta-la do perigo que corria por se deixar envolver pelo Uchiha. Avisos que não eram necessários, Sakura tinha plena consciência de que Sasuke era sua perdição. Sabia que moças de sua classe social jamais deveriam se envolver com piratas contrabandistas, caso em que o Uchiha se encaixava. No entanto não conseguia se imaginar sem ele, sem seus toques, seus beijos, seu jeito rude e possessivo. Estava viciada pelo Uchiha e temia não conseguir se afastar quando o momento chegasse. Se é que se afastaria...

- ...Todas as descaradas do povoado andam loucas atrás dele, até mesmo as casadas querem entrar em seu barco... – Continuava Kin na tentativa de fazer Sakura desistir daquele romance proibido.

- Mas só eu tenho acesso à cabine do Satan. – Cortou a jovem se levantando enquanto ordenava com frieza. – Agora pare com seus lamentos idiotas e inúteis.

Kin se calou e acompanhou a jovem dama até a sala no primeiro andar.

O sino da mansão dos Hyuuga tocou e Sakura, pensando que talvez fosse Naruto, se adiantou para abrir a porta antes que qualquer empregada o fizesse, porém ficou decepcionada ao se dar conta que a visita na verdade era o advogado de seu pai, Kakashi Hatake.

- Quem é filha?- Quis saber Kurenai ao se aproximar. Ao ver o licenciado sorriu com cordialidade. - Don Kakashi a que devo sua visita?

- Acabo de receber uma notificação do banco de Veracruz informando que o dote de Hinata já está disponível para que o retirem.

Sakura esboçou um sorriso e Kurenai a muito custo dissimulou sua inquietação ao escutar o que Kakashi declarara.

- O agradeço... Mas Hinata decidiu ingressar no convento... Não precisamos retirar nada. – Concluiu segurando a vontade de chorar. Ainda não se conformara com a decisão da filha mais nova.

- Na verdade precisamos. - Informou Hiashi aparecendo e cumprimentando Kakashi.

Sem entender, Kurenai encarou Hiashi.

- Do que está falando?

- Decidi passar o dote de Hinata para Sakura.

- Mas... Sakura tem o dinheiro que o pai dela deixou... – Começou Kurenai se calando quando Hiashi ergueu a mão aberta em frente ao seu rosto.

- Não é suficiente para entregar a pessoas como os Uzumaki. De qualquer forma, Hinata não vai utiliza-lo.

Indignada, mas sem poder questionar a decisão de seu marido em frente à visita, Kurenai se limitou a observar Hiashi levar Kakashi para seu escritório para tratar da retirada do que antes fora o dote de sua filha caçula.

Quando voltou seus olhos rubros para Sakura - que permanecia ao seu lado - reparou que esta tinha um sorriso satisfeito na face. Que o Criador a perdoasse se estivesse enganada, mas não conseguia evitar a suspeita de que toda aquela situação agradava sua filha mais velha.

- O que conversou com Naruto nas vezes que se viram? - Kurenai questionou observando Sakura com firmeza.

- Nada de especial. – Respondeu Sakura não gostando da forma que era encarada. - Porque me olha assim?

Em vez de responder, de colocar em palavras suas desconfianças, Kurenai balançou a mão em frente à face antes de caminhou com visível cansaço em direção as escadas.

- Estou com enxaqueca. Se seu pai perguntar, diga que estou em meu quarto.

Sakura seguiu Kurenai com os olhos. Não era tão tola como se fazia passar, pressentia que sua mãe não apoiava a decisão de Hiashi, de Naruto e muito menos a de Hinata. Mas, enquanto tudo estivesse ao seu favor, não temeria nada, nem ninguém.

* * *

**N/A** – **NÃO ME MATEM, PLEASE! Eu sei qu**e **essa fic deveria ser a mais fácil de escrever - material não falta para essa fic baseada em um telenovela que assisto até hoje, que já vi o filme, a fotonovela e li o livro com a história original - mas pra mim é a mais difícil. Primeiro meu espanhol é básico do básico, segundo adaptar os personagens e terceiro, mas não menos importante, minha vida ficou um caos nos últimos meses, perdão pelo atraso T-T. Perdão também porque não consegui colocar o encontro SasuHina no capítulo, mas prometo que no próximo isso finalmente ocorrera. Nesse coloquei informações que mais a frente serão superimportantes. **

**Agradecimentos:**

**Elara-chan -** Rss, acontece muitas surpresas ao longo dessa história, é o que adoro também *-* A pior é o Sasuke ser amante da Sakura-falsa-que-dói . Mas a males que vem para o bem... Então, espero que goste desse capítulo e me perdoe pelos atrasos, do capítulo e do encontro SasuHina, é que preferi colocar no próximo senão ficaria muitos acontecimentos de uma vez :/

**Daisuki Me -** Obrigada pelo apoio *-* Quando decidi transcrever essa história logo me venho quem faria o casal principal **SASUHINA 4ever** Perdão pelo atraso e por ter adiado o encontro SasuHina, mas adianto que, no próximo capítulo, o Sasuke vai colocar seus lindos olhos negros na Hina... E as mãos também, rs.

**zoey hyuuga -** Poxa, e eu ainda atraso tudo . Realmente, o "diabo" _ainda_ tá fora de cogitação, mas não por muito tempo xD Neji é inteligente, sabe identificar uma dissimulada de longe, rs. Zoey-chan, queria tanto ter colocado o encontro SasuHina nesse capítulo, mas não deu T-T No próximo juro que vai acontecer.

**FranHyuuga -** Fran-chan! Fico imensamente feliz – me sentindo pra caramba - com seu elogio *-* Rss, a Sakura é ambiciosa, quer tudo só pra ela, o gostoso-Uchiha e o rico – e também gostoso – do Uzumaki, rs. Então, a Hina vai ser muito altruísta na história... O que vai ser uma vantagem enorme mais a frente xD Então, sobre o encontro SasuHina, não deu, tive de adiar ou seria muita informação em um capítulo só, mas no próximo vai ocorrer garanto. Sobre entrar na história, saiba que sinto o mesmo quando leio uma fic sua, sou sua fã acima de tudo *-*

**Luciana Fernandes -** Concordo em número e grau. Embora adore o Naruto, a Hinata tá super bem servida no futuro, rs.

**Lell Ly -** Lell-chan, somos duas então, adoro clássicos históricos, em minha opinião são tão mágicos *-* Então, a Sakura é uma gulosa, quer tudo de uma vez... Ainda vai se engasgar, rs. O encontro SasuHina vai ocorrer no próximo capítulo sem falta, juro.

**AnaCorazza -** Rss, é, o capítulo anterior foi chocante, mas as surpresas não param xD

**Yuria-chan -** Yuria-chan, você é uma das poucas – senão a única depois de mim – que assistiu Corazón Salvaje *-* Então, é justamente o meu toque que me preocupa... Amei tanto a novela que tenho medo de estraga-la (embora estragar mais que a nova versão seja impossível, rs) Espero conseguir passar em palavras tudo o que senti ao assistir essa grande história ^^

**E a todos que favoritaram a fic S2**

**Big Beijos a todos, mil desculpas e até mais o/**


	6. Encontro de dois mundos

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a um gênio chamado Kishimoto**

**Fic baseada no romance e telenovela de mesmo nome da escritora Caridad Bravo Adams, qualquer semelhança não é por acaso xD**

**Presente para Pinkuiro**

* * *

Chouji comia tranquilamente quando Sakura e sua fiel empregada Kin entraram na cabana de Sasuke. Pelo jeito teria de adiar a melhor parte do seu dia, a hora de comer.

- Onde está Sasuke?

- Ainda não retornou. – Comunicou sem coragem de tirar os olhos do garfo que sustentava a poucos centímetros da boca.

- Ele me disse que voltaria em uma semana, e hoje faz oito dias que se foi! – Resmungou a rósea irritada com a falta de notícias.

- Às vezes passa mais tempo. – Chouji disse antes de se entregar ao prazer de levar a comida à boca. – Quando aparecer, direi que a senhorita deseja vê-lo. – Informou com a boca cheia fazendo Sakura o encarar com nojo.

Sem paciência com a total falta de modos do amigo de Sasuke, Sakura praticamente correu porta a fora arrastando Kin pela mão.

- Vamos, Kin!

Todos os dias, por mais que tentasse evitar, Sakura não conseguia parar de pensar no Uchiha, de desejar que retornasse o quanto antes para se amarem uma vez mais. Queria saber onde estava e, principalmente, com quem. Chouji nunca dava sequer uma direção exata de onde o Uchiha poderia estar no momento, ou qualquer novidade do porquê de tanta demora. Além de temer que tivesse sido preso ou coisa pior, o que mais a preocupava é se Sasuke estaria sozinho ou acompanhado. Só de imagina-lo nos braços de outra mulher sentia um ciúme irracional. Sasuke lhe pertencia e a ninguém mais.

Pior que sua insegurança a respeito do Uchiha, somente as horas que passava ao lado de sua mãe. Kurenai, que deveria estar contente pelo enlace de sua filha mais velha com um homem rico, não conseguia nem ao menos disfarçar a infelicidade pelo destino da caçula. Tinha de segurar a vontade de gritar de ódio toda vez que Kurenai reclamava por horas a dor que sentia ao pensar em Hinata. Nem mesmo encerrada em um convento sua irmã parava de ser o centro das atenções.

Afastou os pensamentos da doce, virtuosa e sempre correta Hinata, e se concentrou no caminho a sua frente, uma área afastada a poucos metros da estrada que levava a um bairro pobre de São Pedro. Demorou certo tempo até visualizar uma moradia humilde e decadente, escondida por árvores altas, que possuía um jardim pequeno, porém sortido de ervas.

Cobriu a cabeleira rósea com uma echarpe azul, que combinava com a saia de sua roupa de camponesa, e penetrou na moradia de Chiyo, uma curandeira famosa por seus remédios a base de ervas. Ao ver-se frente a velha, que preparava algo em uma pequena vasilha, pediu disfarçando a entonação da voz.

- Necessito de mais remédio para a minha amiga. Dessa vez quero um frasco maior, pois o outro acabou muito rápido. – Informou olhando com repugnância a casa velha e pequena. Era metade de seu quarto.

Chiyo se voltou para a rósea e sorriu mostrando a falta de alguns dentes. Conhecera a rósea há um mês por intermédio de Kin, de início ficara impressionada com a beleza da jovem, porém se impressionara ainda mais com a falta de caráter. Era impressionante que a jovem ainda persistisse em mentir.

Via através das pessoas, conseguia saber tudo somente após alguns minutos no mesmo ambiente. Aquela jovem transmitia vibrações negativas o tempo todo. Falsidade, traição, luxúria e ódio, muito ódio a rodeava. Em vez de somente entregar um grande frasco de "cabeça de nego", como fazia naquele momento, desejava aconselhar a jovem a não trilhar pelas veredas do mal como fazia. "Tudo que vai volta um dia, bela dama", pensou ao olhar nos olhos verdes e ver através deles toda dor que causavam e ainda causariam na vida de outras pessoas.

– Continue a tomar todos os dias meia colherada em um pouco de água. – Disse por fim.

- Já te disse que não é para mim!

Chiyo lhe deu as costas e alertou:

- Recomendo que não o use por muito tempo... Caso deseje ter filhos algum dia.

Irritada pela velha persistir em não se deixar enganar, Sakura saiu furiosa com a petulância da velha senhora, mas logo se esqueceu disso quando uma carruagem passou do seu lado e uma voz conhecida pronunciou seu nome.

Congelou ao encarar Tenten, melhor amiga de Hinata, sentada na parte de trás da carruagem.

A morena observou Sakura de cima a baixo com surpresa.

- Que faz aqui? E vestida dessa maneira!

* * *

Atravessando com calma as ruas largas de São Pedro, uma carruagem preta e fechada atraia vários olhares de curiosidade e inveja. Era possível até mesmo se ouvir o som dos cascos dos quatro cavalos negros contra o calçamento de pedras tamanho o silêncio que as pessoas faziam ao seu redor. Todos sabiam a quem pertencia à luxuosa carruagem, porém se perguntavam o porquê da visita da reclusa Uzumaki agora que Hinata Hyuuga ingressara no convento.

Um jovem, com cerca de quinze anos, correu apressado até a casa dos Uzumaki na cidade para informar a mãe, cozinheira da residência, sobre a chegada da viúva e seu filho. Em poucos minutos todos os empregados se apressaram a recepciona-los. Muitos quando viram Naruto ficaram admirados e impressionados com a semelhança do jovem com o falecido pai.

Naruto sorriu e cumprimentou todos que apareciam a sua frente indiferente aos olhares espantados. Sentia a felicidade tomar conta de seu corpo só em imaginar que dentro de horas veria Sakura novamente.

- Vejo que está contente querido. – Comentou Kushina após entregar a Shion seu chapéu, para que fosse guardado.

- Sim. – Confirmou Naruto ao enlaçar a cintura da mãe que, por sua vez, riu com a empolgação do filho. – Vou somente revisar os velhos papéis no escritório do pai e depois... – Riu feliz. – Depois irei pessoalmente convidar o tio Hiashi para jantar nessa casa, assim aproveito para saudar Sakura.

- E se encontrar com Hinata? – Perguntou Kushina preocupada. - Talvez ainda não tenha ingressado no convento!

- A convido também. – Decidiu Naruto sem ver problema algum. – O que importa é conseguir um "Sim" da mulher que amo. – Disse antes de beijar com euforia a face da mãe.

* * *

No abrigo das frias paredes de sua cela, com lágrimas geladas a cobrir sua face e um sentimento total de abandono, Hinata buscava em sua oração diária um consolo, porém, como em todos os outros dias, nada parecia surtir efeito, sua mente insistia em mostrar imagens de sua irmã vestida de branco ao lado de seu amado. Há muito não sentia vontade de comer e passava horas em claro para não sonhar com o impossível, reaver o seu noivo.

Ao ouvir passos cada vez mais próximos, enxugou rapidamente as lágrimas e não se voltou para porta ao ouvi o rangido que anunciava que alguém viera a sua procura. Sabia que se o frei desconfiasse que ainda não estivesse adaptada a vida de noviça acabaria por ser rejeitada na ordem.

- Irmã Hinata, há uma visita para você no jardim. – Comunicou a madre superiora. – É sua amiga, Tenten.

- Obrigada, Madre!

Desanimada, Hinata se levantou de cabeça baixa e passou a passos lentos pela madre, que a observou compadecida. A madre evitava verbalizar, mas não acreditava que Hinata estava no caminho certo, era visível que a jovem sofria em silêncio.

Hinata seguiu em direção ao jardim e aceitou, sem qualquer traço de empolgação, o abraço saudoso da amiga. Não gostava das visitas de Tenten, na verdade não gostava de nenhuma visita. Preferia ficar sozinha em sua cela ou fazer algum trabalho em vez de encarar a expressão de pena das pessoas, por isso dava graças a Deus por somente a amiga e Kurenai persistirem em aparecer. Só não se recusava a vê-las por medo do que o frei ou a madre superiora pensariam.

Tenten a puxou até um banco, onde sentaram lado a lado para conversar.

- Encontrei Sakura no caminho, vestida como uma camponesa. – Tenten comentou. - Disse que andava conhecendo o povoado melhor! Mas mentia, pois a me ver colocou uma cara de susto!

Hinata olhou para outra direção. Não queria saber de nada a respeito da irmã.

- De qualquer forma não vim falar da Sakura. Quero avisar que hoje Kurenai não vem porque está muito mal. – Informou conseguindo chamar a atenção da noviça, que a encarou com preocupação.

- E o que mamãe tem?

- Não sei lhe dizer ao certo, mas pede que vá visita-la.

- Não sei se posso...

- Claro que pode. – Interrompeu Tenten fitando intensamente a pálida noviça. - Conversei com o frei que autorizou e a madre também não se opôs, ao contrário, parecem achar que lhe fara bem essa estada fora do convento. – Informou antes de se levantar e colocar as mãos na cintura, na face uma expressão destemida de quem não aceitava recusa. - Por isso, faça imediatamente suas malas e me acompanhe.

- Acontece que prefiro não sair do convento. – Murmurou à noviça desviando o olhar.

Tenten suspirou com frustação e fitou a amiga, ainda sentada e de cabeça baixa, confusa.

- Não entendo o que aconteceu para que decidisse entrar no convento. Porque não me diz para que possa ajuda-la? – Tenten questionou preocupada com a palidez e tristeza de sua amiga. - Kurenai se nega a entrar em detalhes do que aconteceu quando pergunto e você... Penso que decidiu se esconder aqui. Mas do quê? – Perguntou olhando para a torre mais alta do convento.

- É que... Não posso te dizer agora. Mas logo, talvez...

- É que não consigo compreender, estava comprometida, próximo de casar-se! Ai, Hinata, algo terrível deve ter passado para que tome essa decisão tão... Radical! Há alguns dias se derretia com a chegada do seu prometido... – Disse desconcertada. - Sou sua amiga e quero ajuda-la, mas preciso saber o que aconteceu.

- Por favor... Não tem porque continuar falando disso. Equivoquei-me com meus sentimentos, não há mais o que dizer.

Tenten respirou fundo. Quando Hinata queria era impossível tirar qualquer informação dela. Decepcionada com a falta de confiança de sua amiga noviça, optou por usar chantagem emocional para que a amiga a acompanhasse.

- Kurenai está doente e quer que vá visita-la. A reverenda e o frei permitem. Não há nada que a impeça, além da má vontade. Que tipo de freira será se não tem piedade nem dos seus?

Às vezes, como naquele momento, Hinata tinha vontade de gritar, mandar tudo para os ares e fugir para longe da civilização. No entanto, se limitou a pedir que a amiga a aguardasse e foi informar à madre que visitaria sua família por alguns dias.

* * *

A campainha da casa dos Hyuuga tocou e Mai, uma senhora pequena, encurvada e de cabelos castanhos que trabalhava há anos para os Hyuuga, se apressou a atender e espantou-se ao reconhecer a visita. Sem saber ao certo que atitude tomar, informou com insegurança na voz:

- A senhorita Hinata não está aqui... Se foi de noviça.

- Ah... E Sakura, se encontra? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo.

Sem demonstrar que achara sua pergunta estranha, Mai guiou o Uzumaki até a sala enquanto informava:

- Sim, senhor. Assim como o senhor e senhora Hyuuga. – Acrescentou antes de se afastar a passos rápidos em direção as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios. - Aguarde que irei chama-los.

Ansioso, Naruto preferiu não se sentar e estava parado no meio da sala quando a porta da entrada se abriu e duas jovens, uma com vestes elegantes em tom de dourado e chapéu de penas e outra com o escuro e rigoroso hábito azul de freira e a cabeça coberta por um capelo, adentraram na sala e o fitaram com surpresa.

Naruto reconheceu imediatamente a prima e, tenso, observou o rosto pálido da noviça. Os anos haviam transformado as feições finas e sem atrativos da adolescente, que vira pela última vez há mais de cinco anos atrás, e em seu lugar aparecera uma mulher de grande beleza, pele alva e lindos olhos perolados que o encaravam com espanto. De fato era bonita, porém, aos seus olhos, não era o bastante para ofuscar a irmã mais velha.

Tenten olhou de um para o outro e, diante do silêncio torturante, resolveu se apresentar.

- Boa tarde, me chamo Tenten Mitsashi! – Se apresentou a morena de longos cabelos marrons. – Sou amiga dos Hyuuga e o senhor é...? – Perguntou mesmo ciente de quem ele era. Por diversas vezes Hinata lhe mostrara, transbordando de felicidade e amor, uma foto do noivo que Kushina lhe havia presenteado.

- Boa tarde! Sou Naruto Uzumaki. – Respondeu o loiro, com seu costumeiro sorriso largo na face, antes de se voltar para a prima. - Boa tarde, Hinata!

Estática, Hinata continuava a encara-lo sem se dar conta que o mesmo a cumprimentara. Cativa, observava o cabelo dourado que parecia ser macio ao toque, o rosto másculo, os olhos azulados como safiras e o traço da boca, que no mundo dos sonhos tomavam os seus em um beijo apaixonado. Foi preciso Tenten cutuca-la discretamente na cintura para que despertasse do transe e rompesse sua contemplação.

- Ah! C-como... Tem estado Naruto?

- Bem. – Respondeu o Uzumaki que fez menção de dizer algo mais, porém se calou diante do som de passos e vozes a se aproximarem. Voltou os olhos para a escada. Hiashi, Kurenai e Sakura vinham ao seu encontro.

Imediatamente, Naruto só teve olhos para a rósea e o coração de Hinata se apertou diante do brilho apaixonado nos olhos do Uzumaki direcionado a sua irmã. Teve de se segurar para não chorar ou sair correndo em direção a segurança de sua cela no convento.

Os três conversavam com animação até se darem conta da presença de Hinata.

- Hina! – Sem se importar em cumprimentar primeiro a visita, como era de costume, Kurenai se lançou até a filha para estreita-la em um abraço apertado. - Como está, filha...?

- Muito bem... E pelo jeito a senhora também está muito bem. – Acrescentou com amargura.

A aparição de sua mãe, a quem pensava estar enferma, claramente transbordando saúde, queimou seu espírito e aumentou seu desejo de fugir. A rejeição de Naruto foi esquecida por alguns instantes quando fitou Tenten com indignação, que deu de ombros com um sorriso de divertimento.

- Que gosto ver-te, Naruto! – Disse Hiashi apertando a mão do Uzumaki em uma saudação.

- Cheguei a São Pedro a pouco com minha mãe e queria convidar o senhor, sua esposa e filhas a jantar em minha casa, hoje as sete.

Adivinhando o motivo daquele convite, Hiashi respondeu prontamente:

- Com prazer aceitamos. Quer sentar e tomar um chá ou café?

- Não. – Recusou o loiro. - Só vim fazer esse convite e não quero lhe tirar mais tempo.

- Como queira. – Disse Hiashi enquanto acompanhava o jovem até a saída. - Diga a Kushina que iremos.

Após as despedidas retornou a sala a tempo de escutar Sakura perguntar a Hinata com intimidação e deboche:

- E o que faz em casa? Já se arrependeu?

- Não me arrependi de nada! – Respondeu Hinata com os olhos faiscantes de raiva, algo que Hiashi nunca imaginara um dia visualizar em sua herdeira. – Tenten me fez vir com uma mentira. Disse-me que mamãe estava doente. – Informou com dureza na voz.

- E estou filha... Doente de angustia. De pena. Não quero que fique no convento, quero que volte a morar comigo e seu pai! Por isso pedi para que Tenten fosse busca-la...

- Quer que volte a essa casa com Naruto aqui em São Pedro? Quer que suporte a horrível provação de ver Sakura preparando seu casamento com Naruto? Que ouça as risadas e veja os olhares de pena por que fui trocada pela minha própria irmã?

- E-eu... Peço-te perdão, mas não posso resignar-me. Sei que quando se esqueça de Naruto vai sofrer muito mais. É bonita e boa, pode encontrar outro marido.

Com olhar febril, enlouquecida, Hinata informou com veemência:

- Se me quer de verdade, se de verdade te importo, não insista! Em nome de Deus te peço!

Sem aguentar mais e sem se importar com nada e ninguém, a jovem correu até seu antigo quarto, retirou o capelo que cobria seus cabelos e o jogou longe com raiva, tristeza, amargura e muitos outros sentimentos que apertavam seu coração desde que soubera que Naruto preferia Sakura em vez dela. Seu orgulho, que sustentou somente diante de Naruto, se desmoronou em frente à cama e, desenganada, dobrada sobre si e reprimindo a náusea, gemeu.

- Deus meu...! Dê-me força... Ajude-me a suportar!

O som da porta a se abrir a fez calar, não se voltou para verificar quem entrava, porém não se surpreendeu ao sentir braços envolverem seus ombros de forma acolhedora e a voz de sua amiga dizer com carinho:

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Hina. – Disse Tenten como uma voz suave, típica da usada com crianças. – Pare de se conter, diga o que de fato ocorre com você. Estou disposta a ouvir sem julgamentos. Isso ira ajuda-la a superar.

Hinata queria dizer que nada ficaria bem; queria expulsar a amiga de seu quarto e de sua vida; queria sumir... Morrer. Porém, ao contrário de tudo que sua mente perturbada desejava, Hinata seguiu o conselho da amiga e contou o motivo de ter decidido virar freira, relatou a dor que nem mesmo suas preces pareciam aliviar e, ao fim do relato, se pôs a chorar feito um bebê e derramando todas as lágrimas que havia segurado durante no convento. Talvez, só talvez, isso de fato a ajudasse a superar.

* * *

Era noite quando o barco Satán finalmente ancorou no porto de São Pedro. Cansado pela longa viagem, Sasuke recusou o convite dos amigos para beber e foi direto para sua cabana.

Assim que pisou os pés na cabana, Chouji se apressou em informar tudo o que ocorrera em sua ausência e por fim comentou com um sorriso malicioso:

- Sua dama apareceu à tarde, ansiosa em revê-lo, e ficou furiosa ao não encontra-lo.

Com um sorriso de canto, Sasuke desamarrou os cordões de uma bolsinha, que guardara no bolso da calça, e de dentro retirou um esplêndido colar de perolas.

- Creio que essa joia ira amansar a fera. – Sasuke comentou com confiança.

Os olhos negros se detiveram por um instante no brilho das perolas. Sakura esqueceria sua zanga assim que recebesse o presente.

- Então planeja vê-la ainda hoje?

"Muito mais que somente ver meu amigo" Respondeu o Uchiha em pensamento, porém de seus lábios não saiu uma só palavras, e nem precisava. Deu um simples e leve tapa nas costas de Chouji e, após recolocar somente o colar no bolso, saiu apressado da cabana em direção à casa dos Hyuuga, ao encontro de sua amada.

* * *

Certas coisas nunca mudariam, pelo menos não na opinião de Hinata. Assim que Tenten foi embora, lançando mil maldições sobre o futuro casamento de Sakura, Hinata foi praticamente arrastada pela rósea até o quarto da mesma e não tivera coragem para negar ajudá-la a escolher o que vestir no jantar. Embora o tenha feito de modo aleatório, sem sequer olhar para qualquer uma das peças que a irmã lhe mostrara.

- Como estou? – Quis saber Sakura dando uma volta em torno de si mesma para que Hinata pudesse ver cada detalhe do vestido cor rosa, cujo espetacular decote quadrado era adornado por pequenas flores e laços no mesmo tom. Seu cabelo fora preso em um coque alto com alguns fios rebeldes caindo sobre sua face e colo.

- Parece uma princesa de conto de fadas. – Foi à resposta da morena.

- Acha que Naruto vai gostar?

- Não sei. – Respondeu seca e um pouco irritada.

Sakura se divertia em perceber que o assunto incomodava a irmã. Odiara ter encontrado a noviça em casa e justo quando Naruto finalmente aparecera. Agora que conseguira o coração do Uzumaki não deixaria a irmã toma-lo de forma alguma, e pra isso necessitava que Hinata ficasse longe, muito longe do loiro.

- Hina, irmãzinha, creio que planeja ficar em casa, até porque sua presença nesse jantar seria... Digamos inconveniente e estranha. Então poderia guardar minhas roupas? – Apontou para cada canto do quarto em que jogara dezenas de vestidos e acessórios.

- Sim.

Ambas desceram até a sala, onde seus pais as aguardavam, e Hinata informou que se sentia indisposta.

Mesmo desejando que a filha os acompanhasse, Kurenai não argumentou, temia começar uma briga, que seria parecida com a que tivera com Hiashi horas antes por causa da mentira que tirara Hinata do convento. A filha era obstinada como o pai, mesmo que ambos não percebessem isso. Despediu-se e acompanhou o marido e a filha mais velha em direção à carruagem que os levaria a casa dos Uzumaki em São Pedro.

A noviça, com passo lento e cansado subiu as escadas para retornar ao quarto de sua irmã para iniciar a arrumação das roupas. Entrou no aposento, iluminado somente pela lua, deu uma olhada desanimada para as roupas jogadas, fechou a porta, deixando o quarto na penumbra, e caminhou até o abajur para acendê-lo e assim iluminar o quarto.

Havia acabado de ligar o abajur quando sentiu duas mãos enlaçarem seus ombros por trás, atraindo-a, e uma voz grave dizer contra sua orelha:

- Sakura!

Pulou e deu um grito baixo de susto. Mesmo sentindo as pernas tremulas conseguiu dar alguns passos vacilantes pra longe do vulto que tentara agarra-la e, com a expressão paralisada pelo susto,Hinata fixava seus olhos perolados sobre o desconhecido a sua frente.

Naquele momento ocorria o encontro de dois mundos. De um lado a pureza da noviça, que fora criada em meio aos carinhos e cuidados das freiras. Do outro um homem que era temido por ser associado ao demônio e que por vezes vira a pior face dos seres humanos. Ambos se encaravam em silêncio, Hinata com medo e Sasuke com curiosidade.

- Q-quem é você? O q-que quer aqui...? – Perguntou a noviça com certa dificuldade. As mãos se encontravam unidas frente ao peito, como se assim pudesse impedir que o coração parasse de pular feito louco.

O homem alto e forte deu alguns passos em sua direção, o que obrigou Hinata a fazer o mesmo, porém para trás na tentativa de mantê-lo a distancia.

Percebendo seu erro, Sasuke deslizou seus olhos negros pelas vestes, face pálida, cabelos negros presos em um coque austero e com franja farta, até se deter nos olhos perolados que lembravam a joia que levava no bolso da calça. Deduziu que se tratava da jovem que preferira Deus ao invés do Uzumaki.

- Não se assuste, não está frente ao demônio, freira. - Declarou com um sorriso de canto que normalmente derretia até a mais recatada das mulheres, no entanto naquela não pareceu sortir efeito.

Mesmo muito assustada, Hinata tentava recuperar o controle. Afastou-se um pouco mais, respirou fundo para juntar coragem e, ocultando seu temor, retrucou com firmeza.

- Não estou assustada e é melhor que se vá!- Em vez de ir embora o homem continuou a encara-la fixamente. - O que quer afinal?

- Com você, nada!- Sasuke respondeu desviando o olhar para as roupas sobre a cama ao lado deles e, deslizando os dedos por um vestido, perguntou se aproximando ainda mais da noviça. - Onde está Sakura?

- Sakura? Busca minha irmã? – Questionou confusa. Deu mais um passo pra trás e, ao sentir a parede as suas costas, o encarou apreensiva.

- Onde está? – Repetiu Sasuke.

- Não tenho porque lhe dizer e lhe peço que se vá! – Retrucou a Hyuuga que, embora por fora demonstrasse segurança e coragem, por dentro tremia de medo do que poderia lhe acontecer. Sua única esperança era confiar que aquele homem, que aparecera em meio à penumbra, não se atreveria a fazer mal a uma serva de Deus, ou se atreveria? Tinha medo só em imaginar a resposta.

- Saiu com seus pais? – Questionou Sasuke ignorando o pedido da noviça.

- Isso não lhe importa!

Sasuke riu com pouco caso.

- Não sabia que as freiras eram tão rudes. – Retrucou com um brilho intenso no olhar. - Aliais, nunca tinha visto uma tão bonita! – Comentou apreciando os lábios pequenos e rosados, a pele branca de porcelana e os exóticos olhos perolados.

Como se tivesse vida própria sua mão se ergueu e acariciou de leve a face da jovem verificando que de fato era tão macia quanto aparentava, porém, com incrível rapidez a noviça bateu em sua mão para afasta-la como se aquele toque a tivesse queimado.

- Se afaste e vá embora. Se não se for juro que...!

- Se eu não me for... O que fará freirinha? - Voltou a cerca-la divertido em ver a face corada. Era a primeira vez que uma mulher não se encantava ao vê-lo. - Por isso se tornou freira? Não suporta que um homem a toque?

- Me respeite e vá embora!

- Como queira. - Retrucou com um dar de ombros ao se afastar. - Diga a Sakura que vim! E que Deus a guarde, "Santa Hinata"!

Fez uma leve mesura e saiu rapidamente pela sacada.

Depois de ver o desconhecido desaparecer, Hinata soltou a respiração, que nem notara ter segurado, sentiu o corpo amolecer um pouco e deu graças ao Criador não ter desmaiado em frente ao intruso.

"Quem era aquele homem? Como sabia seu nome? E principalmente, de onde conhecia Sakura?", se perguntava enquanto alterada, corria escada a baixo em busca de auxílio.

Terminara de descer quando Kin passou a sua frente. Desesperada, agarrou o braço da jovem que a encarou entre assustada e confusa.

Kin estranhou o comportamento da noviça e ainda mais ao perceber que Hinata respirava com dificuldade, parecia ter visto uma assombração.

- Kin, a-acabo de ver um homem... No quar... N-no jardim... – Hinata mentiu, não queria comprometer sua irmã. - Era alto, de cabelo negro, calçava botas... O conhece?

Kin não conseguiu segurar o espanto e murmurou aflita:

- Oh, não, deve ser Sasuke Uchiha!

- Sasuke Uchiha? Você o conhece de onde?

Os minutos que se seguiram foram para Kin os piores de sua vida. Foi obrigada a dizer o que sabia do Uchiha, e fez um esforço sobre-humano para não deixar escapar o motivo que poderia tê-lo levado a casa dos Hyuuga. Sakura a mataria se deixasse escapar algo sobre o romance clandestino.

* * *

O clima na casa dos Uzumaki era tenso. A conversa, durante e após o jantar, se seguira amigável, porém forçada aos olhos de uma pessoa atenta. O assunto "Hinata" era evitado por todos, tendo sido mencionado somente quando os Hyuuga chegaram e Naruto perguntara o motivo da prima ter recusado o convite.

Kurenai considerou a pergunta muito idiota, mas não verbalizou nada, se manteve em silêncio o máximo que conseguiu, respondendo com monossílabas tudo que lhe era perguntado. Estava lá contra sua vontade, não concordava com os planos de ninguém naquela casa e deixava isso bem claro.

Hiashi sentia que se tornara o inimigo da esposa, com quem não trocava uma só palavra deste a discussão que tiveram à tarde, no entanto não se arrependia de ter reclamado do ato impensado e absurdo de Kurenai. Se Naruto decidira terminar o noivado que poderiam fazer? Até mesmo Hinata, pela primeira vez, tomara uma atitude inteligente e digna ao respeitar a decisão do Uzumaki, mesmo que logo depois tenha decidido se enclausurar no convento... Lógico que não via com bons olhos a decisão da filha. Queria descendentes e freiras, até onde sabia, não podiam formar família, eram as castas "esposas" de Deus. Mas o que poderia ter feito além de aceitar? Inventar uma mentira boba como a de Kurenai certamente que não.

A eterna viúva Kushina fingia ignorar a hostilidade presente nos olhos de Kurenai direcionada a todos, mas começava a desejar ter obrigado Naruto a cumprir o compromisso. Não que tivesse obtido sucesso, quando um Uzumaki colocava algo na cabeça dificilmente desistia. Naruto queria casar com Sakura e faria até o impossível para conseguir isso, então não seria maluca de enfrentar seu único filho e acabar por perdê-lo.

Lançou um olhar intenso em direção a futura nora que, por sua vez, respondia alguma pergunta que Naruto lhe fizera. Nunca reparara naquela jovem, mas agora via que deveria ter feito isso. Algo no modo que a rósea forçava um sorriso para Naruto lhe lembrava a si mesma quando aceitara se casar com Minato. Assim como ocorrera consigo, Sakura não parecia amar seu futuro marido, apenas se deixara levar pelas decisões dos outros. Teria sido muito mais fácil se Naruto houvesse cumprido o compromisso, Hinata sim sorriria de felicidade com o anúncio da boda.

Sentada entre seus pais, Sakura sentia certa dificuldade em continuar na casa dos Uzumaki, pois, embora seu corpo estivesse ali à espera do anúncio de seu noivado, sua mente persistia em divagar por onde Sasuke andaria e com quem.

Cansado de fazer sala e notando que faltava pouco para os Hyuuga irem embora, Naruto decidiu que já era tempo de declarar seu amor e pedir a mão de Sakura em casamento, impulsivo se voltou para Hiashi.

- Tio, me da sua permissão para que Sakura me acompanhe ao jardim?

- Sim. – Respondeu Hiashi consciente que o jovem pediria a mão de sua enteada em casamento.

Em silêncio Sakura acompanhou o Uzumaki.

- Não creio que não tenha se dado conta do que sinto por ti. – Começou o loiro quando ficaram a sós. – Por isso preciso que saiba que, desde o momento que coloquei meus olhos sobre você, só penso na senhorita e quero me casar com você. – De dentro do bolso do terno retirou uma pequena caixinha preta. Com ansiedade abriu a caixa e deixou a rósea admirar o anel de ouro e brilhantes pousado na almofadinha de veludo vermelho. - Aceita?

Por um instante a face de Sasuke passou pela mente da rósea, mas logo se diluiu diante do brilho da joia, a primeira de muitas que receberia do loiro, e com um sorriso respondeu:

- Está bem, aceito!

Retornaram a sala de mãos dadas e Naruto se apressou a comunicar com alegria:

- Sakura acaba de dizer que aceita.

- Fico feliz pelos dois. – Responderam Hiashi e Kushina.

- Há tido sorte... – Murmurou Kurenai sentida, sem esquecer um só minuto que aquele casamento custaria a felicidade de sua outra filha.

- Quanto tempo vocês pretendem ficar em São Pedro? – Perguntou Hiashi para desviar a atenção da expressão enojada da esposa.

- Mamãe ira retornar a Campo Real amanhã e eu ficarei mais alguns dias devidos há alguns assuntos que tenho no povoado. – Respondeu Naruto, informando com felicidade. – Além disso, aguardo a chegada de um amigo que será meu padrinho de casamento. Pretendo apresenta-lo a vocês amanhã.

- Ah! Já escolheu até o padrinho. – Desdenhou Kurenai em voz baixa.

- Hum! Está tarde e temos de ir embora. – Comunicou Hiashi irritado com o comportamento da esposa.

Despediram-se depois de combinarem que Kushina ajudaria Sakura nos preparativos do casamento. O que a rósea aprovou, pois era evidente que Kurenai mais atrapalharia do que ajudaria na preparação da boda. Isso ficara ainda mais óbvio durante a volta pra casa. Kurenai evitava olha-la e assim que entraram na residência foi direto para o quarto sem falar nada, nem mesmo uma felicitação lhe dera.

Depois que Hiashi seguiu a esposa, Sakura começou a subir as escadas transbordando de alegria, porém foi abordada por Kin, que segurou seu braço com força, tamanho o seu nervosismo, e a puxou para dentro do quarto da rósea.

- Me solta sua louca! – Ordenou Sakura afastando as mãos da morena.

- Senhorita, eu disse... Ele atraia problemas... Ele te procurou... A senhorita Hinata o viu no jardim... – Dizia a empregada atropelando palavras. – Se souberem que te ajudei... Hiashi vai me expulsar... Eu sei que vai... Pra onde vou? Pra onde?

- Deixe de histeria e diga logo quem me procurou?

- O Uchiha.

- Sasuke finalmente voltou? – Sem se importar com o que a visita do pirata podia acarretar, Sakura sorriu com satisfação.

- Sim, e Hinata o viu.

Aquela informação fez o sorriso de Sakura morrer.

- Ele disse algo a minha irmã?

- Não sei. A senhorita Hinata só disse que o viu e alertou todos os outros funcionários pra que prestem mais atenção ao redor da casa.

- A idiota só complica a minha vida. – Resmungou. Foi até a sacada e não viu ninguém naquela parte da casa, mas não estava disposta a arriscar. – Preciso que me ajude a sair. Vá lá embaixo, certifique-se de que o caminho que costumo seguir está livre e me avise com um assobio.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas...". Vá logo fazer o que te pedi.

Minutos depois ouviu o som de um assobio e, segura de não ser vista, saiu em direção à cabana de seu amado.

* * *

Acostumado com agressões surpresa, Sasuke tinha o sono leve e, ao ouvir passos se aproximarem de sua cama, não pensou duas vezes antes de puxar uma pequena faca debaixo do travesseiro e leva-la a garganta da pessoa que se inclinava sobre o seu corpo supostamente adormecido, somente o suficiente para surpreender quem quer que fosse.

- Sasuke... Sou eu.

Reconhecendo a voz de Sakura, recolocou a faca no lugar e acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama.

- Como sempre rápido e atento como um felino. – Murmurou a rósea com um sorriso. Não era a primeira vez que algo assim ocorria e torcia para não ser a última. Achava saboroso o perigo que rodeava o Uchiha.

- Preciso ser. – Sasuke retrucou lhe acariciando a face.

Aproximou seu corpo ao do moreno e acariciou o peito nu do amante.

- Finalmente retornou... Beije-me... Por favor, beije-me. - Pediu sedenta pelo prazer que somente encontrava nos braços do Uchiha.

Obediente, Sasuke a beijou.

Entregaram-se a paixão, alheios ao mundo, ocupados um no outro, sem outro desejo que o de parar o tempo para que pudessem matar a saudade. E, após se amarem Sasuke presentou a rósea com o colar que fez questão de colocar no pescoço da jovem.

- É bonito, mas porque escolheu de pérolas? – Perguntou a rósea com uma das mãos sobre a joia em seu pescoço e outra mantendo o fino lençol vermelho acima dos seios.

- Não gostou? – Perguntou o Uchiha sentado, apoiava as costas nos travesseiros arrumados no encosto da cama e fitava a jovem sentada ao seu lado com surpresa. Nenhuma mulher reclamara dos presentes que recebiam dele e as pérolas adornavam com perfeição a beleza natural de Sakura.

- Gostei é só que... Ah, nada! O usarei, mas somente aqui. – Evitou comentar que odiava pérolas e se aninhou no peito do moreno. – Sasuke, prometa que não voltara a me procurar em minha casa.

- Por causa do ocorrido com sua irmã-noviça? – Perguntou com deboche.

- Em parte... Mesmo tendo cara de santa e ter ingressado no convento, Hinata é perigosa e sempre procura uma forma de me fazer sofrer. Se descobrir sobre nossa relação...

– O que sou pra você afinal? – Questionou fitando com intensidade a mulher em seus braços. – Sakura, por você seria capaz de largar a vida de contrabando e me tornar um homem de bem, de família.

Sakura segurou a vontade de rir. Duvidava que Sasuke conseguisse mudar.

- Também te quero Sasuke. Muito. Mas somos tão diferentes...

- Claro que somos. Você é mulher e eu sou homem. - Abandonou sua costumeira ironia e a encarou com as feições endurecidas. - Mas se te referes a sua classe social, podemos dar um jeito.

- Não brinque com coisa séria, Sasuke. Sabe muito bem que meu padrasto jamais aceitaria um contrabandista na família.

Sasuke a olhou com atenção.

- Se eu tivesse fortuna e um trabalho honrado, se casaria comigo?

Sem medir as consequências de suas palavras, Sakura respondeu:

- Bom, se isso ocorresse... Porque não?

- Promete?

- Sim, prometo. – Respondeu ao se levantar e começar a se vestir. Duvidava que isso um dia acontecesse. – Agora devo retornar a minha casa.

Observando Sakura se vestir apressada, Sasuke começou a pensar no que teria de fazer para conseguir uma grande fortuna, ter um negócio legalizado, se tornar um cavalheiro respeitado e tornar a amante em sua esposa. Seria difícil, porém não impossível a um homem como ele, que era capaz de tudo quando desejava algo, e no momento desejava Sakura. Mudaria seu modo de ser e largaria a vida de crimes que marcara sua fama, somente para ter aquela mulher ao seu lado para sempre.

* * *

_Com suavidade deslizou os dedos sobre a pele desnuda do braço do homem que a abraçava pela cintura, enquanto seus lábios distribuíam pequenos beijos no ombro, subindo devagar até a face de Naruto ficar de frente a sua. No entanto permaneceu com os olhos cerrados, preferindo aproveitar daquela forma as sensações que tomavam seu corpo a cada roçar da boca do jovem em seu pescoço e rosto. _

_Sua pele se arrepiava por onde as mãos morenas deslizavam devagar. Aquela sensação nova era deliciosa e faziam a jovem ansiar por mais, embora não soubesse o que esse "mais" significava._

_A boca de Naruto finalmente chegou a sua e carinhosamente capturou seus lábios com os dele. Hinata se sentiu derreter por dentro e o envolveu pelo pescoço em um abraço. Não se importava com o fato de ambos estarem somente com a roupa de baixo, naquele momento só queria aproveitar os beijos do seu amado... _

_*S2*_

Despertando agitada de seu sonho ardente e de pleno erotismo aos seus olhos, Hinata recordou as imagens com o coração batendo veloz.

Afastou os lençóis de sobre seu corpo e saiu apavorada da cama, como se a mesma pegasse fogo, e se ajoelhou em frente ao crucifixo pregado na parede de seu quarto.

- Se me manda esses... Horríveis pesadelos pra colocar-me a prova, aceito. Mas peço que me ajude a seguir meu destino... Sou fraca... Sou mulher... – Disse destruída por dentro. – Aceito que Naruto prefere minha irmã. Por isso suplico que não me mandes esses sonhos que me inquietam e me fazem sofrer. – Pediu cerrando os olhos com força para tentar segurar as lágrimas. – Por favor...

Um barulho do lado de fora interrompeu sua prece. Hinata se ergueu e devagar foi até a varanda de seu quarto. Incrédula viu Sakura acompanhada pelo estranho que Kin dissera ser um criminoso do povoado. De onde estava podia ouvir com clareza a conversa do casal.

- Prometa que nos veremos amanhã. – Pediu o moreno próximo demais da rósea, como se pretendesse beija-la.

- Está bem, mas agora vá, por favor.

Sasuke se virou pra se retirar, porém se voltou com um sorriso de lado e disse:

- Ah! Mande um abraço para a "Santa Hinata".

- Louco!

Com rapidez, Hinata saiu de seu quarto e foi para o de Sakura, assim que entrou a rósea a encarou com temor, mas logo sorriu com falsidade e sentou de frente a penteadeira.

- Porque não arrumou o meu quarto? Sua caridade Cristiana não me inclui? – Disfarçou arrumando os cachos de seu cabelo.

- Ocorre que um homem entrou pela sacada te procurando e acabei por me esquecer de arrumar suas coisas. – Respondeu a morena encarando a irmã com fúria. – O que esse... Delinquente de nome Sasuke Uchiha queria contigo, Sakura?

Segurando a vontade de expulsar Hinata de seu quarto, Sakura continuou a mirar o próprio reflexo sem dar à mínima importância a irmã.

- É só um marinheiro que vive correndo atrás de mim e com quem troquei uma ou duas palavras. Vende peixe na feira...

- Não sou idiota. - Interrompeu Hinata tentando a muito custo manter o tom baixo. – Tem que ter trocado muito mais que "uma ou duas palavras" pra que esse homem tenha a procurado aqui. Kin me disse que se trata de um bandido, assassino perigoso. – Informou com ultraje mencionando em seguida o que vira por sua janela. – A pouco os vi numa cena muito íntima. Porque estava lá fora com um individuo com quem trocou apenas "uma ou duas palavras"? Perdeu o juízo e a decência?

- Cale-se! – Ordenou a rósea cansada de ter que aturar o discurso exaltado da irmã. – Não devo nada a ninguém. Ao contrario de você que usa uma falsa vocação pra esconder que Naruto não te quer. – Atacou sabendo que aquele era o ponto fraco da noviça.

Pálida, Hinata sentiu o ar faltar e em silêncio ouviu as palavras ferinas da irmã.

- Está morrendo de inveja que Naruto escolheu a mim e não você.

Com lágrimas nos olhos e sentindo um gosto amargo na boca, Hinata se dirigiu até a porta. Porém Sakura a deteve, pois, mesmo não gostando, Hinata lhe tinha nas mãos e representava um grande perigo aos seus planos.

- Irmã, entre Sasuke e eu não há nada e nunca haverá. – Mentiu hipócrita. - Não estrague a minha vida, te suplico.

- Não se preocupe, não farei nada, te prometo. – Assegurou a noviça sem olhar a irmã nos olhos. – Mas deixo bem claro que faço isso pelos nossos pais que não merecem ser alvo de fofocas.

Sakura suspirou aliviada e voltou a usar suas artimanhas para dobrar as situações a seu bel-prazer.

- Amanhã Naruto vira me visitar. Será a sua chance de mostrar para mamãe que tem realmente vocação e assim nunca mais ser perturbada no convento.

- Sim... – Hinata a encarou com o olhar vazio. – Você ama o Naruto?

- Bem, com o tempo espero corresponder o amor que ele tem por mim.

Hinata sentiu um aperto no peito ao ser lembrada que Naruto amava e escolhera Sakura. Respirou fundo para controlar sua frustação e advertiu:

- Então, de hoje em diante, terá de se comportar como se deve. Nada de dar confiança a gente baixa... Já sabes de quem me refiro!

- Sim, claro. Já te disse que minha amizade com Sasuke...

- Por favor... Um tipo com um olhar tão atrevido e indecente jamais procura uma mulher somente para "amizade". – Interrompeu Hinata ao recordar os olhos negros, o sorriso de lado e a forma ousada que Sasuke lhe falara e tocara.

Sakura a encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Não me diga que ele se atreveu...

- Não. – Cortou Hinata ao imaginar em que direção à mente de Sakura caminhava. – Comigo ninguém se atreve a nada porque não dou oportunidade.

- Imagino que não. – Resmungou a rósea entre dentes depois que a irmã por fim lhe deixou sozinha. - Idiota! - Murmurou retirando da faixa em sua cintura o colar que Sasuke lhe dera. – Odeio pérolas.

Com raiva jogou a joia no fundo da gaveta de sua penteadeira.

* * *

**N/A** – Por fim se encontraram \o/ Ufa! Daqui em diante terá muitas cenas SasuHina.

O que acham que o Sasuke vai fazer ao saber que sua "amada" Sakura já está comprometida e com o Uzumaki?

De agora em diante vou responder as reviews por MP, com exceção das que não tem essa opção.

**Agradecimentos:**

Carol – Ana - Lah

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, as coisas de agora em diante ficaram mais agitadas. ^^

**E a todos que favoritaram a fic S2**

**Big Beijos a todos, mil desculpas e até mais o/**


	7. Mar bravio

**Tô cansada de saber que Naruto não me pertence, mas me conformo em utiliza-los ^-^**

**Fic baseada no romance e telenovela de mesmo nome da escritora Caridad Bravo Adams, qualquer semelhança não é por acaso xD**

**Dedicada a Pinkuiro **

* * *

Kakashi estava concentrado com um novo caso, quando ouviu o sino de sua posrta tocar. Levantou, abriu a porta e se surpreende ao ver Sasuke Uchiha parado na soleira. Alegria e preocupação passaram pelos olhos do licenciado.

- Faz muito tempo que não aparecia. Não me digas que estás metido em algum contrabando outra vez? – Perguntou após se sentarem.

- Que outra coisa me sobra?

- Se quisesse poderia mudar de vida, formar uma família. - Kakashi disse com o tom de voz severo. Encarava Sasuke como o filho e temia pela segurança dele.

- Com Kushina mandando todos do povoado me maltratar? Duvido. Além do que, contrabando é encarado como sinônimo de Uchiha.

- Seu pai era um grande homem e, diferente do que dizem, nunca recorreu a trabalhos escusos como os que vêm fazendo nos últimos anos. – Olhou Sasuke com atenção. – Há alguns dias Naruto Uzumaki me procurou a seu respeito. Conversou com ele?

– O imbecil teve a ousadia de me oferecer um emprego. Como se eu fosse aceitar trabalhar para a megera Kushina, que paga suas roupas finas com o sangue de seus empregados. Meu orgulho Uchiha jamais me permitiria aceitar esmola de um Uzumaki.

- Dona Kushina tem um caráter arrogante, mas Naruto é diferente. Ele me disse que Minato, antes de morrer, lhe pediu que nunca te desamparasse.

- Deveria ter feito isso a quize anos atrás. Mas sua "mamãe" me botou pra correr como se fosse um cachorro com sarna. – Sasuke riu sem humor. - Não preciso de sua amizade ou sua ajuda. Se voltar a vê-lo, diga que não deve cruzar o meu caminho. – Pediu com os olhos adquirindo um tom rubro de ódio. - De qualquer forma, não vim aqui falar sobre os Uzumaki. – Disse querendo mudar de assunto, aquele o irritava. - Queria lhe pedir um favor. Na cantina do Shikamaru há uma jovem chamada Ino que quero colocar em uma casa de família como criada. Pode me ajudar a encontrar um local adequado pra ela?

- Posso procurar uma casa, mas não será fácil, principalmente o seu nome for mencionado.

Sasuke já imaginava que ninguém empregaria uma pessoa que tivesse alguma ligação consigo, por isso estava decidido a observar Ino de longe, mas havia algo que o preocupava. Ino era um tanto arisca e com certeza, quando fosse contrariada, o envolveria na confusão.

- O que devo fazer? Não posso deixa-la morando eternamente em uma taberna. – Disse visivelmente preocupado. - Ino é muito bonita e atrai a atenção dos clientes. Temo que seja atacada.

- Podemos deixa-la aos cuidados das freiras. – Opinou Kakashi completando em seguida. - Elas nunca se negam a ajudar uma alma desamparada.

Mesmo prevendo uma nova atitude rebelde de sua protegida, Sasuke decidiu que aquela seria a melhor decisão a ser tomada.

**~~S2~~**

Hinata, trajando seu hábito e com os cabelo escondidos pelo capelo, tomou seu café com a família em completo silêncio, a cabeça baixa, o olhar perdido, relembrava a conversa que tivera com Sakura.

Kurenai a observava e se lamentava por perceber que, mesmo que negasse, a filha sofria.

- Hina, meu bem, nunca deveria ter permitido essa loucura de ingressar no convento. Não quero que retorne. Não é justo que se castigue somente por que...! – Conteve-se, era melhor não mencionar o recente noivado de Sakura. - Você sempre sonhou em se casar, ter filhos...

- Esse sonho acabou! –Hinata se pronunciou ao se levantar sem olhar as demais pessoas na mesa. - Com sua licença, irei caminhar pela praia.

Dirigiu-se até sala e parou estática quando a empregada deixou Naruto entrar na mansão.

- Bom dia, Hinata!

- B-bom d-dia, Naruto!

Sakura apareceu naquele momento, encarou a irmã, que desviou o olhar, e o noivo com nervosismo. Temia que a qualquer momento Hinata contasse sobre o ocorrido com Sasuke.

- Bom dia, Sakura! – Naruto tentou segurar a mão de Sakura, mas a jovem não permitiu o que fez o loiro encara-la confuso.

Hinata fingiu não ter visto nada, se despediu e saiu sentindo o coração se apertar.

Notando a estranha reação, Naruto interrogou Sakura que ainda permanecia distante:

- Se arrependeu do noivado? Não quer me ver?

- Lógico que queria te ver, mas em frente a minha irmã tenho certa vergonha e receio...

A mentira sortiu efeito e apaixonado Naruto sorriu.

- Passei a noite toda pensando em ti. Querendo abraça-la, beija-la e sentir que é minha.

Sakura sorriu satisfeita, porém novamente recuou um passo.

- Me acompanhe até meus pais, não é de bom tom ficarmos a sós.

Notando a decepção na face de seu noivo, Sakura lhe deu um rápido beijo na bochecha antes de seguirem até a sala de jantar.

Durante toda a visita Sakura permaneceu ao lado do noivo, mas sua mente estava a léguas dali e foi com felicidade que viu Naruto ir embora.

Segurou-se para não correr escadas acima, mas após trancar a porta de seu quarto, pegou a roupa de debaixo do colchão e se vestiu o mais rápido que conseguiu.

**~~S2~~**

Fazia alguns minutos que Sakura chegara à cabana de Sasuke, encontrando o local vazio, por isso batia o pé freneticamente contra o chão de madeira com irritação.

Sentiu como se houvesse passado horas antes da tão aguardava chegada de Sasuke, que trajava somente um calção molhado.

- De onde vem vestido dessa maneira? Melhor dizer, "desvestido"?

- Fui nadar.

Mordida de ciúmes, inquiriu:

- Nadar? Sabia que viria te procurar e foi nadar? Foi com alguma mulherzinha? Sabe muito bem tudo o que tenho de fazer para vir aqui... - Se queixava irada.

Ignorando a raiva de Sakura, Sasuke começou a retirar o calção.

- O que pensa que está a fazer?

- O que acha?

Sasuke sorriu de lado e, depois de retirar o calção diante do olhar atento da rósea, e se aproximou da jovem, beijando-a para silenciar suas queixas, acendendo a paixão da jovem.

Mas tarde, satisfeitos e jogados nos braçõs um do outro, dialogaram.

- Minha irmã está histérica por ter nos visto juntos ontem a noite. Não imagina as coisas que falou a teu respeito. - Fitou Sasuke com desconfiança. - Alias, me disse que você foi "atrevido" e "indecente". O que disse ou fez?

- Nada.- Se defendeu o Uchiha acariciando a cintura da amante. - Admito que sua irmã é muito bonita. No entanto é fria como gelo e gosto de mulheres com sangue nas veias.

Sakura não gostou do coméntario do moreno, tanto sobre Hinata ser bonita quanto o plural da palavra mulher.

- Mulheres? Advirto-te uma coisa: Não estou disposta a ser um joguinho em sua vida.

- E eu o que sou para ti? - Questionou o Uchiha encarando a rósea. - Uma aventura, um passatempo, enquanto sua família não encontra um prometido?

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Sakura disse abraçando o Uchiha pela cintura. – Somente você é dono do meu coração.

- Mas quero ser mais. - Sasuke aguardou Sakura o encarar para dizer os planos que tinha para os dois. - Decidi fazer uma nova viagem, mais longa que as anteriores e que me trara muito dinheiro. - Acariciou a face da amante. - Quando retornar, como um cavalheiro rico, vou pedir sua mão.

Sakura teve vontade de rir de incredualidade, mas se segurou. Em sua opinião, não importava quantas viagens Sasuke fizesse, nunca deixaria de ser um selvagem. Mas, com um olhar lânguido, voltou a prometer que o esperaria para tranquiliza-lo e teve de fazê-lo mais uma vez antes de retornar a sua casa.

Satisfeito, Sasuke decidiu andar um pouco pra aproveitar o finalzinho de tarde.

**~~S2~~**

Hinata andava sem rumo pela praia, se afastava cada vez mais de sua casa como nunca antes fizera e só parou ao chegar em um despenhadeiro. Seus olhos perolados se fixaram nas ondas do mar azul que batiam feroz contra as pedras. Se sentia assim, como uma onda que sempre batia contra uma pedra intransponível, insistindo em uma batalha que duraria anos e talvez nunca chegasse em um resultado satisfatório.

Queria tanto poder apagar do coração aquele amor que a feria, apagar dos pensamentos os traços de Naruto, seu sorriso e seu jeito galante...

Fechou os olhos com força enquanto sentia o vento bater contra seu corpo fragilizado pelos dias que mal conseguia comer tamanha depressão que se abatera em sua alma.

"Porque Naruto teve de escolher minha irmã? Sinto uma humilhação tão grande... E Sakura sabe... Se diverti e brinca com o meu sofrimento."

Ouviu passos as suas costas e, devido a surpresa, se balançou em direção ao vazio. Porém alguém agarrou seu braço antes que caísse.

- Anda perdida, Santa Hinata?

Encarou zangada a face do homem que permanecia segurando seu braço. Sasuke Uchiha.

- Me solte, como se atreve...? – Começou a perguntar, mas foi prontalmente interrompida pelo Uchiha.

- A impedir que se mate? Nem mesmo eu sei. – Sasuke disse antes de soltar o braço da noviça. – Dizem que é pecado ter mal gênio, irmã. Em lugar de reclamar, deveria estar agradecida.

- Deixe-me em paz. Odeio homens como você, odeio todos os homens. Frívolos, inconstantes... Sinto asco de seu instinto animal... não os suporto! – Hinata declarou com amargurada. – Não se atreva... – Pediu quando Sasuke se aproximou um pouco mais.

- A que? - Perguntou Sasuke irritado com o rompante da noviça. - Por Deus, você não tentaria nem um ermitão. - Declarou olhando a jovem de cima a baixo.

Hinata desviou os olhos, porém não rápido o suficiente para que o Uchiha deixasse de notar seu olhar triste. Algo dentro dele se comoveu com a expressão perturbada da noviça. Ela parecia tão delicada e frágil que quando se deu conta já dizia com sincero arrependimento.

- Perdão, não quis dizer isso. Na verdade não sei como uma moça tão bonita pode querer se tornar freira.

Hinata o encarou corada para se certificar que não era mentira ou algo do tipo, mas Sasuke parecia sincero. Nenhum homem havia dito que era bonita antes. Na verdade nunca tivera muito contato com homens para que isso ocorresse. Era estranho receber um elogio após ter dito tantas coisas más aquele em especial. Aquela atitude a confundiu , em silêncio se desviou do Uchiha para voltar a sua casa e, embora tenha desejado, não olhou para trás.

Sasuke observou a Hyuuga se distanciar com passos calmos.

"Nunca entenderei o que leva uma linda mulher a tomar o véu.", pensou ao voltar os olhos para o mar bravio e respirar fundo ao sentir o vento bater em seus cabelos.

* * *

**N/A - Oi, pessoas lindas do meu kororo! o/ Esse capítulo não tem tudo o que planejei, mas como precisava posta-lo hoje ficou assim.**

**Bem, hoje é meu niver então, pra comemorar, decidi atualizar todas as minhas fics hoje. Faço isso porque meu maior presente e saber que, pelo menos um pouco, toda a pessoa que me incentivou e alegrou o ano todo esteja feliz.**

**Então, encarem esse capítulo como um pedaço de bolo de chocolate branco e preto xD**

**Espero ter conseguido alcançar meu objetivo pelo menos um pouquinho ;D**

**Obs: Depois juro que respondo todas as reviews que recebi no capítulo anterior.**

**Big Beijos, ja ne o/**


	8. Prisão

**Estou cansada de saber que Naruto não me pertence, mas me conformo em utilizá-los. ^-^**

**Fic baseada na telenovela mexicana Corazón Salvage de 93, portanto, qualquer semelhança não é mero acaso. xD**

**Dedicada a Pinkuiro**

* * *

Logo pela manhã a residência dos Uzumaki em São Pedro ficou em polvorosa com a chegada de Kabuto, que viera a convite de Naruto passar uma temporada. Kabuto apreciou ser recebido como um rei pelos empregados da casa e acompanhou Naruto até a sala, onde se sentou em frente a este, para escutar as novidades.

- Já havia dito que eu e Sakura somos parentes? – Após Kabuto consentir continuou. - Pois bem, quando voltei, falei com ela, lhe disse que a queria como esposa... E ela aceitou! – Comunicou imerso em contentamento

- Assim, tão fácil? – Estranhou Kabuto. Sempre vira a rósea encantar os homens com seus olhos sedutores para depois descartá-los com se fossem vermes inúteis. Presumia que a fortuna dos Uzumaki conseguira enfim laçar a jovem.

- Houve certos problemas. – Lembrou Naruto apagando o sorriso por um breve instante. – Ocorre que eu, sem sabê-lo, estava comprometido com sua irmã.

- Verdade? – Kabuto, interessado no estranho caso, se inclinou em direção ao Uzumaki para melhor ouvir o amigo. Porém foram interrompidos pela chegada de Kushina e Shion.

- Seu quarto está pronto, senhor. – Informou Shion para Kabuto.

- Descanse um pouco. – Sugeriu Kushina com um sorriso amável. - A viagem com certeza foi exaustiva.

- Seguirei seu conselho, um descanso ira restaurar minhas forças. – Levantou-se. – Depois terminamos nossa conversa Naruto. Com sua licença. – Pediu para Kushina antes de acompanhar Shion para a ala dos dormitórios.

Depois de perder o convidado de vista, Kushina sentou ao lado do filho.

- Como foi à visita a sua noiva?

- Boa, embora Sakura esteja tensa com a presença de Hinata na casa.

- Se já entrou no convento porque continua lá?

- Não sei.

- E... O que achou dela?- A viúva perguntou com uma ponta de esperança de que o filho mudasse de ideia e casasse com Hinata. - Por certo pode constatar que os anos a deixaram mais bonita.

- Sim, tem um rosto bonito e olhos fascinantes. Porém Sakura é muito mais bela.

Kushina respirou fundo. Naruto parecia ter sido hipnotizado por Sakura e isso não era bom. Queria que o filho fosse governado pela razão, mas pelo jeito ele puxara ao pai. Vencida decidiu que o melhor era seguir com os planos de casamento do filho.

- Querido, porque não convida seus tios e Sakura para passarem as semanas que antecedem o casamento em Campo Real? Assim poderíamos planejar melhor a boda e não terá que se deter mais tempo em São Pedro. – Segurou as mãos de Naruto entre as suas com carinho. – Agora que retornou não quero passar nenhum dia longe de você.

Naruto sorriu e afagou as mãos de Kushina.

- De acordo! Jantarei com os Hyuuga hoje à noite e aproveitarei para fazer esse pedido. Porém antes de partirmos pretendo trocar algumas ideias com Kakashi.

- O que tem a falar com esse homem?

- Recorda de um menino que papai trouxe para Campo Real certa vez? Sasuke Uchiha.

- Infelizmente. – Respondeu enojada. - Toda São Pedro o conhece. É um aventureiro repugnante, jogador e assassino que deveria estar encarcerado!

- Se meu pai tinha tanto interesse nele, quer dizer que...

- Por favor, Naruto, já tem idade suficiente para que lhe fale claramente. Minato era um homem fraco que se deixou controlar por pessoas desonestas, que é o caso dos Uchiha.

- Mas era meu pai, e não gosto que fale assim dele. – Naruto retrucou estranhando a forma que Kushina se referira ao falecido marido. Com a lembrança do pai vívida em sua mente e coração Naruto confessou. – Fiz uma promessa em seu leito de morte, afirmei que cuidarei do Uchiha, e vou cumprir. Além disso, não considero um homem que paga sua dívida de infância má pessoa.

- A que se refere?

- Sasuke devolve-me o dinheiro que lhe dei quando éramos crianças.

- Quando e onde viu Sasuke Uchiha? – Perguntou horrorizada.

- Trocamos poucas palavras há alguns dias atrás. Se o tivesse visto... Não se mostrou muito sociável, me deixou falando praticamente sozinho.

- Assim quem sabe você aprende a não se envolver com gente como ele. - Angustiada segurou as mãos do filho entre as suas e suplicou. - Querido, quando seu pai lhe pediu isso não sabia o que fazia. Agonizava. Prometa que não voltara a procurá-lo. Ele é má companhia, um bandido como todos os outros Uchiha. Se tivesse querido ser um homem de bem haveria conseguido, mas nasceu no vício e no vício morrera. – Profetizou.

- Se Sasuke aceitar minha amizade, não o deixarei! – Naruto informou decidido.

***S2***

Depois de se certificar que Satán estaria pronto para mais uma aventura em alto mar, a mais importante de sua vida, Sasuke convidou Chouji e Kiba, que naquele dia estava acompanhada por um grande cachorro branco, para beber na taberna de Shikamaru em comemoração a nova vida que teria dali em diante. Os três adentraram o recinto já envolvido pela fumaça dos charutos e procuraram uma mesa vazia, porém, como todas se encontravam ocupadas, sentaram nos assentos junto ao grande balcão.

- Três cervejas na minha conta Shikamaru.

– Sora, prepare três canecas de cerveja para o capitão Uchiha. – Shikamaru ordenou para uma jovem morena que retornava de uma das mesas.

- Tudo o que quiser meu capitão. – Consentiu a jovem com um sorriso sensual antes de se afastar para encher as canecas de bebida.

- Pelo jeito a moça quer te oferecer muito mais que uma caneca de cerveja. – Disse Kiba quando a mulher retornou e se inclinou diante de Sasuke de forma que esse visse o vale entre seus seios.

- Porém é só cerveja que desejo. – Sasuke retrucou com o tom de voz desdenhoso e o olhar frio para a jovem que recuou, porém ainda carregando um sorriso convidativo.

- Não consigo entender como as mulheres caem aos seus pés mesmo conhecendo esse seu gênio ruim. – Resmungou Kiba tomando um longo gole de sua bebida.

Ignorando o amigo, Sasuke se voltou para Shikamaru, que limpava o balcão de pedra, e informou.

- Shikamaru, minha cabana ficará aos seus cuidados por alguns meses.

- Ouvi rumores de que fará uma nova viagem. Pretende levar Chouji dessa vez? – Perguntou Shikamaru com interesse. Era incomum Sasuke levar Chouji em suas viagens.

- A viagem será muito longa e preciso de homens de confiança ao meu lado.

- E o cachorro? – Perguntou ao apontar o grande animal sentado ao lado do Inuzuka.

- Já que vamos passar tanto tempo fora pedi pra levar o Akamaru e o Sasuke concordou. – Kiba respondeu passando a mão na cabeça de Akamaru.

- Com tanto que o controle. – Ressaltou o Uchiha sorvendo um longo gole de sua cerveja.

- E o que vai buscar agora, arma ou alguma peça preciosa?

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto.

– Dessa vez a questão não é qual preciosidade buscarei e sim qual receberei ao retornar. – Respondeu enigmático em seguida afirmou com a expressão compenetrada: - Essa viagem será decisiva na minha vida, ou regresso rico ou não retorno.

Notando a determinação nos olhos negros, Shikamaru não duvidou das palavras do Uchiha, o que o intrigava era que nunca ouvirá Sasuke demonstrar interesse em riquezas. Antes que pudesse descobrir o que motivara aquela decisão, uma sombra chamou a atenção do Uchiha. Shikamaru viu a mão do pirata deslizar do balcão para pairar sobre o punhal que sempre carregava preso ao cinto de couro no instante que um homem pálido de cabelo longo e negro parou ao lado dele, assim como notou que Kiba e Chouji ficaram imediatamente alertas a qualquer sinal de perigo, endireitando os corpos que antes estavam relaxados junto ao grande balcão de pedra. Mas os olhos de íris amarelada do desconhecido pareciam não terem captado nenhum desses movimentos, assim como aparentava não saber que, devido à vida como contrabandista, Sasuke era extremamente desconfiado e avesso a qualquer tipo de aproximação de estranhos.

- Me chamo Orochimaru, sou novo na cidade e ouvi falar que, assim como eu, você é um ótimo jogador. – O homem aguardou Sasuke encara-lo e perguntou com um sorriso dissimulado que não alcançava os olhos contornados com tintura roxa. - Aceita um desafio amigo?

Em principio Sasuke pensou em recusar, não gostara do olhar semelhante ao de uma víbora prestes a atacar, mas, consciente de que ao se casar com Sakura teria de abandonar os velhos costumes, entre eles jogar, aceitou e o acompanhou até a mesa que este ocupava com outros três homens corpulentos.

O dinheiro foi colocado no centro, às cartas embaralhadas e distribuídas igualmente por Orochimaru que encarava e sorria para Sasuke de uma forma estranha e incomoda.

Não foi surpresa quando em questão de segundo os outros clientes da taverna se amontoaram em volta deles que, mesmo conhecedores da sorte do Uchiha no jogo, estavam sedentos pela oportunidade de ver o filho do Diabo perder. No entanto não seria naquele dia, pois, depois de poucos minutos, com um sorriso vitorioso Sasuke colocou as cartas que tinha em mãos sobre a mesa declarando a sua vitória.

Acostumado a vencer de qualquer maneira Orochimaru impediu Sasuke de recolher o dinheiro das apostas e clamou por outra oportunidade.

- Tudo o que ganhou contra meu barco. Meu rei de espadas contra seu às de ouros.

O Uchiha fixou seu olhar sobre os movimentos do desconhecido que colocava carta por carta sobre a mesa.

- Três de ouros... Dois de ouros... Seis de copas... Quatro de ouros... Rei de espadas... Ganhei!

A maioria não notou o leve movimento de mãos que Orochimaru efetuou para retirar uma carta da manga, mas para Sasuke Uchiha, um jogador experiente e sempre atento a tudo o que o rodeava, foi fácil notar o jogo sujo e como a rapidez de um raio o punhal que preservava rente a cintura, foi desembainhado e afundado na mão do homem.

- Trapaceiro! – Gritou com voz trovejante.

- Aaaggh!

Em poucos segundos a confusão se alastrou na taberna. Os homens que acompanhavam Orochimaru se apressaram a salvá-lo utilizando os punhos para conter a fúria do Uchiha. Kiba e Chouji entraram na briga em defesa do capitão, avançaram como feras sobre os homens e, por descuido, acertaram outras pessoas que se encontravam por perto, que por sua vez avançavam sobre quem vissem pela frente. Logo todos os clientes trocavam socos e pontapés indiscriminadamente. O barulho de gritos, insultos e mesas e garrafas se quebrando eram ouvidos do lado de fora da taberna, chamando a atenção dos pedestres e de cinco guardas que passavam por perto.

Os guardas não tardaram a entrar na taberna, um deles efetuou um disparo para o alto para cessar a baderna.

Orochimaru correu até um dos guardas com uma mão envolvida em um pano empapado de sangue e a outra esticada acusatória em direção ao Uchiha.

- Sou primo do Danzou e esse homem quis me matar, prenda-o.

Como se só aquele pedido fosse suficiente, os guardas decretaram a prisão do Uchiha que, habituado em ser o alvo preferido dos representantes da lei de São Pedro, não ofereceu resistência apenas se voltou para Kiba e ordenou:

- Busque o Kakashi.

***S2***

O som impaciente do sino preso na entrada de seu escritório tirou a atenção de Kakashi dos documentos que tinha em mãos. Com seus passos calmos foi até a porta e se surpreendeu quando, sem se anunciar ou aguardar que Kakashi lhe abrisse a porta, Kiba e seu cachorro entraram eufóricos.

- Kakashi, o capitão foi preso e precisa que vá agora tira-lo novamente do cárcere. – Informou o Inuzuka após praticamente puxar o licenciado para fora e seguir apressado em direção à prisão.

- O que houve dessa vez? – Quis saber acompanhando o apressado Inuzuka e seu cão.

- Foi uma briga na cantina do Shikamaru. Um tipo mau caráter trapaceou no jogo de cartas e Sasuke furou sua mão.

- Isso não é justificativa. – Resmungou Kakashi. - Com quem ele brigou?

- Com um tal de Orochimaru que disse ser primo do capitão Danzou.

Kakashi apressou o passo enquanto torcia para que o homem houvesse mentido. Se sem motivo faziam Sasuke permanecer meses preso não queria imaginar o que aconteceria por ferir alguém da família de Danzou.

Atravessaram as quatro quadras que levavam ao cárcere com rapidez sendo seguidos pelos olhares dos moradores que em sua maioria ou sabia ou imaginava o motivo da pressa do advogado.

Danzou, um homem de meia idade, trajando farda e sentado relaxado em uma poltrona de couro marrom, não se surpreendeu quando dois de seus soldados entraram em sua sala escoltando Kakashi e um dos lacaios de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ouviu sem grande interesse o pedido de soltura do licenciado e a justificativa de Kiba para a atitude do Uchiha.

Aquela prisão viera em um bom momento. Fazia um bom tempo que Kushina Uzumaki lhe exigira ser mais severo com o Uchiha, até mesmo lhe dera uma grande soma em dinheiro para aumentar a vigilância em torno de Sasuke e assim conseguir provas para jogá-lo na prisão até que apodrecesse. Infelizmente o homem parecia de fato ter algum pacto com o diabo e sempre escapava por entre seus dedos com a ajuda de seu bando de marginais e a proteção de Kakashi. Mas enfim a sorte do Uchiha acabará e bem no momento em que a viúva Uzumaki saíra da fazenda Campo Real para passar alguns dias em São Pedro.

- Orochimaru ganhou e o Uchiha o feriu e roubou o dinheiro das apostas. Por esse motivo ficará preso até que pague o que deve. – Sentenciou após o fim do relato acalorado do capacho do Uchiha.

- Quem levou o dinheiro foram os cúmplices do Orochimaru. – Kiba urrou com raiva.

- Isso é o que dizem vocês. Mas Orochimaru diz outra coisa e creio mais nele.

- Claro, como é seu parente...

- Kiba, controle-se! – Kakashi pediu com sua costumeira tranquilidade e conciliador sugeriu ao prepotente Danzou. - Estou certo que podemos chegar a um acordo para resolver esse caso.

- Claro. - Sorriu maligno. - Sasuke só conseguiria cumprir as exigências se vendesse seu barco.

Mesmo cientes de que Sasuke nunca aceitaria vender o barco, Kakashi e Kiba desceram até a sombria e úmida masmorra em que o Uchiha fora jogado para dizer quais eram as exigências do capitão da guarda.

- Como fui estúpido em cair nesse golpe? – Sasuke esbravejou batendo o punho contra a parede de pedra após ouvir atentamente os amigos. - Não posso me desfazer do Satán... Tenho planos de viajar com ele para fazer fortuna e casar... Inferno! – Encostou a testa na grade de ferro que o separava da liberdade e de Sakura.

- Casar?

Se não fosse pela situação em que entrara, Sasuke teria rido do espanto presente na voz dos amigos. Sem ânimo e pouco acostumado a externar seus sentimentos de debilidade confessou:

- Há uma mulher de família que diz me amar e creio que... A amo. – Levantou a fronte para fitar Kakashi com um olhar angustiado que fez o licenciado lembrar-se de anos atrás, quando o vira após o massacre dos Uchiha.

Diante da expressão de pena dos amigos, Sasuke levou ambas as mãos aos cabelos com aflição bagunçando-os. Não tinha saída. Se vendesse Satán teria sua liberdade, porém perderia qualquer chance de casar com Sakura, além disso, não podia se desfazer do único bem de sua família que conseguira reaver após anos de trabalho suado.

- Prefiro morrer aqui a vender meu barco. – Decidiu erguendo os frios olhos negros. Sem esperança caminhou para o fundo da cela sendo sugado pela escuridão do local, que se assemelhava com a que encobria seu coração.

Kakashi aspirou o ar bolorento e, junto com Kiba, começou a subiu as escadas.

- O que faremos? – Kiba perguntou.

- Queria poder ajudá-lo, mas conto com muito pouco. – Murmurou pensativo. – Infelizmente, o juiz é amigo de Kushina, o que significa que não posso pedir seu auxílio nessa questão.

Nervoso, Kiba passou a frente de Kakashi impedindo que este continuasse a andar.

- Não ficarei de braços cruzados vendo o Sasuke mofar na prisão.

- Nem eu. – Kakashi assegurou. – Há somente uma maneira de tirá-lo de lá ainda hoje.

- Explodindo a prisão?

- Não! – Kakashi se apressou a negar. Era impressionante que Sasuke e seus amigos só conseguissem resolver os problemas com força bruta. – É uma forma mais fácil e segura... Mas Sasuke não vai gostar...

- O que vamos fazer afinal?

***S2***

Depois de arrumar suas roupas e tirar uma soneca, Kabuto já não aguentava a curiosidade sobre o noivado de Naruto, por isso o procurou sedento por informações. No entanto, ainda pensando na conversa que tivera com Kushina, Naruto preferiu contar ao amigo sobre a promessa que fizera ao falecido pai enquanto andavam devagar pelas ruas de São Pedro.

- E pretende cumprir esse pedido? – Kabuto estranhou após ouvir sem muito interesse a história do garoto órfão que os Uzumaki acolheram anos atrás.

- Promessas são promessas. Além disso, gosto de Sasuke. - Em seus lábios se formou um sorriso saudoso. - Quando menor até tinha certa inveja dele. Atraia-me sua liberdade, suas histórias de aventuras, enquanto eu tinha que ficar somente em Campo Real, sujeito a regras, aulas e... Minha mãe.

- Penso que, se o homem recusou sua ajuda, não há nada que se possa fazer. – Aconselhou dando de ombros. – Além disso, a mim as conversas sobre homens me aborrecem, porque não falamos de mulheres? - Com um sorriso sugeriu. - Gostaria de conhecer sua antiga prometida e futura freira.

- Curioso?

- Lógico. – Kabuto respondeu de pronto. – Imagino que seja tão linda quanto à irmã.

Antes que Naruto pudesse dizer algo, intempestivamente um homem de cabelos castanhos com um grande cachorro branco apareceu a sua frente interrompendo a conversa dos amigos e agarrando o braço do Uzumaki.

- Você é Naruto Uzumaki, não é? O licenciado Kakashi o chama com urgência... Sasuke Uchiha caiu em uma armadilha e foi preso! – Disse atropelando as palavras por causa da afobação.

- Tranquilize-se e repita tudo novamente, devagar. – Naruto pediu após ouvir o nome de Sasuke, o que o impediu de se desvencilhar do desconhecido.

Kiba soltou o braço de Naruto, respirou fundo e narrou o que acontecera na taberna e depois no cárcere, voltando a pedir a ajuda do Uzumaki.

- Kakashi disse que você é o único capaz de tirar Sasuke da prisão.

Naruto sorriu. Aquela era a sua chance de se reaproximar do Uchiha e cumprir a promessa feita a seu pai.

***S2***

Sentada ereta no sofá da sala, coberta da cabeça aos pés com o austero traje azul de noviça, Hinata ouvia sem interesse Kurenai narrar tudo o que acontecera no povoado durante o tempo que ficará no convento. Sabia que nada adiantaria dizer que não queria saber qual era o novo cargo do filho mais velho dos Nakamura no exército, ou qual rapaz virara sensação na capital ou quantos bons partidos existia em São Pedro, sua mãe não pararia enquanto não a fizesse desistir de tomar o véu. Kurenai simplesmente ignorava a forma que Hinata estava vestida, um sinal claro de que seguiria uma vida religiosa, e sua aparente indiferença. Por sua vez, Hinata ignorava cada sugestão velada para que escolhesse um novo pretendente, mostrando-se apática à conversa. Depois que percebera a real intenção de sua mãe ao chama-la para conversar, Hinata simplesmente mudara o foco de sua atenção e, inexplicavelmente, passará a rememorar o encontro acidental que tivera com Sasuke Uchiha no despenhadeiro.

O homem era... Incomum. Em um momento era rude e dizia coisas sem nexo, como insinuar que ela queria se matar, e no outro a elogiava. Lembrou que ele já havia dito que era bonita antes, no dia que entrara sorrateiramente no quarto de Sakura. Naquela ocasião estivera tão assustada com a aparição dele e confusa com o fato de que viera atrás de Sakura que não prestara atenção em mais nada e, após a conversa com a irmã, fizera questão de apaga-lo de seus pensamentos. Mas agora não conseguia evitar lembrar-se do Uchiha, em especial dos seus olhos inquisidores que pareciam ler sua alma, negros e frios como uma noite tempestuosa e estranhamente quentes...

- Então concorda? – Kurenai questionou com alegria o que retirou Hinata de seus devaneios.

- Perdão. Concordar com o que?

- Certa vez Yoshi Mamoru demonstrou interesse em desposa-la, tenho certeza que se Hiashi...

- Mãe, parece que ao invés de me ajudar está se tornando minha inimiga. – Hinata protestou interrompendo o que sabia ser mais um plano para lhe arranjar marido. – Somente o convento é capaz de me dar à paz que necessito. – Sentenciou.

- Mas anjo, se já passou o trago amargo, porque não desisti de se enclausurar? – Kurenai fixou seus olhos na figura pálida e magra da noviça. – Diga a verdade, você ainda ama o Na...

Novamente Hinata se apressou em interrompê-la temerosa de revelar o que realmente ocorria em seu coração.

- Essa é a minha vocação e suplico que não me impeça de segui-la. – Pediu com voz fraca. O esforço que fazia para não chorar de angustia minava suas forças a cada dia, mas nunca, jamais, desistiria de seguir a vida religiosa. Era da paz de sua cela no convento que necessitava e conseguiria convencer Kurenai de que esse era o seu destino. - Entenda... – Calou ao ver Kin entrar apressada na sala com um envelope em mãos.

- Senhora Kurenai, um mensageiro acaba de entregar essa mensagem.

Kurenai pegou o envelope, retirou um pequeno pedaço de papel e suspirou consternada ao terminar de ler as poucas linhas escritas.

- É do Naruto, confirma sua presença e a de um amigo no jantar de hoje à noite.

Somente por saber que dentro de poucas horas iria rever o Uzumaki, o pobre e desiludido coração de Hinata disparou de expectativa. Cerrando os olhos com uma mistura de vergonha e agonia, Hinata levou as pequenas e delicadas mãos até o coração palpitante como se assim pudesse conte-lo.

Observando os lábios contraídos da filha, Kurenai compreendeu que Hinata tentava ocultar, até dela mesma, que ainda não havia superado o fim do noivado.

- Não precisa vê-lo, pode ficar em seu quarto. – Propôs acariciando com o polegar a face lívida da filha.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Irei embora amanhã e tudo vai ficar melhor.

- Querida...

Repentinamente Hinata levantou para afastar-se do toque carinhoso e sufocante de sua mãe.

- Preciso arrumar minhas coisas, com licença.

Sem esperar uma nova enxurrada de lamentações, tanto sua quanto de sua mãe, Hinata caminhou apressada em direção aos quartos.

Retornaria para o convento de manhã, de preferência antes que sua mãe acordasse. Mas antes precisava conversar com Sakura, que dissera estar com dor de cabeça e se recolhera logo após o almoço. Hinata tinha certeza que Sakura estava assim por culpa do medo de que ela contasse a Naruto sobre o ocorrido com Sasuke Uchiha, e por isso queria tranquilizar sua irmã, dizer que nunca mencionaria nada e desejar que fosse feliz com Naruto. Mesmo que ainda doesse imaginar Sakura e Naruto casados não queria partir para a sua nova vida com sentimentos ruins no coração.

Entrou sem se anunciar no quarto de Sakura e foi pega de surpresa ao encontra-lo vazio. Não podia acreditar que ela saíra sem avisar, pior, fizera todos crerem que se sentia mal para fugir sem ser notada. A imagem do Uchiha lhe veio à mente. Estariam juntos? Não, por Deus! O que pensava? Sakura nunca cometeria a loucura de trair o Uzumaki. Soltou uma risadinha nervosa, estava delirando por nada, Sakura provavelmente saíra para tomar um ar puro, para estar bem disposta quando Naruto chegasse, tinha de ser isso. Sim, era exatamente isso que Sakura fazia fora de seu quarto, garantiu mentalmente. Iria esperar sua irmã retornar e tudo ficaria bem.

Sentou em frente à cômoda de carvalho escuro, olhou para o seu reflexo no enorme espelho oval preso a parede e reparou nos olhos ligeiramente úmidos. A quem queria enganar? Nada ficaria bem. Ela não estava bem. Seu coração e sua mente não estavam bem. Acompanhou com tristeza a primeira lágrima solitária fugir pelo canto do olho direito, deslizar devagar pela bochecha pálida até chegar ao queixo contraído para não deixar o choro passar pelos lábios rosados, para de lá cair sobre a bata que Hinata insistia em achar que a afastaria da dor de sua desilusão. Logo suas companheiras de confinamento decidiram seguir o mesmo caminho obrigando Hinata a procurar um lenço na gaveta da cômoda, porém o que encontrou ao abri-la só fez mais lágrimas se formarem.

Brilhante e convidativo o anel de compromisso de sua irmã estava pousado sobre a almofadinha vermelha de uma caixinha preta aberta. Como se suas mãos criassem vida própria, Hinata se viu pegando e colocando o pequeno aro. Era lindo, porém, como um lembrete de que não lhe pertencia, o anel ficara grande em seu anular. Isso fez sua razão voltar e imediatamente tirou o anel e o guardou fazendo questão de fechar a caixinha para que seus olhos não vissem mais, pelo menos por um tempo, a prova do amor de Naruto por Sakura.

Voltou a procurar um lenço, encontrou um pano preto no fundo da gaveta que levou apressada à face e ouvindo o som de algo se chocando ao chão. Secou o rosto e procurou o que deixara cair, sua atenção foi atraída por um colar de pérolas. Confusa, o recolheu do chão e o examinou verificando que era genuíno.

- O que faz aqui? – Ouviu sua irmã perguntar a suas costas.

Hinata se levantou e colocou o colar em frente à Sakura.

- Onde conseguiu isso? Quem as deu?

- Ah, isso? É uma bijuteria.

Diante da mentira óbvia, a noviça encarou fixamente a irmã com descrença notando naquele momento a roupa de Sakura. Roupa de camponesa como Tenten dissera certa vez.

- Porque está vestida assim?

- E isso que te interessa? Não devo nada a uma pessoa hipócrita e invejosa como você. – Sakura disse com raiva completando ferina. - Quer me castigar porque não suporta que Naruto me quis desde a primeira vez que me viu e rompeu o compromisso contigo.

Surpreendida com a reação de Sakura, Hinata se voltou para a porta levando o colar consigo. Assustada, sua irmã a deteve se colocando entre ela e a porta.

- Onde pensa que vai com o meu colar?

- Não sou burra, sei que essas pérolas não são bijuterias, são verdadeiras, e para comprovar vou leva-las até nossa mãe.

- Espera! N-Naruto... É um presente do Naruto.

- Ah, bem... Então na próxima que o vir irei perguntar.

Pega na mentira, a sensual jovem sorriu com cinismo e inventou outra.

- Agora me lembrei, o colar foi um presente de uma amiga da capital. Ninguém que você ou mamãe conheçam.

- Não acredito!

Zangada com a resposta Sakura vociferou:

- Pois vai ter de acreditar querendo ou não.

- Ah! Claro que vou acreditar. – Retrucou Hinata com um sorrio falso ao completar. – Assim como nossos pais e Naruto vão entender o fato de você possuir uma joia valiosa escondida de todos, sair sem usar aliança de compromisso e aparecer vestida dessa forma peculiar.

- Hinata, por favor. – Sakura pediu com voz adocicada. – Não devemos incomodar nossos pais por causa de um presente sem importância e que sequer gostei, motivo pelo qual nunca o usei e deixei guardado. – Explicou estendendo a mão para pegar a joia, mas Hinata não deixou.

- Então não se importa de doa-la para o convento?

- Não. – Sakura respondeu irritada, não por perder a joia que Sasuke lhe dera, mas pelo esforço de manter a expressão amigável diante de sua insuportável irmã.

- Ótimo. – Hinata guardou a joia no bolso de sua batina e com frieza determinou. – De agora em diante deve se comportar exatamente como todos creem. Assim que se acabaram as mentiras, os "presentes" de quem você sabe quem e os passeios pela praia.

- Nem sequer posso sair para tomara ar fresco?

A sarcástica resposta da noviça congelou a rósea.

- E precisa se disfarçar para tomar ar fresco? Ou o usa para encontrar esse demônio que venho de procurar na outra noite?

- Basta!

- Isso que eu te digo. Porque se não fizer o que te pedi pode esquecer seu compromisso. - Hinata ameaçou passando pela irmã para sair do quarto.

Com raiva, Sakura fechou a porta que a irmã abrira com um empurrão, o estrondo em nada acalmando seu estado de espirito. Não bastasse não ter encontrado Sasuke no horário combinado ainda tinha de ouvir sermão de uma pretensa santa.

- Invejosa! Mosca morta! Espero que morra seca.

***S2***

Não havia mais o brilho radiante do sol quando Kakashi regressou ao escritório de Danzou acompanhado por Naruto e Kabuto para colocar em prática um plano traçado por este último.

- Queremos ver o chefe da guarda. – Kabuto exigiu ao parar de frente a mesa de madeira desgastada.

- Está de frente a ele! – Danzou informou sem se levantar.

- Você? Que baixo há caído às instituições...

- Como ousa? – Danzou esbravejou.

- "Como ousa?" digo eu. O regimento do exercito diz que seus membros devem estar limpos, apresentáveis e você parece ter vindo do subsolo.

O desconforto do capitão com a reprimenda era óbvio. Naruto sorriu com dissimulação e Kakashi se preocupou com o rumo que a situação tomara. Irritar Danzou não era a melhor forma de soltar Sasuke.

- Quem pensa que é para falar assim como uma autoridade? – Danzou questionou ao se levantar de súbito com a intenção de chamar os guardas para prenderem a escória que seguia Sasuke Uchiha.

- Tem a sua frente o filho do general Hiron, que sou eu, e o senhor Naruto Uzumaki.

- O senhor... Uzumaki?

Naruto levantou a mão e seu sorriso, antes falso, foi substituído por um de satisfação ao notar o poder que seu sobrenome possuía.

Danzou voltara a sentar em estado de choque, os olhos fixos no rosto do Uzumaki. Não contestou nem por um momento a veracidade daquelas palavras, era impossível não notar as semelhanças entre o elegante jovem e Minato Uzumaki.

- Exigimos um julgamento para o caso de Sasuke Uchiha contra Orochimaru. – Kabuto anunciou com afetação. - Se Sasuke for considerado inocente, você terá perdido seu tempo e o posto. - Informou ante a um pálido Danzou.

Mesmo sem entender por qual motivo um Uzumaki desejaria a soltura de Sasuke, Danzou decidiu resolver tudo com discrição. Não iria arriscar seu posto privilegiado para comprovar que o Uchiha era culpado, até porque conhecia Orochimaru bem o suficiente para saber que as acusações de trapaça tinham grandes chances de serem verdadeiras.

Logo Kakashi descia a masmorra, acompanhado para um guarda, para anunciar ao Uchiha que conseguira sua liberdade, além de contar quem o ajudara. Como era de se esperar a reação dele diante do sobrenome Uzumaki foi de raiva.

- Não preciso que pague suborno para que me soltem.

- Naruto não subornou ninguém, bastou sua presença e sobrenome.

- Fez mal em pedir a ajuda dele! Preferia apodrecer no cárcere a dever algo àquela gente.

- Pense que é um sacrifício para tornar real o seu sonho de casar. – Propôs o Hatake entediado com o ataque de birra do Uchiha. – Sua noiva deve valer um pequeno sacrifício.

Um leve sorriso se formou nos lábios cobertos do Hatake quando Sasuke resmungou algo baixinho e finalmente aceitou sair da cela escura.

Saíram da prisão sendo recepcionados pelos amigos de Sasuke, Kiba e Chouji, e por Naruto e Kabuto.

Sem disposição para aceitar calado a "caridade" do Uzumaki, o mesmo olhar de orgulho que o pirata carregava quando criança voltou a luzir em seu rosto adulto ao garantir com uma frieza de congelar a alma:

- Não tardarei em devolver o dinheiro que gastou pela minha liberdade.

- Não precisa devolver. – Naruto disse com um largo sorriso satisfeito. – O que fiz foi em nome de nossa antiga amizade, que espero reaver, e para cumprir a última vontade de meu pai. – Colocou a mão sobre o ombro do Uchiha, que semicerrou os olhos com irritação diante do gesto íntimo, não que Naruto tenha notado visto que sua voz carregava uma alegria excessiva na opinião do pirata ao pedir. – Espero que possamos conversar qualquer dia desses, colocar os assuntos em dia.

- Hm...

Naruto alargou ainda mais o sorriso. Sabia que o Uchiha não queria sua amizade, mas não desistiria. Ignorou a expressão azeda do Uchiha, se despediu de todos e seguiu com Kabuto para a casa dos Hyuuga. Chegaria atrasado ao jantar na casa de sua noiva, mas valera a pena.

- Também vou indo. Deixei muito trabalho por fazer no meu escritório. – Kakashi informou e sorriu o que Sasuke só notou devido à forma que os olhos do Hatake se estreitaram. – Espero que possamos conversar sobre sua futura esposa.

Sasuke deu de ombros e caminhou para longe do licenciado. A expressão fechada causou estranhamento em seus amigos.

- Se está livre porque o mau humor? – Kiba questionou ao se afastarem da prisão.

- Porque não gosto de dever nada a ninguém, principalmente a um Uzumaki.

- Se ele fez isso é porque gosta de você. – O Inuzuka fingiu não ter escutado o pedido baixo de Chouji para que calasse e continuou. - É sempre bom ter um amigo influente.

- Naruto Uzumaki não é meu amigo! – Sasuke retrucou parando no meio da rua, o olhar cortante. – Vá agora mesmo terminar de preparar o Satán.

- Mas nós já fizemos is...

- Vá! E você também Chouji.

- E o senhor?

- Não interessa.

Depois que perdeu os amigos de vista seguiu em direção à casa dos Hyuuga.

***S2***

Durante todo o caminho até a casa de sua noiva, Naruto relembrava o ocorrido na prisão.

- Se saiu bem, mas e se o capitão Danzou decidir averiguar se realmente é sobrinho do general Hiron?

- Um pobre tipo como ele, crê que vais se atrever? Até porque o assunto se resolveu, e seu "famoso" Sasuke Uchiha está livre, embora o sujeito não tenha gostado da nossa ajuda.

Naruto riu e decidiu por fim ao assunto.

- Falando em outra coisa... Se Hinata estiver presente, não mencione o compromisso que tenho com Sakura, e muito menos faça graça com sua vocação religiosa.

- Por favor, Naruto, só tenho interesse em vê-la. E saudar Sakura! Não se esqueça de que também suspirei por ela.

- Mas isso já se acabou, correto? Agora ela é minha prometida!

- Claro homem. Claro!

Momentos depois, os dois homens chegaram à casa dos Hyuuga e foram levados a sala de estar onde a família de sua noiva os aguardava com ansiedade.

- Perdão pelo atraso. Tive alguns contratempos de última hora. – Naruto justificou ao cumprimentar Hiashi antes de apresenta-lo ao seu amigo. – Esse é meu amigo Kabuto.

Após cumprimentar Hiashi e Kurenai, Kabuto se dirigiu à Sakura com seu costumeiro tratamento galanteador.

- Como está a mais linda das mulheres?

Sakura riu diante do elogio.

- Oh! Sempre tão gentil, fico feliz em revê-lo, Kabuto!

Naruto não gostou da intimidade que o amigo falará com sua noiva, mas disfarçou o desagrado.

Naquele momento Hinata ingressou na sala e Hiashi a chamou para apresenta-la a visita.

Mesmo vestida com os trajes escuros, Kabuto admirou a beleza da face serena da jovem, única parte da anatomia dela que podia admirar, e, principalmente, os olhos claros, puros e brilhantes como diamantes. Impactado exclamou:

- É uma honra conhecê-la "irmã"!

- Ainda não sou uma irmã, sou noviça! – Hinata corrigiu baixando o olhar para as mãos, cujos dedos indicadores se batiam com nervosismo um contra o outro sem serem notados devido à longa manga da vestimenta que ocultava qualquer visão de suas mãos. Seu nervosismo se devia ao temor de que pudessem notar que só de ver Naruto seu coração disparava feito louco.

Todos foram para a sala de jantar. Hiashi na ponta da mesa, Kurenai a sua direita seguida por Sakura e Hinata, Naruto ficara a esquerda do patriarca Hyuuga seguido por Kabuto.

O clima durante todo o jantar foi tenso, Naruto narrava suas aventuras no estrangeiro, Kabuto acompanhava o amigo nas narrações, mas sem tirar os olhos da figura frágil da noviça, Sakura ria de qualquer bobagem e contava fatos de suas estadias na capital, e todos fingiam ignorar o silêncio mortal de Kurenai e Hinata.

Foi um alívio para Hinata quando o jantar finalmente chegou ao fim e todos retornaram a sala de estar. Aguardava somente mais alguns minutos antes de se retirar com a desculpa do cansaço.

- E quando pensa em voltar a Campo Real? – Hiashi perguntou para Naruto.

- Em alguns dias. Ah, minha mãe me pediu para convidá-los para passar uma temporada na fazenda.

Aproveitando a oportunidade de colocar sua irmã no devido lugar, Sakura exclamou com felicidade.

- Ah, sim. Seria Tão bonito... Quase não me recordo de Campo Real. É lá que vamos viver depois de casados, correto Naruto?

No limite de suas forças e sentindo todos os olhares sobre si, Hinata se levantou.

- Perdão, o dia foi longo e tenho que fazer minhas preces noturnas. – Se desculpou marchando rapidamente para seu quarto.

- Também iremos nos retirar. – Naruto comunicou depois da saída repentina da noviça. - Que decidem sobre o convite de minha mãe?

- Aceitaremos.

- E Hinata...?

- Já terá regressado ao convento. – Hiashi garantiu enquanto acompanhava Naruto e Kabuto em direção à saída.

Ao ficar sozinha com Kurenai, Sakura reclamou com raiva.

- Porque Hinata está demorando a regressar ao convento?

- E você quer me dizer por que falou de seu compromisso diante dela?

- E porque não? – Sakura perguntou irritada. - Naruto não se interessa por Hinata. Além disso, cedo ou tarde ira retornar ao convento e se tornar freira. - Com a face modificada pela raiva, Sakura continuou. - Se Hinata quer se tornar freira, que seja. Ninguém a obrigou, verdade?

- Não estou te culpando.

Petulante, a caprichosa jovem respondeu sarcástica.

- Só isso me faltava!

- Quero que entenda que temos de ajudá-la. – Kurenai retrucou aflita. - Tenho certeza que se arrependera de ter entrado no convento.

- Sim? Por isso deseja que ela esteja no meu casamento? Naruto se sentira muito incomodado e eu também.

Kurenai se pôs furiosa.

- Não basta o que fez a Hinata ao aceitar esse casamento absurdo ainda deseja a infelicidade dela?

- Quer dizer que teria preferido que Naruto se cassasse com ela e eu que estivesse a vestir santos?

- Lógico que não. Mas preferia que houvesse encontrado outro para marido, por isso te levei tantas vezes aos bailes da capital. – Justificou.

Sakura riu e desdenhosa proferiu:

- E de fato não foi em um baile da capital em que encontrei o Naruto? Isso significa que seu desejo se tornou realidade. Agora irei me retirar. Boa noite mamãe! – Cuspiu com o semblante carregado.

Surpresa com o tratamento que recebera da filha, Kurenai deixou o corpo cair pesadamente no sofá. Onde foi que errara?

* * *

**N/A – Perdão pela demora, muitos problemas ocuparam minha mente e vida nos últimos meses, mas tento a todo custo arranjar tempo pra escrever, nem que seja algumas linhas, por isso não se preocupem não irei abandonar nenhuma das minhas fics, posso demorar a atualizar, mas abandonar nunca enquanto eu viver, o que quer dizer que não podem me matar por enquanto, rs**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, sei que é paradão e não teve nenhum encontro SasuHina, mas é um capítulo necessário porque aparecem dois personagens super importantes para o desenrolar da estória, Orochimaru e Kabuto.**

**Não sei quando poderei voltar a atualizar essa fic, espero que logo, mas tenho uma notícia boa para os que acompanham **_**Meu coração quer amar e ser amado**_**, o novo capítulo tá quase pronto e no máximo semana que vem, nesse mesmo horário e batfanfiction irei atualizar. ^^**

**Big bjs**

**Moon**


	9. Redenção

**Naruto e Cia não me pertencem**

**Fic baseada na telenovela mexicana Corazón Salvage de 93, portanto, qualquer semelhança não é mero acaso xD**

**Dedicada a Pinkuiro**

**~~S2~~**

**Capítulo dedicado a: Danna Noble, obrigada pela recomendação no Nyah, espero que goste desse capítulo; E LoveHyuuga, obrigada por evitar que atrasasse ainda mais a atualização dessa fic.**

******~~S2~~**

Com o pretexto de estar com uma forte dor de cabeça, Sakura se retirou mais cedo ao seu quarto. No entanto, aproveitou para escapar sorrateiramente. Com Hinata na casa tinha que ter cuidado redobrado, por isso seguiu até o portão dos fundos e, encoberta pelas sombras, aguardou alguns minutos após a vigília seguir para frente da mansão e fugiu rumo à cabana de Sasuke.

Correu pela encosta como se ao fim dela fosse encontrar ouro e não um pirata desvalido. Admitia que Sasuke fosse seu vício e com a proximidade de seu casamento e a eminente separação, já que moraria em Campo Real, sua necessidade de passar as noites com ele aumentara.

Ainda arranjaria uma forma de encontra-lo após o casamento, mas primeiro teria de conta-lhe sobre as núpcias, algo que por enquanto preferia evitar. Não via motivos para estragar o pouco tempo que tinham com detalhes sem importância que quebrariam o clima de sedução que os rodeava em cada encontro. Depois do matrimonio contaria e, como Sasuke a amava com loucura, sabia que não seria difícil convence-lo a permanecer como seu amante.

Entrou na pequena cabana iluminada apenas pela luz da lua que passava pelas frestas da construção de madeira. Habituada com o local, Sakura caminhou em direção à cama, onde encontrou o amante adormecido, o lençol branco cobrindo-o da cintura até as coxas, a mão direita embaixo do travesseiro e a outra pousada no peito nu.

Contendo a ansiedade seguiu devagar pelo lado esquerdo dele, pousou asa mãos na cama e inclinou o corpo para desperta-lo com um beijo. Faltava pouco para conseguir seu objetivo quando de repente, Sasuke retirou a mão de debaixo do travesseiro e pousou o cano de uma arma em sua testa.

- Sasuke...! – Murmurou em um fio de voz que foi o suficiente para que a reconhecesse.

Respirou aliviada quando Sasuke afastou a arma de seu rosto e a pousou no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

- Não gosto que entre dessa forma. – Sasuke reclamou puxando-a pela cintura para que deitasse ao seu lado e assim pudesse beija-lhe o pescoço alvo.

- Do que tanto tem medo pra que até pra cama leve uma pistola?

- Muitas pessoas ficariam contentes em me ver com um tiro entre os olhos. – Respondeu com pouco caso. - E a que devo a visita a essa hora?

- É que já não suporto minha irmã. – Respondeu com rancor. – Se sente "perfeita" e vive a me rebaixar. Naruto se livrou de um estorvo. Não o imagino com essa falsa beata.

A escuridão ocultou da Haruno a mudança na expressão de Sasuke diante da menção do nome do Uzumaki. Porém a voz desconfiada colocou a Haruno em alerta.

- Anda falando muito de Naruto! Não será que está interessada nele? É um bom partido, jovem, rico, com sobrenome ilustre e respeitado. Acaso pensa nele? – Com ciúmes continuou a interroga-la: - Aliais, faz algumas horas que vi entrar um par de homens em sua casa, sendo um Naruto Uzumaki. O que foram fazer lá?

- De visita... Somos parentes... Minha mãe e a sua são primas.

O recém-descoberto parentesco não agradou o Uchiha e tão pouco o tremor na voz dela.

- Quando um solteiro vai à casa de jovens em idade de casar é porque quer algo. Não será que, ao ser rechaçado por sua irmã, Naruto colocou os olhos em ti?

Sem titubear Sakura inventou:

- O que ocorre é que Hinata, ao ver como ficou bonito, quer reconquista-lo.

Sasuke soltou um riso de descrença.

- E pretende fazer isso vestida de freira?

- Não há conhece. Está louca! Arranjou um pretexto para sair do convento, e utilizando sua carinha de anjo se insinua para reavê-lo. Até mesmo lançou olhares para Kabuto, o homem que o acompanhou na visita aos meus pais. – Acrescentou frisando que o motivo da visita de Naruto era rever os parentes. – Mas o pior é que me forçou a doar o colar que você me presenteou para a caridade. Disse que não deveria aceitar joias do filho do diabo.

A imagem que Sakura pintava não parecia em nada com a figura frágil e desolada que virá perto do despenhadeiro. Mas, o que sabia das mulheres, além de que se derretiam em seus braços? Sakura, por exemplo, a primeira vista lhe parecera uma moça inalcançável, rica, bem educada e possuidora de uma curiosidade inocente. No entanto, de inocente não tinha nada, ela lhe seduzira pouco a pouco, o fizera cativo de sua presença, de sua risada debochada, de seu olhar de tigresa e suas carícias ousadas. Queimava de raiva e ciúmes só em imaginar outro homem usufruindo daquele corpo ardente.

- Se o Uzumaki se atrever a por os olhos em cima de você o mato! – Ameaçou apertando o corpo contra o da amante.

- Não interesso a ele. – Garantiu e com voz cálida afirmou. – Depois de ter te conhecido, duvido que possa gostar de outro homem. Como posso me interessar por outro homem tendo você? – Perguntou acariciando o tórax desnudo.

Os lábios exigentes de Sasuke cobriram os seus com selvageria, enquanto uma mão penetrava por debaixo da saia para acariciar seu ponto mais sensível, fazendo com que a paixão se alastrasse por seu sangue como larva fervendo. Porém, enquanto arfava de excitação e ansiava por ter o corpo dominado pela força e vigor do Uchiha, ele parecia mais disposto a tortura-la com palavras desnecessárias.

- Amanhã vou partir para uma viajem, de dois ou três meses, e pretendo regressar rico. – Comunicou enquanto que com a mão livre, e com o auxilio entusiástico da jovem, lhe removia a blusa. - Poderei te comprar joias, vestidos e uma casa tão grande quanto à dos Uzumaki. Poderemos viver aqui ou na Europa, aonde queira.

Não o escutava, estava concentrada em mordiscar o queixo e o pescoço do Uchiha e se contorcer contra o corpo quente do amante, ansiosa em satisfazer o desejo imperioso e incontrolável que Sasuke provocava. Soltou um gemido semelhante ao de dor quando Sasuke a afastou para obriga-la a olha-lo nos olhos e questionar:

- Vai me esperar?

- Sim... – Respondeu cega pela paixão, enquanto distribuía beijos molhados pela face do Uchiha.

- Prometa que aconteça o que acontecer vai me esperar. Jure! – Sasuke exigiu.

- Te juro! Farei tudo o quiser... Mas agora, beije-me... Ame-me como somente você sabe faze-lo!

Sasuke a envolveu com seu corpo forte para atender ao pedido da mulher que amava e que seria o recomeço dos Uchiha.

**~~S2~~**

Como todas as manhãs, Chyui ajudou Kushina a se arrumar e a acompanhou até a sala de jantar, onde a patroa tomaria seu café com o filho e seu amigo, porém não conseguiu permanecer em silêncio e nem conter a curiosidade após ouvir que os planos de casamento entre Naruto e Hinata haviam sido alterados.

- Como a senhorita Hinata pode romper o compromisso? – Questionou incrédula. - O amo Naruto é tão fino, tão elegante, bonito...!

- Ouviu o chamado de Deus e decidiu entrar no convento. – Kushina respondeu ainda sem querer mencionar o novo noivado, primeiro aguardaria que a data do casório fosse marcada, depois se preocuparia com o que as pessoas pensariam dessa troca de noivas. – Naruto deseja que todos esqueçam esse compromisso, portanto, peça a todos os empregados que não o mencione em frente a ele, inclusive você. – Salientou antes de parar em frente à porta da sala de jantar que Chyui apressou-se em abrir, consciente de que a conversa se encerrara naquele instante.

Os dois homens que conversavam, calaram e levantaram para cumprimenta-la. Gentilmente, Naruto puxou a cadeira para que a mãe sentasse.

- E como foi à visita aos Hyuuga? – Kushina quis saber enquanto observava Chyui encher seu copo de suco de laranja.

- Ótima, eles aceitaram nosso convite. Mas tarde pretendo passar no escritório do tio Hiashi para combinar os detalhes e marcar a data do casamento para o próximo mês.

- Um mês é muito pouco. – Comentou Kushina surpresa com a pressa do filho. – É preciso escolher o vestido, preparar o enxoval e distribuir adequadamente os convites. Além disso, precisarei aprontar a capela de Campo Real para a cerimônia, ajudar a escolher a decoração e o cardápio da festa. Fazer tudo isso em um mês é inconcebível e deixaria o povo com uma impressão errada.

- Que impressão?

Certo de que a Uzumaki temia que pensassem que Sakura estava gravida e segurando o riso diante do constrangimento de Kushina diante da pergunta, Kabuto decidiu acudi-la.

- A senhora Kushina tem razão Naruto. Pelo pouco que conheço Sakura, tenho certeza que sonha com uma cerimônia grandiosa, um vestido deslumbrante e uma festa que ninguém poderá botar defeito, o que poderá demorar quatro ou cinco meses.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Kushina viu o filho aquiescer. Kabuto acertara o ponto fraco de Naruto, Sakura. Encantado como estava, ele jamais faria algo que desagradasse à noiva.

- Três meses. – Naruto decidiu e completou taxativo: - Contrate quem for necessário para que tudo fique pronto e perfeito em três meses no máximo.

Contrariada, Kushina aceitou o novo prazo e voltou à atenção para o visitante, perguntando o que achara do povoado.

Omitindo o episódio da cadeia, Kabuto se derreteu em elogios aos moradores, ao ar marítimo e aos Hyuuga, em especial Hinata.

- É uma lástima que tenha escolhido seguir uma vocação religiosa. Para mim é mais bonita que sua irmã.

- Ah, não! Isso que não! – Cortou Naruto. - Falta-lhe vivacidade e um sorriso encantador como o de Sakura.

Kabuto riu. Definitivamente o amigo fora laçado por Sakura.

**~~S2~~**

Esbravejando e se debatendo, Ino tentava sem sucesso se desvencilhar de Sasuke, que a arrastava pelas ruas de São Pedro e fingia ignorar os olhares, murmúrios e risos que causavam com o espetáculo que a loira lhes fornecia. Pelo canto do olho podia notar que Kakashi, que andava ao seu lado com as mãos dentro dos bolsos e o olha aparentemente perdido no caminho, também se divertia.

Desde que comunicara Ino de que a colocaria em um convento fora alvo de palavrões, muros e uma série de ataques infantis. Não fora suficiente dizer que não desejava transforma-la em noviça, que era para o seu bem, para que nunca mais passasse por penúrias e ficasse longe dos desejos sujos dos homens de São Pedro. De tudo que contara naquela manhã, Ino só entendera que antes de viajar em busca de fortuna a "trancaria" em um convento.

- Você não é nada meu para ordenar. Não pode me encarcerar com as freiras. Nunca! Ouviu? Primeiro me mato.

- Se mate! – Resmungou entredentes. Alegrou-se ao avistar o grande portão de madeira do convento.

- Você é muito mal. O que te fiz de ruim? – Ino choramingava a cada passo que os aproximava da grande construção de pedra, aço e madeira. Mesmo a distância o local parecia um castelo decadente, semelhante à descrição que uma amiga fizera ao lhe narrar um conto antigo que envolvia monstros e princesas enclausuravas. – Juro que irei me comportar... Por favor, não sou uma criminosa para ficar presa...

- As freiras irão acolhê-la com carinho Ino. – Kakashi garantiu para tranquiliza-la.

- Não ficar aqui. – Gritou aumentando o esforço para se soltar.

Sasuke parou e, segurando firme os dois braços de Ino, esperou que a jovem com olhos rasos d'agua o encarasse.

- Nós dois crescemos na rua sem pai e nem parentes, lutando por comida com os cachorros e sofrendo maltratados de pessoas que deveriam nos proteger. Sou homem, forte e tive alguém que se preocupou comigo... – Olhou para Kakashi, que parara a poucos passos de distância deles, de forma que conseguia ouvi-los com clareza, e completou voltando a encara-la. - Mesmo assim sofri muito antes de aprender as regras desse mundo e não sou feliz com a pessoa que tive que me tornar para sobreviver, nem ao menos posso ter uma família... – Soltou os braços de Ino, que não ameaçou fugir. – Você pode ter um futuro melhor. No convento há outras meninas órfãs como você, fara amigas, aprendera a ler, escrever e perdera os maus costumes que adquiriu na vida que se viu obrigada a levar. – Acariciou com ternura o topo da cabeça da jovem. – E, se ao regressar me disserem que se comportou bem e respeitou as freirinhas, além de te dar um presente muito bonito, te tiro daqui.

- Jura Sasuke? Não esquecerá sua promessa?

- Juro.

Com um sorriso fraco nos lábios trêmulos, ela aceitou segui-lo em silêncio e só parou quando tiveram de aguardar o grande portão se abrir.

Nesse momento, uma carruagem simples parou perto deles e Hinata desceu com sua pequena maleta em mãos. O advogado, reconhecendo-a, se aproximou para cumprimenta-la.

- Como vai, menina Hinata?

- Don Kakashi... Estou bem! – Ela respondeu com um sorriso gentil.

- Visitou seus pais? – Kakashi quis saber ao reparar na maleta que Hinata segurava com ambas as mãos.

- S-sim... Mamãe esteve doente...

Atrás de Kakashi, Sasuke observava com atenção a face de anjo da Hyuuga e recordava a conversa que tivera com Sakura. Era difícil acreditar que por debaixo da capa de noviça existia uma criatura preconceituosa e frívola. Aproveitando a situação, se aproximou e interrompeu a conversa sem tirar os olhos da figura de mármore.

- Não vai nos apresentar Kakashi?

A jovem que o encarou assustada e Kakashi franziu o cenho confuso com o interesse do Uchiha pela Hyuuga.

- Está é a senhorita Hinata Hyuuga e este é o capitão Sasuke Uchiha. – Apresentou ficando ainda mais surpreso quando Sasuke se inclinou em direção a Hyuuga com um sorriso de zombaria.

- Vulgo "filho do Diabo". – Sasuke completou fazendo a jovem empalidecer e desviar o olhar com constrangimento. - Já nos havíamos visto, mas me alegro que tenham nos apresentado oficialmente.

Temendo que o pirata contasse quando e onde se viram pela primeira vez, o que mancharia a reputação de sua irmã, Hinata despediu-se apressada.

- Perdão, Don Kakashi, mas tenho que ir... Fico feliz em tê-lo visto.

Vendo Hinata fugir como se ele fosse o próprio coisa ruim, Sasuke riu sendo recriminado por Kakashi.

- Por que teve de falar daquele jeito com ela?

- Somente queria saudar a antiga "prometida" de Naruto Uzumaki. – Justificou.

Kakashi respirou fundo, não adiantava repreender a mania de causar medo que Sasuke adotara na adolescência, esperava que a futura senhora Uchiha conseguisse tolerar e até modificar essa faceta dele.

**~~S2~~**

- Viu Naruto Uzumaki? – A madre perguntou assim colocou os pés dentro da pequena cela da Hyuuga.

Preparada para aquela recepção, Hinata decidiu ser honesta com a superior.

- Sim, o saldei, falei com ele... Bem, me pus nervosa, claro, mas não estive tão mal, juro.

- Me alegro. Isso quer dizer que vai a um bom caminho. – Analisou a madre concluindo para surpresa da Hyuuga. - Oro para que tenha conseguido enfrentar seus sentimentos por Naruto, que esteja plenamente convencida de que não o ama, caso contrário não permitirei que continue no convento.

Hinata rezou para que a madre não descobrisse o que lhe ia ao coração e nem os sonhos que permaneciam a assombra-la, não podia ser expulsa de seu refúgio.

- Não se preocupe madre. Todo o amor que tinha por Naruto está concentrado em Deus e em minha missão. – Mentiu.

A mulher a olhou com desconfiança antes de adornar os lábios finos com um pequeno sorriso.

- A partir de amanhã deixarei em suas mãos algumas órfãs. Terá de instruí-las e auxilia-las em tudo que necessitem.

Tranquilizada pela mudança de assunto, Hinata assentiu e ouviu atenta a instrução da madre superiora. Faria tudo que fosse preciso para não sair do convento, não podia e nem queria ver o casamento de Naruto e a felicidade que lhe fora roubada.

**~~S2~~**

A movimentação em volta do navio Satán, ancorado no porto, era intensa e, embora conversasse com Kakashi fora da embarcação, Sasuke dava as últimas ordens a sua tripulação sempre que era requisitado.

- Dois meses em alto mar é muito tempo. – Comentou Kakashi. Sabia que Sasuke era um homem crescido, porém não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com as viagens do Uchiha.

- Para o que pretendo dois meses talvez seja pouco. – Sasuke retrucou observando distraído o mar tranquilo. - Farei até o impossível para que essa última viagem dê lucro. Quando voltar irei me estabelecer, comprar terras e uma casa bonita para que a minha noiva se orgulhe de estar ao meu lado.

- Fico feliz por você. Sabe que te quero como um filho.

O Uchiha bateu de leve no ombro do amigo.

- Eu sei e agradeço. Por isso quero me desculpar pelo meu comportamento no cárcere.

- Deveria se desculpar com Naruto...

- Não devo nada! – Interrompeu Sasuke instantaneamente mal humorado. - Você é a única pessoa que tenho que agradecer algo. O que tenho a agradecer aos Uzumaki? Que tenham me expulsado aos pontapés de sua amada fazenda de escravos?

- Já é tempo que esqueça esse ódio que envenena sua alma. Naruto voltou disposto a te ajudar.

- Não quero falar sobre Naruto. – Cortou. – Tenho uma longa jornada pela frente e prefiro evitar pensar em assuntos desagradáveis.

- Você é demasiado orgulhoso e teimoso.

Do convés, Kiba gritou que tudo estava pronto e Sasuke fez sinal de que embarcaria.

- Nos vemos em breve, Kakashi.

Mesmo consciente que o Uchiha era avesso a demonstrações de afeto, Kakashi o abraçou em despedida.

- Se cuide. – Pediu e ao se afastar sorriu diante da cara incomodada do jovem. – Aproveitando, quem é a dama com quem pretende se casar?

Sasuke sorriu.

- Ah! Vai ser uma surpresa!

Sem dizer mais nada se afastou. Daquele momento em diante trilharia um novo caminho e, ao voltar, não seria mais conhecido como contrabandista ou o filho do diabo que causava medo e repulsa em falsas boas samaritanas. Teria dinheiro suficiente para ser acolhido - mesmo que a força - por aquela sociedade que o excluirá nos últimos anos. Satisfeito com seus pensamentos, não conseguiu evitar achar graça ao imaginar o choque que causaria ao desfilar de braços dados com sua jovem e fina noiva pelas ruas. O mar, que tantas vezes fora seu refúgio, e Sakura trariam a redenção para o sobrenome Uchiha.

**~~S2~~~~S2~~~~S2~~~~S2~~~~S2~~**

**N/A** **– Nem tenho cara pra pedir perdão, sei que falhei nas atualizações dessa e demais fics de minha autoria, mas peço que não desistam de mim porque não desistirei de atualizar nenhuma das minhas fics.**

**Aproveitando a oportunidade, tem um concurso de fanfics ItaHina rolando na página de Naruto e Fanfics do facebook e do Nyah, quem quiser participar é só acessar: fanfiction. com. br/u/287269/ **

**Agradecimentos que não pude enviar por MP:**

**Lidi**: Perdão pela demora, juro que não vou desistir dessa fic e espero que goste desse capítulo e os demais que virão.

**anonimos**: Coração Selvagem é minha novela preferida, nada melhor que aliar isso a minha outra paixão, SasuHina *-* Irei continuar com certeza, fico feliz que goste de tudo que escrevi até aqui e espero que goste desse capitulo.

**Pinkuiro**: Também estou muito atarefada, foi até por isso que demorei a atualizar essa fic e as demais, mas aos poucos me ajeito. Nesse só tem uma aparição rápida do casal SasuHina, mas logo serão mais frequentes. Espero que goste desse capítulo pelo menos um pouquinho ^^

**Lell Ly**: Essa novela merece ser vista e revista, é maravilhosa *-* Costumo assisti-la no Youtube porque meu note nunca baixa direito nenhum arquivo, rs. A Hinata não é boba, mas não imagina nem a metade do que a irmã tá aprontando, rs. Sakura engana todos, acho que até ela mesma, mas logo sua máscara vai cair. Desculpa pela demora, andei perdida da vida. Obs: Não posso evitar comentar, sinto falta das suas fics T-T

**Big bjs a todos que favoritaram, comentaram e aturaram minha demora. Não desistam de mim, por favor!**


	10. Dez anos?

**Naruto não me pertence... Caso pertencesse Itachi nunca teria morrido, muito menos 2 vezes u.u**

**Fic baseada na telenovela mexicana Corazón Salvaje de 93, portanto, qualquer semelhança não é mero acaso xD**

**Dedicada a Pinkuiro**

**~*S2*~**

Em cima de seu cavalo malhado de preto e marrom e com o olhar perdido na plantação de cana, Naruto sorriu ao imaginar que dentro de um mês estaria com sua noiva ao lado.

- Pensando em Sakura de novo?

Riu ao voltar-se para o amigo ao seu lado, que estava montado em um cavalo marrom.

- Estou contando os dias para que seja ela a me acompanhar todas as manhãs.

- Acha mesmo que Sakura aceitaria fazer isso?

- Não, mas não custa sonhar. – Comentou bem humorado.

Aos poucos percebera que a vida no campo não fazia o estilo da noiva, que adorara os passeios e compras na capital e não aguentara sequer um dia de visita em Campo Real há duas semanas. Contava com o auxílio de Kushina para que Sakura se habituasse à vida pacata da fazenda. Respirou fundo ao recordar as conversas que tivera com sua mãe, que a cada dia desaprovava ainda mais a personalidade de Sakura e comentava que Hinata teria sido uma escolha mais sensata. Como se sensatez e paixão andassem juntas. Por mais que Hinata tenha sido "treinada" para ser sua noiva, era a espontaneidade de Sakura, seus olhos vivazes e lábios que prometiam o paraíso que o atraiam.

Gritos o tiraram de seu devaneio e rápido galopou na direção de um grupo, formado por cinco homens, entre eles Ebisu, a poucos metros de onde estavam.

- O que houve?

Ebisu, cuja mão sustentava um chicote, apontou para um homem de cabelo vermelho que amparava um ancião.

- Esse velho estava desobedecendo minhas ordens, vim aplica-lhe uma lição e o rapaz se colocou na frente.

- Ele está exausto, por isso pedi que parasse por alguns minutos. – Informou o jovem ignorando Ebisu e focando seus olhos agua marine em Naruto. – A culpa é minha, senhor Uzumaki, portanto quem deve ser castigado sou eu.

Naruto crispou os lábios.

- Leve seu amigo para casa e depois volte ao trabalho, entendido?

- Sim, senhor! – Concordou o jovem.

- Ajude-o. – Ordenou para os dois homens que acompanhavam Ebisu.

Observou os homens se afastarem, o ancião mal conseguindo se manter em pé, e só quando teve certeza que somente Ebisu e Kabuto poderiam ouvi-lo questionou irado.

- É dessa forma que administra a fazenda? Com violência?

- Senhor, como capataz e administrador, tenho que impor respeito.

- Meu pai jamais precisou agredir ninguém para ser respeitado.

- Eram outros tempos. Temos poucos trabalhadores, a maioria velhos, precisamos coloca-los para trabalhar ou a colheita não acontece. – Justificou o capataz ajeitando seus óculos escuros antes de acrescentar. - Aquele rapaz só causa desordem, tem até um irmão criminoso.

- No entanto teve a decência de perceber que aquele senhor precisava de descanso, enquanto você queria açoita-lo como um animal. – Retrucou sentindo o sangue ferver nas veias. – Só não o expulso pela consideração que minha mãe tem por você, mas se fizer algo semelhante novamente garanto que não serei clemente. – Sem esperar qualquer reação de Ebisu, voltou a montar em seu cavalo e se afastou.

- Esta terra está sento levada com sangue e violência. – Resmungou após um tempo galopando, quando sua raiva parecia ter se esvaído. - A pobre gente trabalha de sol a sol com um salário miserável.

- Mas graças a eles você é rico, não? – Lembrou Kabuto, que preferira não comentar que a atitude de Ebisu tinha sido correta.

Naruto respirou fundo, as lembranças de seu pai vívidas.

- Quero honrar a memória de meu pai, para isso terei que fazer muitas mudanças em Campo Real, principalmente na atual administração.

- Amigo, necessita espairecer, venha comigo a um lugar chamando La Venta, lá encontrara o melhor "entretenimento" para cavalheiros.

Naruto riu.

- Você não tem remédio!

- O que quer que lhe diga? Não posso ficar muito tempo sem mulher!

- Então se case!

Foi à vez de Kabuto rir. Mesmo que algum dia casasse jamais abriria mão dos prazeres mundanos que dificilmente encontraria no leito conjugal.

**~~S2~~**

Após sua oração matinal, Hinata ergueu-se para sair de sua cela, porém teve que se segurar no encosto de sua cama ao sentir uma leve tontura. Deslizou a mão tremula pela face gélida, inspirou e expirou diversas vezes para afastar a fraqueza.

Nas últimas semanas começara a jejuar como penitencia pelos sonhos que tinha com Naruto e pela inveja que a corroía com a aproximação do casamento. Tinha dias que culpava Sakura pelo que estava lhe ocorrendo, pois nas poucas vezes que acompanhara Kurenai até o convento ela fizera questão de contar todos os detalhes da boda quando a mãe de ambas se afastava. E ao fazer isso, obrigava Hinata a rezar ainda mais e com maior fervor, pois devia seguir pelo caminho de Deus e apagar qualquer sentimento mesquinho e ruim de seu coração. Travava todos os dias uma luta interna contra os sentimentos que aprendera a nutrir por Naruto, mas a cada vez que ouvia falar do casamento era dominada pelo rancor, raiva e inveja, às vezes se perguntava se algum dia conseguiria vencer o inimigo que residia noite e dia em seu coração.

Saiu de sua cela e seguiu para junto do grupo do qual era responsável. No entanto teve de parar, pois a madre bloqueou seu caminho.

- Preciso que una o seu grupo ao da noviça Kimi, que acordou indisposta. – Hinata concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

As salas eram espaçosas, com mesas e cadeiras de madeiras suficientes para trinta pessoas, mas no momento tanto sua sala quanto a de Kimi tinham dez garotas entre quinze e vinte e um, a idade limite para permanecer no convento sem ser noviça, cuja maioria acabaria tomando o véu.

- Devo levar meu grupo para a sala dela? – Hinata perguntou não se importando em ter mais jovens para ensinar a bordar, cozinhar e ler. Gostava de ministrar as aulas - que começavam sempre às sete da manhã e seguiam até às quatro da tarde -, durante elas não tinha devaneios com Naruto ou se deprimia com a aproximação do casamento dele com sua irmã.

- Sim.

Em silêncio as jovens, trajando vestidos na cor marrom, que cobria colo, braços e terminava pouco acima dos tornozelos, acompanharam Hinata e a madre após uma breve justificação.

- Tenho que alertar que no grupo de Kimi tem uma jovem que é terrível e mal educada chamada Ino. Mas é só ameaçar chamar o responsável dela, Kakashi Hatake, que ela se acalma.

Hinata meneou a cabeça, lembrando vagamente de ter visto Kakashi com uma jovem quando retornara ao convento, e entrou na sala ao lado da madre, que pediu silêncio as jovens. No entanto, uma ignorou o pedido e continuou a discutir com outra jovem.

- Pedi silêncio Ino. Não ouviu?

A loira ergueu o olhar desafiante e apontou para a jovem com a qual estivera discutindo.

- É que ela roubou minha agulha!

- Peça outra para Hinata, que hoje será responsável por essa classe.

Depois da saída da madre, Hinata se aproximou de Ino, ao que a jovem a olhou com desconfiança e se afastou.

- Não tenha medo...

- Não tenho medo de freiras, nem se fossem gigantes, o que você não é. – Completou a jovem olhando Hinata de cima a baixo com desprezo.

Ignorando a atitude agressiva, a noviça sorriu.

- Kakashi é meu amigo, espero poder ser sua amiga também.

Ino crispou o nariz e desviou o olhar.

- O senhor Hatake não é meu amigo. – Ino cruzou os braços. – Só o tolero porque Sasuke se irritaria comigo.

- Sasuke? – O nome rapidamente trouxe a Hyuuga a lembrança dos hipnóticos olhos negros.

- Sim, Sasuke Uchiha, o filho do diabo. – Completou Ino de propósito, apreciava a palidez e a expressão chocada que tomava conta de todas as noviças quando mencionava o apelido de Sasuke, embora aquela já estivesse muito pálida para que se percebesse alguma mudança.

Hinata reconheceu imediatamente o nome do homem que invadira o quarto de sua irmã e não conseguiu segurar a curiosidade.

- É seu parente?

- Meu amante.

- S-seu amante? - Questionou chocada.

- Sim, meu homem.

- São casados?

- Não, Sasuke não é homem de uma mulher só. – Comentou Ino com o olhar triste, porém logo uma fagulha de esperança brilhou nos olhos azulados. - Mas quando voltar de viagem vai me levar pra morar com ele, então poderei mostrar que sou suficiente. Agora poderia me dar logo uma agulha? Não quero que reclamem que não faço essas besteiras que pedem.

Impressionada com o que ouvira, Hinata levou Ino até o armário em que guardavam os objetos de bordado e entregou a jovem uma agulha.

Durante todo o dia e tarde não conseguiu esquecer o que ouvira, não conseguia aceitar que um homem iludisse dessa forma uma pobre garota, por isso, ao fim das aulas, procurou a madre e contou o que Ino lhe revelara.

- Tem vinte anos, esta em idade de casar.

- Mas ela disse que ele não é fiel e, pelo que entendi, propôs que vivessem em pecado.

- Ino costuma mentir. - Alertou a madre. - Não foram poucas as vezes que Kimi a repreendeu por inventar histórias para assustar as outras garotas. Talvez só quisesse te impressionar.

- Não parecia mentir... Vou mandar um recado a Don Kakashi. – Decidiu Hinata. - O conheço desde pequena e estou segura de que vai me contar a verdade.

**~*S2*~**

Ebisu entrou no escritório da fazenda preparado para receber as costumeiras ordens de Kushina e passar os relatórios sobre os trabalhadores, mas naquele dia a viúva foi muito além do assunto que tratavam todos os dias e o repreendeu pelo ocorrido de manhã.

- Não quero que meu filho seja desrespeitado em frente aos empregados.

- Jamais faria isso, só seguia suas ordens e posso falar isso para ele se for preciso. – Retrucou com tom de ameaça que não passou despercebido por Kushina, que mudou rapidamente a forma de tratar o capataz.

- Meu filho ainda não entende como tratar os peões. Temos que lhe dar tempo. Enquanto isso, não seja drástico nos castigos, pelo menos não perto dele. Faz sem que te vejam. – Ordenou dando o assunto por encerrado ao se erguer pomposa em seu vestido negro de musseline de seda e chiffon.

- Sim, senhora!

Ebisu seguiu a viúva para fora do escritório e depois seguiu em direção à saída, tramando mentalmente uma forma de se vingar de todos que causaram sua humilhação naquele dia.

Visivelmente irritado por ter de dar explicações sobre suas atitudes, atravessou com pressa a ampla varanda quando ouviu o chamado do amigo de seu novo - e intrometido – patrão atrás dele. Pensou em ignorar, no entanto o temor de ser repreendido novamente o fez parar e aguardar que Kabuto ficasse a sua frente.

- Quero agradecer por ter me levado a La Venta dias atrás.

- Não precisa. - Resmungou sem disposição de levar a conversa adiante.

Notando a expressão do capataz, e ciente do motivo, Kabuto decidiu levar a conversação ao tema que lhe interessava.

- Aqui utilizam réus condenados para trabalhos forçados?

- Sim. Mas duvido que o novo patrão continue a usa-los. – Foi à resposta seca que Kabuto recebeu. - Além disso, não é fácil consegui-los. A maioria vem do norte e da capital, logo os mandam para as fazendas do sul.

- E os prisioneiros de São Pedro? Seu amigo Orochimaru é parente do chefe da prisão, não é?

- E como sabe disso? - Perguntou surpreendido. Orochimaru, dono do La Venta, não era muito dado a compartilhar sua vida com estranhos.

- Soube por causa de uma confusão com um sujeito de nome Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto o tirou da prisão após Orochimaru acusar o Uchiha de roubo.

- A senhora não vai gostar de saber que o patrão voltou a procurar a erva daninha de São Pedro. – Comentou pensativo.

- Isso não vem ao caso. - Cortou Kabuto. – Tenho uma proposta a fazer aos três, em que todos nós sairemos lucrando.

**~*S2*~**

Compenetrado na leitura de seu livro favorito, Kakashi resmungou baixinho ao ouvir o som agudo da campainha de seu escritório. Com movimentos lentos, causado pela má vontade, abriu a porta por onde passou um mensageiro que olhava assustado seu segundo visitante, Shikamaru.

O rapaz magro, que aparentava ter pouco mais que quinze anos, usava o comum uniforme marrom dos correios e segurava com mãos trêmulas uma enorme bolsa preta junto ao corpo, de onde tirou um envelope pardo.

- Carta da noviça Hinata do convento São Pedro.

Agradeceu, porém não teve certeza se o jovem, que saiu praticamente correndo, o ouviu. Não era surpresa a atitude dele, todos que eram próximos de Sasuke Uchiha acabavam sendo alvo de temor. Não sofria o mesmo preconceito pelo título que carregava muito antes do nascimento do Uchiha, além de representar muitas famílias importantes de São Pedro.

Shikamaru observava tudo com certa apreensão, o que era uma novidade para Kakashi, acostumado com a expressão de tédio e sono que o taberneiro normalmente carregava.

- Sasuke enviou notícias?

- Não, mas chegou um individuo de um barco que atracou no Norte e disse que Sasuke e todos do Satán foram presos em Santo Domingo.

- Presos por qual motivo?

- Não soube explicar, mas parece que julgaram Sasuke e Kiba a dez anos de trabalhos forçados na ilha.

- Tão rápido e sem que Sasuke tentasse contato comigo? Não deve ser verdade. – Supôs, embora a preocupação o dominasse.

As leis em Santo Domingo eram mais rigorosas que em São Pedro, caso Sasuke houvesse sido pego cometendo contrabando, o mais provável de ter acontecido, não conseguiria sua liberdade antes de cumprir metade da condenação.

- Volte para a taberna que cuidarei desse assunto. – Prometeu para tranquilizar o Nara, enquanto desejava que realmente tudo não passasse de um engano.

**~*S2*~**

Irritada com a estridente música que ecoava pela sala, Kurenai foi até o fonógrafo de corda que Naruto presenteara Sakura para acabar com aquela tortura que começava todas as manhãs, após a saída de Hiashi, e só cessava pouco antes dele voltar.

Sakura parou sua dança e encarou a mãe com raiva.

- O que foi? Temos que ficar em constante luto porque Hinata decidiu ir ao convento?

- Não use sua irmã como desculpa. – Retrucou cansada de Sakura sempre falar isso, mesmo após um mês e meio que Hinata se trancara no convento. - Kushina se queixou que você se levanta muito tarde e não faz nada o dia todo.

- Acha que me importa o que minha tia diz?

- Deveria se importar, afinal, ao aceitar casar com Naruto, ela passou a ser sua futura sogra. – Respondeu saindo da sala antes que começassem a brigar como sempre acontecia quando mencionavam Hinata, Naruto e casamento.

Doía ver Hinata definhando no convento, enquanto Sakura cantava e dançava. Queria que ambas encontrassem a felicidade e orava fervorosamente para que algo tirasse sua caçula da prisão que se impôs.

Sakura se jogou no sofá com a expressão em um misto de raiva e contrariedade.

Não passava sequer um dia sem que Kushina e Kurenai a repreendesse e a comparasse, de forma negativa, com Hinata. Sua irmã era a perfeita, prendada e educada, ela a inadequada, volúvel e preguiçosa. Somente Naruto enxergava suas qualidades, embora insistisse para que fosse delicada e compreendesse que Kushina precisava de tempo para aceitar o casamento deles. Como se Kushina quisesse ser delicada com ela e algum dia se conformasse em ter perdido sua _nora dos sonhos_.

Que falta Sasuke lhe fazia.

Em menos de uma semana após a partida dele, chegara à conclusão de que deveria ter o impedido, feito com que esquecesse a fantasia de ficar rico. Agora, depois de dois meses, a ausência dele lhe deixava irritadiça e distraída durante as visitas de seu noivo.

Seu corpo clamava pelo do amante, e os beijos românticos e suaves do Uzumaki reacendiam o desejo pelos beijos ardentes e possessivos do Uchiha.

Levantou e foi para seu quarto, levantou o colchão de sua cama e retirou seu disfarce, vestindo apressadamente a roupa e envolvendo os cabelos e face de forma a ocultar sua identidade. Escapou mais uma vez da proteção de sua casa, mas dessa vez não foi para a cabana de Sasuke, que agora era ocupada pelos pais de um amigo de Sasuke chamado Shikamaru, seguiu para a taberna dele, pois o casal nunca tinha nada a declarar sobre onde o Uchiha estava ou quando voltaria.

Conhecia o lugar de vista e pelas fofocas que ouvia pelas ruas. Não era adequado para mulheres, embora tivesse escutado que pelo menos duas atendiam os homens naquele lugar. E por atendiam Sakura suspeitava ser muito mais que oferecer canecas de alguma bebida.

Entrou no local mal iluminado e com forte odor de mofo, álcool e suor, desviou das mãos ousadas de um cliente, se apoio no balcão e acenou para o taberneiro, que foi ao seu encontro.

Surpreso com a presença da jovem que semanas atrás procurara Sasuke na cabana, Shikamaru observou a face encoberta pelas sombras e se perguntou se ela não notava que, mesmo com o disfarce, era notável que seu status social era muito mais alto que todos reunidos ali. Pelo menos para alguém como ele, observador por natureza, a pele perfeita e as mãos bem cuidadas e sem calos não passaram despercebidas.

- Tem notícias do Sasuke?

- Ele foi preso. – Respondeu um rapaz de cabelo preto e pele morena que lavava copos perto deles.

- Ninguém te chamou na conversa Konohamaru, e não quero que fique escutando o que não deve. – Shikamaru ralhou antes de se voltar à atenção para a jovem.

- Isso é verdade? Sasuke...

- Não temos certeza. – Respondeu completando para desespero de Sakura. - Um marinheiro disse que a tripulação do Satàn foi capturada e o capitão foi condenado a dez anos de trabalhos forçados...

- Dez anos...? Meu Deus, não!

Antes que Shikamaru tivesse tempo de dizer que Sasuke tinha um amigo advogado que acharia uma solução, a jovem saiu correndo aos prantos, e ele se arrependeu pelo pouco que contara. Tinha certeza que era com ela que Sasuke pretendia se casar. A mulher que Ino descrevera como fina e arrogante em meio aos seus acessos de raiva e ciúmes, e Chouji declarara que enfeitiçara o capitão com sua beleza.

- Então é verdade que Sasuke Uchiha foi preso?

Shikamaru encarou com tédio o guarda sentado próximo ao balcão.

- Sasuke não é burro pra se deixar agarrar facilmente.

- A todos os ratos chega a sua hora! - Sentenciou o oficial soltando uma risada alta, antes de erguer sua caneca para brindar a prisão do Uchiha.

**~*S2*~**

Ouvindo o décimo segundo badalar do sino, Kakashi seguiu ao lado da madre superiora até o grande jardim do convento, em que as freiras, noviças e as jovens que cuidavam faziam sua segunda pausa do dia e aproveitavam para receber visitas de amigos e parentes, para conversar com Hinata, que o aguardava, com um olhar severo demais para sua idade, em um banco de madeira no centro florido.

Com sua costumeira paciência, o Hatake sentou ao lado da noviça e escutou em silêncio a indignada reclamação de Hinata, culpando Sasuke de abusar e iludir Ino. Os problemas que a Yamanaka causava após seu ingresso no convento só aumentavam. Não se passava um dia sem que sua presença fosse solicitada no convento, e agora teria de zelar pela honra do Uchiha, enquanto maquinava tudo que teria de fazer para saber seu real paradeiro e, caso estivesse preso, libertá-lo. Tantas providências a serem tomadas...

- O pior é que a inocente o proclama com orgulho, como se ser uma entre várias fosse uma honra. – Finalizou Hinata com exaltação, o asco visível em sua tez lívida.

- Não houve abuso. – Retrucou Kakashi, decidido a controlar o nojo da noviça e apagar a impressão errada que a confissão de Ino gerara. – Duvido que imagine como vivem os miseráveis, desamparados que crescem entre as imundices do porto, brigando por um pedaço de pão e vendendo a honra para não morrer de fome.

Hinata o encarou com os olhos arregalados, abalada com o tom condenatório presente no discurso do Hatake. Embora sua família não fosse a mais rica da cidade, tinham o suficiente para manter um estilo de vida invejável, então era certo que nascera em um ambiente muito diferente do que ele descrevera, mas nem por isso deveria fechar os olhos diante da proposta indecorosa do Uchiha para Ino. Segurou a vontade de se defender e deixou que o Kakashi continuasse.

- Assim era Ino quando Sasuke a resgatou do horror em que vivia. Ela dedicava-se a... – Kakashi parou para avaliar como continuar sem chocar a jovem noviça. - Vender diversão aos homens em casas de má reputação. – Completou não se surpreendendo ao notar a confusão que atravessou a face dela. Agradeceu a timidez que a impedia de pedir que explicasse o que era uma _casa de má reputação_ e continuou: - Foi quando ele se apiedou delas, retirou-a do vício e passou a protegê-la. Não posso negar que eles tiveram um envolvimento íntimo, porém Ino não era mais inocente na época e agora Sasuke a vê somente como uma irmã, até mesmo a colocou aqui pra que aprenda tudo o que lhe foi negado desde a infância e, no futuro, encontre um rapaz para casar. – Informou vendo aos poucos a expressão da noviça se suavizar. – Apesar da fama negativa, Sasuke é um homem de bons sentimentos, com uma alma terna e faminta de afeto, que foi forçado a esconder em uma couraça de arrogância e cinismo.

- Deve gostar muito do Uchiha. – Comentou impressionada.

- Tanto que peço que regresse são e salvo de sua viagem. – Disse relembrando a notícia que recebera de Shikamaru e confessando em seguida. - O amo como a uma filho.

Hinata sorriu e prometeu com brandura:

- Rezarei por ele.

- Obrigado! – Kakashi agradeceu segurando com carinho as mãos da noviça, sentindo os dedos estranhamente frios e, pela primeira vez desde que começaram a conversar, reparando nas olheiras embaixo do olhar triste. A melancolia apagava pouco a pouco o brilho de alegria que a jovem possuía antes de entrar no convento.

- Don Kakashi?

Kurenai e Sakura se aproximavam sendo seguidas por uma freira.

- Que surpresa encontra-lo aqui, Hatake. Venho fazer alguma caridade? – Sakura questionou sorrindo após cumprimenta-lo.

- Não, mas em outra oportunidade farei. – Respondeu voltando o olhar para Hinata. – Espero que voltemos a nos ver em uma situação melhor.

Hinata anuiu e Kakashi, alegando que tinha alguns assuntos a resolver, partiu após uma rápida despedida.

- O que ele veio fazer aqui? – Sakura perguntou para Hinata extremamente curiosa.

- Sakura, não deve se intrometer na vida de Don Kakahi.

- Não estou mãe, mas acho estranho. Don Kakashi nunca participa das missas, o que teria pra fazer dentro do convento?

- Ele é responsável por uma órfã que hoje ficou aos meus cuidados. – Explicou Hinata.

- Órfã? Além de defender pobres que não tem nem aonde cair, está adotando eles? – Sakura riu com zombaria.

- Sakura, por favor! Ele é amigo de seu pai.

- Papai tem dó dele. Um advogado que aceita galinhas como forma de pagamento, deprimente.

Hinata apertou os lábios para conter a resposta mal educada que subia por sua garganta.

- Desculpem-me, tenho que fazer minhas orações antes de voltar a ministrar aulas. – Declarou para poder se afastar de sua irmã e da raiva que o comentário atiçara.

- Entendo filha. – Kurenai lamentou a tensão que se abatia sobre suas filhas em todas as vezes que se encontravam. Sua família estava destruída e não podia fazer nada para mudar essa situação.

- Sem problema, só viemos buscar os bordados do meu enxoval que as freiras ficaram encarregadas de fazer. – Sakura fez questão de contar antes de puxar a mãe em direção à freira que as levaria até os bordados.

Hinata ficou sem reação, parada enquanto sua mãe e irmã se afastavam até perdê-las de vista, os olhos ardendo ao lembrar-se do grande baú com o enxoval que bordara com as próprias mãos com amor, carinho e ilusão desde seus dez anos de idade, e que dera para a caridade. Podia imaginar a alegria da mulher que ganhara a colcha de casal que demorara meses costurando e bordando flores nas barras, assim como a indiferença que mostraria ao reparar nas letra entrelaçadas em cada ponta.

Enxugou apressada a fina camada de lágrimas que se formara nos cantos de seus olhos. Estava tão concentrada em esconder sua fraqueza, que pulou de susto ao sentir uma mão pousar em seu ombro, virou para a pessoa, forçando um sorriso que apagasse qualquer impressão errada que Ino pudesse ter tido, porém a jovem não parecia ter notado que estivera prestes a chorar, nem ao menos a olhava diretamente. A princípio Hinata pensou que ela observava fixamente a freira que acompanhava Kurenai e Sakura, mas logo se deu conta que era outra pessoa que atrairá a atenção dela.

- Conhece aquela senhora? A jovem?

- É minha irmã. Porque pergunta?

Ino riu com descrença.

- Quem diria que uma das queridas do Sasuke seria irmã de uma freira.

Hinata sentiu que o chão afundava debaixo de seus pés.

- Q-queridas?

- Amante. – Ino respondeu com fúria. – Vi quando visitou a cabana do meu Sasuke.

- Vamos conversar lá dentro.

Sem esperar que Ino concordasse, Hinata agarrou o braço dela e a escoltou até sua cela.

- O que disse é mentira, não é? – Questionou após trancar a porta para garantir que ninguém as ouvisse.

- Não! Ela não estava vestida como hoje, toda elegante, ao contrário, usava saia e blusa simples, mas é ela, tenho certeza.

Sentindo uma leve vertigem, tratou de desculpar o comportamento da irmã.

- Bem... O fato de que a tenha visto nessa... Cabana, não quer dizer que...

- Então o que foi fazer uma senhorita como ela na cabana do Sasuke? – Ino cortou e, para desespero da noviça, acrescentou. - Além disso, ouvi Shikamaru e Chouji dizerem que a nova mulher do _meu homem_ era uma jovem da alta.

- Céus! – Hinata murmurou ao juntar o que Ino contava a uma conversa que tivera meses antes com Tenten.

"– _Encontrei Sakura no caminho__, vestida como uma camponesa. Disse que andava conhecendo o povoado melhor! Mas mentia, pois a me ver colocou uma cara de susto!"_

- Ino, por Deus, não conte isso para mais ninguém. – Suplicou.

Ino sorriu, vendo no desespero da noviça uma forma de lucrar.

- Só se fizer essa mulher ficar longe do meu Sasuke.

- Sim, farei isso, mas, por tudo de mais sagrado, prometa que nunca mais repetirá o que me confidenciou.

A jovem deu de ombros com indiferença.

- Prometo que, se cumprir com sua palavra, de meus lábios não sairá nada a respeito da amante riquinha do filho do diabo.

Hinata tremeu diante da ameaça velada da Yamanaka, concordou e abriu a cela para que a jovem saísse, trancando a porta novamente após ficar sozinha.

Confusa sobre o que fazer, ajoelhou-se em frente ao seu pequeno e orou por uma resposta a seu dilema, porém em vez do alívio que normalmente encontrava em suas orações, o que se acumulou em seu peito foi raiva e indignação. Não podia permitir que sua família caísse em desgraça por causa de Sakura, mas também não permitiria que Naruto fosse traído e enganado, o amava demais, muito mais do que amava sua família e ela mesma.

**~*S2*~**

No quartel da polícia, Danzou ri quando ouve a notícia da prisão de Sasuke.

- Que boa notícia! Dez anos! Esse desgraçado merecia o paredão de fuzilamento, mesmo assim, meu dia melhorou.

Um oficial entra em seu escritório para anunciar que seu primo, Ebisu e outro homem o procuram e, após Danzou permitir, os deixa passar.

Inconscientemente, arruma a farda ao identificar o homem que ajudara Sasuke a escapar de seu calabouço, encarando-o com azedume.

Kabuto sorriu ao sentar em frente ao capitão da guarda de São Pedro e, ignorando a raiva que luzia no rosto de Danzou, propôs um negócio sujo que encheria os bolsos deles com muito dinheiro.

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia. – Comentou Danzou.

- Se "fabricamos" os presos, conseguindo os mais saudáveis e fortes, seriamos donos de uma grande fortuna. – Explicou Kabuto.

- É um negócio muito perigoso. – Analisou Orochimaru.

- Não se faça de inocente comigo. Roubar as filhas dos camponeses e coloca-las em um lugar como La Venta, para entreter os senhores das fazendas, também não é arriscado?

Orochimaru riu diante da audácia de Kabuto, e anuiu em concordância. Não se importava como e quando ele descobrira sobre a situação das jovens do La Venta, com um primo controlando a polícia não temia ser preso.

- Então não te agrada o negócio que te proponho? – Kabuto interrogou Danzou após ajeitar seus óculos. - Não me diga que ainda guardar rancor pelo episódio com Sasuke Uchiha. Compreenda, foi Naruto Uzumaki que me pediu e esse detalhe não deve prejudicar algo que nos trará muito dinheiro. – Justificou. – Será simples e lucrativo, seus guardas veem pessoas saudáveis, fortes, que não tenham dinheiro e nem influência, as prende por qualquer pretexto e eu as coloco em alguma fazenda com a ajuda do Ebisu.

- O que dizem? – Danzou perguntou para Ebisu e Orochimaru.

- Creio que se pode confiar nele. – Respondeu Ebisu e Orochimaru deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Se vamos lucrar...

- Trato feito! – Danzou decidiu.

Kabuto levantou satisfeito.

- Irei a capital por um curto tempo, resolver alguns assuntos particulares, e espero que quando regresse já tenham alguns que valham a pena.

- Assim será. – Danzou prometeu e, astuto, o deteve para colocar fim a uma curiosidade que o atormentava. - Porque tanto interesse de Naruto Uzumaki por um pé rapado como Sasuke Uchiha?

- Parece que foram amigos na infância. – Foi à resposta de Kabuto acompanhando Ebisu até a porta do escritório. - Até mais senhores!

Depois as saída de Kabuto e Ebisu, Orochimaru, que continuava confortavelmente sentado, mergulhou em recordações.

- Recordo que a mãe do Uchiha era uma jovem muito bonita e peculiar... – Olhando para todos os lados, certificando-se que ninguém mais o ouviria, continuou. - Ouvi dizer que roubou o coração do noivo da poderosa Kushina Uzumaki.

- Insinua que esse é o motivo do ódio da Uzumaki?

- Podia ser.

- E que nos importa? Nunca mais veremos esse infeliz. Está preso em Santo Domingo por roubo e assassinato. – Contou para felicidade de Orochimaru, que olhou automaticamente para a enorme cicatriz em sua mão.

- Quem disse que não há justiça no mundo? – Refletiu ainda inconformado por ter perdido para o pirata. A maldade cintilou em seus olhos diante de uma ideia. - Poderíamos prender os amigos dele.

**~*S2*~**

Naruto apareceu na casa dos Hyuuga para informar os planos para as próximas semanas para sua futura esposa, sendo recepcionado por Kurenai.

- Tia, minha mãe quer que você e Sakura a acompanhe até a capital para as provas do traje de noiva.

- Sim, filho.

- Ai, tenho tanta vontade de ir a capital! – Alegrou-se a noiva descendo com pressa as escadas que levavam a sala, ignorando a expressão irritada de sua mãe diante de seu comportamento. Não podia fazer nada se aquela tinha sido a primeira notícia boa naquele dia.

Contente com a empolgação da noiva com os preparativos do casamento, Naruto recusou educadamente tomar o café da tarde com elas.

– Tenho que passar no escritório do tio Hiashi e depois voltarei para a fazenda. Pode me acompanhar até a porta, Sakura?

- Claro. – Concordou a jovem se afastando com o noivo, que não ocultava a ansiedade.

- Conto os dias para que estejamos morando definitivamente em Campo Real. – Confessou ao parar junto à porta.

Ao lembrar que depois de casada teria que morar na fazenda e provavelmente sairia em poucas ocasiões, Sakura não resistiu em atrasar sua partida.

- Acho que deveríamos atrasar o casamento, um ou dois meses, para que todos os preparativos do casamento estejam prontos. Não quero que nossos parentes e amigos reclamem que a festa foi indigna do herdeiro Uzumaki.

- Não se preocupe com isso, minha mãe já está cuidando de tudo. – Retrucou o Uzumaki se acercando da noiva, segurando o rosto dela com uma mão para erguê-lo. - O único que deve fazer é me amar.

Forçada a olha-lo, observou o atrativo rosto e deixou que os lábios masculinos beijassem o seu com suavidade. Imediatamente a imagem de Sasuke dominou sua mente e, com ambas as mãos sobre o peito do Uzumaki, Sakura o afastou e fingiu pudor.

- Não devemos...

- Mas vamos nos casar em breve. – Contrapôs chateado com a rejeição da noiva.

- Sim. Depois de casados poderemos nos beijar com mais liberdade, antes não. – Sakura justificou, aliviada quando Naruto concordou e finalmente partiu.

Retornou para seu quarto e sentou de frente para sua penteadeira, pegou uma escova e começou a pentear seus cabelos enquanto relembrava os momentos que tivera com o Uchiha.

Mesmo interpretando o papel de noiva apaixonada com perfeição, não conseguia apagar de sua mente a imagem de Sasuke beijando-a e acariciando-a na orla do mar. Ele há prendido nela a chama da paixão que nem mil homens como Naruto conseguiriam apagar. Apesar de tudo tinha de se casar com Naruto e ser a dona de Campo Real, enquanto seu amado pirata amargaria dez anos em uma prisão.

Respirou fundo, pelo menos ele partira sem saber sobre seu noivado, o que poderia ter estragado o último encontro deles. Quando voltasse seria muito mais fácil controlar seu gênio difícil e faze-lo concordar em ser seu eterno amante, pois, não duvidava que passasse o tempo que passasse a paixão que sentiam jamais acabaria.

Pousou a escova e pegou um vidrinho que Sasuke lhe presenteara após uma de suas viagens e começou a se perfumar, quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta repentinamente e seu braço foi agarrado com violência por uma furiosa Hinata.

- Sem vergonha! – Gritava segurando-a com força e chacoalhando-a. - Como pode fazer isso com sua família? Com Naruto?

- Está louca? Solte-me!

Atraída pelos gritos, Kurenai entrou no quarto de Sakura e viu espantada Hinata totalmente descontrolada.

- Você que está louca. Não permitirei que case com Naruto. Ele não merece...

- Acalme-se Hinata. O que ocorre com você? – Kurenai perguntou segurando a caçula e forçando-a a largar Sakura.

- Nega que é amante de Sasuke Uchiha? – Hinata gritou nervosa, ignorando o choque de sua mãe.

- O que?!

- Não sei do que está falando. – Sakura respondeu fingindo total ignorância.

Vendo tudo vermelho diante da negativa da irmã, Hinata sentiu o coração batendo como um tambor, e a raiva acumulada impulsionando sua vontade de sacudir Sakura até que confessasse.

Passara horas remoendo as palavras de Ino, as de Tenten, a ousadia do Uchiha ao entrar no quarto de Sakura e suas próprias conclusões após ver a irmã perto do contrabandista, e tudo indicava que Sakura mentia, tinha que estar mentindo.

- Ino me disse tudo... Que é uma das queridas de um bandido... Que o visitava em uma cabana... – Hinata sentiu raiva de si mesma por não conseguir falar com firmeza, mas era tão difícil não agarrar a irmã e força-la a confirmar o que era óbvio.

- Tudo mentira. – Sakura negou com veemência, destilando seu veneno para mudar a situação a seu favor. - Você está louca. Não suporta que Naruto tenha te deixado por mim.

Hinata a encarou com ódio e informou convicta.

- Não haverá mais casamento, porque direi tudo que sei para o Naruto.

- Filha, por Deus! – Kurenai se colocou entre as irmãs. – Não grite. Seu pai não está, mas os empregados podem ouvi-la.

Hinata respirou fundo e voltou a interrogar a irmã na esperança que admitisse sua culpa.

- Nega que vi você e esse homem na varanda certa noite, e que ele teve o descaramento de meter-se em seu quarto?

Abalada com a revelação de Hinata, Kurenai encarou Sakura a espera da negação que não demorou a chegar.

- Não é verdade, mamãe! O que acontece é que está morta de ciúmes.

Hinata engoliu em seco, incapaz de mentir.

- Sim... Confesso que senti muito ciúmes, mas decidi ingressar no convento e esquecer meu amor porque Naruto te quer, e para mim sua felicidade é o mais importante. – Confessou, encarando Sakura com raiva em seguida. - Mas você não o merece, e não permitirei que se case com ele enganando-o dessa forma vil.

- Hinata, por favor, talvez esteja julgando mal. – Kurenai argumentou.

Com ar inocente, Sakura balbuciou de forma teatral:

- Claro que entendeu mal as coisas. Sasuke é só um amigo...

- Um amigo que te busca de madrugada e que entra em seu quarto com facilidade? Que até te presenteou com um colar? – Hinata riu com descrença. - Não cansa de mentir?

- Basta Hinata, basta! – Kurenai exigiu apavorada com a possibilidade de algum empregado aparecer.

- Sim, já basta. – Sakura disse e com altivez retirou seu anel de compromisso, colocando-o sobre a penteadeira. – Estou farta de você e de suas histerias. Se tanto deseja Naruto, te dou, fique com ele! – Ofereceu e saiu.

Ainda chocada com a briga, Kurenai se recusava a crer em Hinata. Não negava que Sakura era ousada demais para uma moça de sua classe, mas se negava a acreditar que uma de suas filhas pudesse prejudicar a honra da família, ela jamais colocaria em risco seu futuro casamento, não depois de praticamente encarcerar Hinata no convento.

- Mamãe...

- Que pretende Hinata? Quer que afundemos na vergonha só por causa de suspeitas? Proíbo-te que volte a falar sobre isto!

Hinata apertou os lábios com contrariedade antes de voltar a falar:

- Farei o que deseja, mas peço que a vigie e não deixe que saia sozinha.

- Filha, essa menina pode ter mentido.

- Não creio nisso, apesar de seus defeitos, Ino não parece do tipo que mentiria sobre isso. – Disse decidindo não acrescentar o que ouvira de Tenten. - Talvez devesse procurar Don Kakashi,

- O que Kakashi tem haver com isso?

- Foi ele que conseguiu coloca-la no convento, além disso, é amigo do Uchiha, talvez saiba retirar a verdade de toda essa história.

- Não. Quero esquecer toda essa história e peço que faça o mesmo. – Pediu angustiada.

Com muito custo, Hinata anuiu com um movimento de cabeça, certa de que se falasse não conseguiria fazer isso.

- Perdão pela confusão que causei, voltarei agora mesmo para o convento.

Kurenai segurou seu braço.

- Filha, não volte. – Suplicou. – Seu lugar não é lá.

- Também não é aqui... – Murmurou se soltando para partir.

Kurenai acompanhou Hinata até o portão e a beijou na testa sentindo os olhos umedecidos, ainda não se conformava por ver sua sonhadora filha se destruindo pouco a pouco.

Entrou novamente na casa e procurou Sakura, encontrando-a na cozinha conversando aos sussurros com Kin.

- Sairei para espairecer. – Comunicou Sakura ao perceber sua presença, porém foi detida antes de passar pela porta da cozinha.

- Não vai a lugar algum. Não deve sair sem a minha companhia até que esteja casada.

- Só por causa dos delírios da Hinata?

- Por que estou ordenando. Está noiva e deve agir como tal. – Retrucou fitando Sakura com dureza. – Hinata me disse que Ino foi recomendada por Kakashi.

- E por isso não pode ser uma mentirosa?

- Diga-me a verdade, há algo verdadeiro no que disse sua irmã? Conhece Sasuke Uchiha?

- Sim. O vi uma ou duas vezes na praia. Mas nunca fiz o que Hinata disse, nem que fosse louca!

– Para o nosso bem espero que seja verdade. – Kurenai disse antes de mandar. - Coloque seu anel de noivado e não se atreva a comentar o que aconteceu com ninguém.

- E Hinata?

- Não se preocupe. Hinata jamais prejudicaria a família.

Sakura não desviou do olhar inquisidor de Kurenai, irritada por mais uma vez sua mãe deixar subtendido que Hinata era a perfeição em pessoa. Como odiava isso.

**~*S2*~**

Através de uma fresta no murro de pedra do convento, Konohamaru conta a Ino o que ouviu sobre Sasuke.

- Não pode ser verdade...

- Kakashi também acha que tudo não passa de um engano.

- Tenho que sair daqui, me ajude a sair.

- Melhor não. Temos que esperar o capitão.

- Não posso ficar encarcerada nesse convento por dez anos.

O barulho se aproximando fazem com que Konohamaru se apresse a partir.

- Olhe, voltarei aqui amanhã com novas informações, agora tenho de voltar para a taberna. – Se despediu correndo para longe.

- Não vá! Tire-me daqui! – Suplicou apavorada.

Sem outra opção se afastou do murro e reparou que o portão do convento seria aberto. A esperança preencheu seu coração de coragem e, aproveitando que a madre superiora deixava Hinata entrar no convento, passou correndo por elas.

- Jesus, Ino?

- Virgem Santa! Menina, aonde vai? – Ouviu a madre gritar.

Correu pelas ruas, torcendo para que ninguém a seguisse, pois não tinha nenhuma intenção de voltar nunca mais. Minutos depois, quase sem ar, entrou na taberna para surpresa de Shikamaru.

- O que faz aqui?

- Konohamaru me contou o que aconteceu com Sasuke e decidi fugir...

Shikamaru encarou Konohamaru com aborrecimento, ao que o jovem pediu desculpa baixinho, e depois voltou à atenção para Ino.

- Sinto muito, mas deve regressar agora mesmo para o convento. Não te quero aqui.

- Não vou e você não pode me levar à força.

O Nara abriu a boca para argumentar e enumerar os motivos que fugir do convento fora uma péssima ideia, quando de repente, uma voz trovejante os alertou:

- Estão todos presos!

Assim como Shikamaru, os poucos funcionários e clientes olharam surpresos para os soldados que se aproximavam com seus rifles apontando para qualquer um que se mexesse.

Após passar pela humilhação de sair de seu negócio escoltado pelos guardas, Shikamaru desistiu de questionar o motivo da prisão - visto que nenhum dos oficiais dizia nada além de "fique calado" - e entrou em silêncio na cela imunda que teria de dividir com Konohamaru e os poucos clientes que tiveram a infelicidade de estar na taberna naquela tarde e que, motivados pela bebida, não paravam de soltar palavrões contra os soldados.

- Malditos! Aposto que é uma vingança do chefe de polícia. – Resmungou Konohamaru junto à grade enferrujada. - Já deve saber o que aconteceu com Sasuke.

- Não ficaremos aqui por muito tempo. Kakashi nos ajudará. – Previu antes de verbalizar. - Minha preocupação é com Ino. Conseguiu ver para que direção a levaram?

Konohamaru negou o que aumentou o temor do Nara em relação à segurança da linda jovem impulsiva.

**~*S2*~**

Assim que foi informado da fuga de Ino, Kakashi foi para a taberna do Nara, esperando encontra-la, porém o que encontrou foi uma grande desordem, cadeiras e mesas reviradas, garrafas e copos quebrados por todo o lado, e nem sinal de Shikamaru ou de um dos funcionários que atendiam no balcão. Saiu da taberna e interrogou o primeiro menino que passou a sua frente sobre o ocorrido.

- Os soldados levaram todo mundo, até mesmo o Shikamaru.

- Viu se havia uma garota loira entre eles?

- Sim, Ino foi levada também.

Sem perda de tempo, foi para o escritório de Danzou em busca de informações sobre Nara e Ino, encontrando-o conversando animadamente com Orochimaru.

- Sim, mandei prende-los por roubo, mas quando os trouxeram para cá, fugiram. – Danzou mentiu. - Não se preocupe, vamos pega-los, incluindo a garota, e logo o chamo para que defenda novamente esses ratos imundos.

Kakashi olhou desconfiado de Danzou para Orochimaru, mas sem alternativa partiu decidido a procura-los por conta própria.

Depois que um oficial acompanhou o Hatake para fora da sala, Danzou e Orochimaru caíram na risada.

- E onde estão os delinquentes do Uchiha?

- Muito bem escondidos nos calabouços. Mas teremos de aguardar algumas semanas antes de vendê-los, pois não sei se o Hatake acreditou.

- E a garota?

Sorrindo Danzou pediu que o primo o acompanhasse até calabouços, levando-o até a cela afastada que a jovem ocupava sozinha.

A luz de uma lâmpada iluminou o interior da masmorra, e Ino os olhou com ódio.

- Aqui está. Tem que me pagar um bom dinheiro por ela.

- Muito bonita! – Orochimaru aprovou. - Quando puder a levarei.

**~*S2*~**

Frei Sarutobi terminava de separar o sermão da missa do dia, quando a madre superiora entrou em sua sala.

- Necessito que converse com a noviça Hinata. Há cerca de um mês ela não se alimenta corretamente e ontem a noviça Kim afirmou que a viu quase desmaiar quando retornavam para suas celas.

O Frei suspirou profundamente e decidiu ir até a cela da noviça, se surpreendendo ao chegar lá e encontrar a jovem inconsciente no piso gelado.

- Rápido, tragam sais e algo para desperta-la. – A madre pediu para as noviças que passavam em frente à cela e observavam com espanto o que acontecia.

- Temos que devolvê-la a sua casa. – Decidiu por fim. - A vida de religiosa não é pra ela e sua vocação não é verdadeira.

**~*S2*~**

Kurenai, Sakura, Kushina e Naruto regressaram das compras na capital.

- Levem esses pacotes para meu quarto, Kin. – Sakura pediu entregando os poucos pacotes que segurava. – Tem mais na carruagem.

- Sim, menina!

- Gostariam de sentar? – Kurenai perguntou para Naruto e Kushina.

- Agradeço, mas quero voltar à fazenda hoje mesmo.

- Prima, agora que falta uma semana para o casamento, preciso que peça para Hiashi permiti que fiquem em Campo Real para ajudar nos últimos preparativos da cerimônia e da festa.

- É muito cedo. – Sakura reclamou. – Ainda não busquei o vestido e...

Ignorando a intromissão da nora, Kushina se voltou para Kurenai.

- O que opina Kurenai?

- Eu? Pois se já decidiu, creio que está bem.

A jovem não pode ocultar sua contrariedade com a atitude dominadora da Uzumaki.

- O mais importante é que Sakura queira muito a Naruto, o respeite, atenda e lhe dê muitos filhos, pois para isso se casa, verdade, linda?

- Sim tia.

- Primeiro devemos falar com o tio Hiashi, mãe. Não gostaria de ficar tanto tempo longe de minha esposa como pretende que ele fique. – Naruto lembrou.

- Não se preocupem com nada. Hiashi vai entender e, caso queira, pode deixar os negócios de lado por um tempo e acompanha-las. - Ofereceu. – Quero que viagem para Campo Real o mais breve possível. – Olhou para Sakura. – Acompanhe-nos até a carruagem querida.

Sakura não gostava do tom autoritário da Uzumaki, mas forçou os lábios a se alargarem em um sorriso enquanto os acompanhava até a carruagem, ouvindo em silêncio o discurso dela sobre as providencias que tinha de tomar antes de ir para Campo Real. Respirou aliviada quando a carruagem se afastou e virou para retornar a casa, estranhando ao ver sua mãe sair apressada em direção ao cocheiro da família.

- O que houve?

- Mandaram um recado do convento, tenho de buscar Hinata.

- Por qual motivo?

- Não explicaram. – Kurenai respondeu entrando na carruagem, a preocupação visível em seu rosto. – Espero voltar logo, mas caso seu pai apareça diga que tive de ir ao convento.

O nervosismo só abandonou Kurenai quando finalmente a carruagem chegou ao seu destino e a madre a recepcionou com a notícia de que Hinata não poderia mais ficar no convento.

- Hinata fez algo ruim?

- Não! O que acontece é que frei Sarutobi julga que a alma de sua filha não é para o convento e sim para o mundo.

Kurenai, incapaz de disfarçar seu alívio e alegria, confessou:

- Rezei tanto para que Deus tirasse minha menina daqui, sempre soube que esse não era o destino dela.

A madre concordou e contou sobre o jejum prolongado da ex-noviça, de como a encontraram desmaiada em sua cela e que frei Sarutobi ficara de conversar com Hinata para que parasse com sua atitude autodestrutiva.

Minutos depois Hinata entrou no salão com sua pequena valise em mãos e a superiora falou com ternura:

- Já expliquei tudo a sua mãe. Espero que nos visite como antes. Bom, até mais dona Kurenai e adeus, filha, que nosso Senhor lhe ampare.

- Obrigada!

- Até mais, madre. – Hinata murmurou com tristeza e vergonha por ter sido expulsa do convento.

**~*S2*~**

Após semanas em uma incansável busca por Shikamaru, Ino e Konohamaru, e uma viagem mal sucedida em busca de informações de Sasuke, Kakashi entrou em sua casa e seguiu direto para seu quarto, onde caiu pesadamente sobre a cama.

Embora não trouxesse boas notícias, em parte estava aliviado, pois em Santo Domingo não havia registro de que o Satàn atracara na ilha e ninguém sabia nada sobre Sasuke, Chouji ou Kiba, muito menos do boato de que tinham sido presos e condenados. Tudo levava a crer que não haviam sido presos, pelo menos não em Santo Domingo.

Fechou os olhos com exaustão, precisava dormir, pois logo pela manhã teria de sair novamente em sua busca por respostas, por um sinal de que Sasuke e seus amigos estavam bem.

**~*S2*~**

A luz da lua atravessou as grades da janela oval e recaiu sobre o corpo adormecido de Sasuke despertando-o. Levantou e saiu de sua cabine para apreciar a noite.

Tinha que aproveitar a vista magnifica da lua e do céu estrelado em alto mar. Em pouco tempo retornaria a São Pedro e passaria um tempo afastado do mar, para arrumar um lugar para guardar suas mercadorias legalizadas, preparar seu casamento e decidir com Sakura em que local morariam, no povoado ou, o mais provável, em outra cidade ou país, duvidava que, orgulhosa como era, ela aguentasse ser motivo de falatório após descobrirem o caso deles. Estava preparado para qualquer escolha.

Observou com atenção o brilho platinado da lua cheia, um pequeno sorriso tomando forma em seu rosto ao imaginar a reação da santa Hinata ao saber que teria o filho do diabo como cunhado, talvez fosse semelhante a quando a surpreendera no quarto de Sakura. Não que a opinião dela fosse importante, mas era divertido importuna-la, ver a face corar com facilidade diante... Ainda considerava difícil acreditar que tinha o mesmo sangue de Sakura, eram totalmente diferentes em vários sentidos.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e respirou fundo, aspirando o ar marítimo com prazer, apreciando o vento suave e fresco, lembrando a primeira vez que viajara com seu irmão e seu pai, ficara encantado com o movimento do mar, embora minutos depois a sensação de enjoo o tivesse dominado. Queria que seus filhos tivessem a mesma experiência. Assim como desejava formar um lar agradável e feliz, como o que tivera até metade de sua adolescência. Passara os últimos meses negociando em vários portos para garantir dinheiro suficiente para prover Sakura e seus futuros filhos, para dar a eles uma casa confortável e impedir que alguém batesse em sua porta para destruir sua vida novamente.

Quando chegasse a São Pedro seria outro homem, formaria uma imagem nova que apagaria a anterior e daria orgulho a Sakura. Não queria ser temido, queria fazer parte da sociedade, ser respeitado e, quem sabe, até invejado pelas pessoas que torciam o nariz sempre que se aproximava.

Sorriu e retornou para sua cabine, ainda tinha alguns dias em alto mar e novas negociações pela frente antes de poder encarar seu futuro sogro e pedir a mão de Sakura em casamento, para dar início à nova fase de sua vida.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A – Com uma semana de atraso, mas consegui terminar esse capítulo, pensei em dividi-lo pra postar na data, mas depois decidi enfrentar os puxões de orelha e entregar o capítulo completo para que o próximo tenha tudo o que planejo. Espero que perdoem o atraso, tive muitos problemas com esse capítulo, sou a prova de que a lei de Murphy funciona. ;.;**

**Pra quem assistiu ****à novela**** um **_**me perdoem**_** dobrado, mais uma vez coloquei algumas coisas que não existem em nenhuma versão de Corazón Salvaje – embora não tenha assistido a nova versão -, pra que algumas coisas que colocarei mais adiante não fiquem estranhas ou confusas. Quando dei uma família para o Sasuke e retirei o parentesco com Naruto criei um efeito dominó pavoroso que só agora me dei conta, rs.**

**Próximo capítulo inicia uma nova fase na estória e com muito mais SasuHina *finalmente*****.**

**Respostas aos reviews que não pude enviar por MP**

**Luciana Fernandes:** Posso demorar, mas não abandonarei a fic ^^ Rs, sei como é isso, as vezes faço o mesmo, ou coloco gostei que é quase a mesma coisa xD Uni duas coisas que amo, a minha novela favorita e o anime que gosto, e adorei saber que tenho uma xará que também gosta e que goste da minha adaptação *-*

**Lell ly: **Oi linda, que bom que ainda gosta dessa fic e aprove minha escolha pra vilã. Logo, no próximo capítulo, começa a fase SasuHina dessa fic, ou seja, a fic começa de verdade só no próximo capítulo, rs.  
Vi que retornou a escrever fics de Naruto *-* Fico feliz que tenha superado, em parte, seu bloqueio, estou me forçando a burlar o meu, mas comigo tudo é complicado, tipo corrompi esse capítulo e tive que recomeça-lo quase do zero, rs. Ah, você pode demorar a postar mas seus leitores não vão te abandonar, seu talento é irresistível, sei por que sou uma leitora viciada no que escreve e que está ansiosa em ler o que postou, o que farei logo que postar esse cap.

**Andie**: Não se preocupe, entendo sua decepção com o capítulo anterior, senti a mesma coisa ao posta-lo, mas dessa vez fiz um esforço redobrado – e atrasei a postagem – pra entregar um capítulo decente, embora sem SasuHina. A partir do próximo capítulo começa uma nova fase, dessa vez o foco será concentrado no casal que mais amo Sasuke e Hinata *-* Também estou me esforçando para burlar meu bloqueio e preguiça, pode parecer, mas essa fic é bem mais complicada que as outras, talvez pelo amor que tenho pela novela, rs.

Pra mim as fics, tanto as que leio quando as que escrevo (quando consigo), são uma forma de relaxar nessa vida agitada que tenho, viajo ao ler e ao escrever, é o que mais amo fazer nos últimos anos. Por isso aceito e concordo com tudo que expos, pode me cobrar à vontade que nunca acharei desagradável e tentarei fazer tudo ao meu alcance pra melhorar.

Fico feliz que, mesmo com meus atraso e a decepção com o capítulo anterior e, provavelmente, com esse, não desista da fic, juro que a partir do próximo terá SasuHina com maior intensidade ^^

**Pinkuiro: **Que bom que adorou o capítulo anterior e espero que goste desse também. Nesse não teve SasuHina, mas a partir do próximo nosso casal favorito terá uma participação maior na estória ^^ Sei bem como a faculdade rouba cada minuto de nosso tempo, mas é pro nosso bem, imagino que direito não seja nada fácil, mas se gosta torço para que tudo de certo, mesmo com as intrigas e a briga, acredite todo ambiente de estudos tem isso, é pra exercitar a paciência, rs.

**Big beijos, ja ne o/**


End file.
